A Tale of Two Redheads
by DuskyDancing
Summary: As the threat of Darkness still looms over all worlds, a young princess begins training for her role in fate. However, it's proving more difficult than expected to confront her former kidnapper.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

She was told she's going home, yet it didn't feel that way. Now, sitting in Cid's airship on her way to Radiant Garden, she still didn't remember much about it - only her grandmother and the tall stone castle. Her home, she thought, was on the islands, with the small town, the beach, their little island all to themselves, her father the mayor, and her best friends, Sora and Riku. Her home was with them, but they were far away. She knew that much.

Separated again.

All she wanted was for them to be together. She waited for so long, most of the time not even knowing what she was even waiting for. Now, she wouldn't wait any longer. No more sitting on the sidelines; no more needing protection. So what if she's a Princess of Heart? There was no rule stating princesses couldn't fight, and she had been chosen to wield the Keyblade. She would train and fight with all the strength that Kingdom Hearts would grant her.

 _Together again. We will be together again._

At least she and Riku had said their goodbyes. He was a master now, but she wasn't surprised. He had always been a gifted protege in both fighting and intelligence. Their conversation replayed in her head:

"Congratulations, Master Riku!"

"Don't call me that," he'd grumbled.

She'd giggled, "Whatever you say, Master Riku."

"Have it your way, Princess Kairi."

Their reunion was brief, but it still meant the world to see him. Now, he was off with the King to play their part in this battle: to rescue the Master who gifted Kairi her ability to wield. She'd made a mental note to ask why when she met her.

Her mind wandered to Sora, as it often did. At Yen Sid's tower, she wanted so badly to wait for him, but no one knew where he was, what he was doing, or when he would return. She begged the Master to let her wait a little longer before her training. He'd only replied in that slow, guttural voice of his, staring at her curiously:

"I thought you said you were done waiting, Princess."

That was a good point. "I am, but please, Master, he's my best friend."

"I understand you desire, my dear, but the young Keyblade wielder needs your help more than he'll admit. It is crucial you begin your training with Merlin as soon as possible."

She'd sighed. "Yes, Master. Understood."

Sensing her disappointment, he'd tried to lift her spirit: "Do not fret, you will see him again. Until then, you will be training with Lea."

 **Lea**.

She tried not to think of him. Despite her efforts, she felt anxiety rising in her chest with each passing minute. As the clock ticked, she was only getting closer to where she'd be training. Where they'd be training. Together.

"He's changed" everyone said.

"He's one of us now!"

"He even saved Sora!"

And it wasn't that any of that didn't matter. She was grateful that he'd had a change of heart, but all the good he'd done still doesn't undo the trauma he'd caused. It wouldn't take away her nightmares of wandering endlessly through the Realm Between, of being trapped in that cell again, or of Saix using her to anger Sora. How far would he have gone if Namine and Riku hadn't shown up? For the sake of her sanity, she didn't ponder on that.

And it was all because of Axel, now Lea. She deserved an explanation, an apology, anything, did she not?

Though she felt hesitant, it wasn't that she wasn't looking forward to her training. She just wished her best friends were here with her. They'd always given her more strength and confidence. The Restoration Committee in Radiant Garden - Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and Merlin - Kairi didn't know any of them very well. Sora, however, did and trusted them, so she too would put her faith in the people here. He always had a kind, open heart, perhaps a little too open. He became close to so many people, she feared it would be easy for him to be hurt. Despite all that's happened to and around him, he was always able to focus on the positive. He may not be a Keyblade Master, but his strength of heart surpassed that of anyone Kairi knew, even Riku.

The airship suddenly jolted, snapping Kairi out of her contemplation. While not a large ship, it was certainly built to carry more than two people, allowing Kairi space to move about freely. The shock sent her stumbling forward, clutching onto the wall for balance.

"Buckle up, sweetheart, we're landing!" Cid yelled while pulling levers and twisting knobs from the pilot's seat.

She quickly complied. "Thank you, Cid."

"For what?"

She smiled, "For flying me to Radiant Garden."

"Oh that? It's nothin'. Just fixed up this beaut n' been itchin to get 'er out ever since! When Yen Sid called with the news, well I jus' couldn't resist the opportunity!"

"Wait, so this is your first time flying it-I mean her?"

He laughed, "Don' be silly. I flew 'er myself on the way to come get ya! That's all the practice I need! 'Sides, I'm the best pilot you'll find in the whole gosh-dang universe!" Flicking the toothpick in his mouth, he turned his attention back to piloting the airship.

Kairi giggled to herself, "Alright, well I trust you."

The landing was smooth and easy, like Cid had done it a million times. Since Radiant Garden had no landing port, they settled for an open patch of land outside the town. From the ship, Kairi could already see a large crowd gathering where they were, eager to greet their new, temporary resident. They seemed like warm community; maybe it wouldn't be so different from the islands.

Kairi turned to her pilot: "Hey, Cid?"

He grunted, indicating she had his attention.

"Do you remember anything about Radiant Garden before...y'know?" She looked down at her hands cupping in her lap.

He pondered a moment, "It was a long time ago. I 'member some people and places, and how lively the town was. Not much else, though. Why?"

She shifted her gaze out the window of the now stationary ship, "Just wondering. You don't happen to remember an elderly woman, do you?"

"Can't say I do. She someone you know?"

"My grandmother. I only remember bits and pieces. She would spend a lot of time in the castle library, and she'd tell me stories of the time when the worlds were united." Kairi smiled at the memory. "I can't remember much else though."

He turned to her, lifting himself stiffly from the pilot's seat. "I'm sure you'll find 'er. Plus, you were juss' a little. I reckon you wouldn't recall much from those years anyhow."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Standing from her seat, she forced the concern to the back of her mind as part of the floor began swinging down into a ramp.

"Ready, Princess?" the pilot asked, joining her side.

"I'm ready, and, please, just Kairi is fine," she said, smiling lightly at him.

As they descended the ramp onto the solid ground beneath them, it took a moment for Kairi's eyes to adjust to the light outside. She stepped from the metal ramp to the solid ground, and was almost immediately greeted by dozens of Radiant Garden citizens, all with beaming smiles.

"Princess Kairi! Welcome to Radiant Garden!"

"We're so happy you're here, Princess!" they all shouted, each eagerly shaking her hand.

"Thank you for having me," Kairi returned their warm smiles, deciding to roll with the "Princess" title for now. Taking in the full landscape, it was obvious that the dark, empty world of Hollow Bastion that Kairi awoke to before was long gone. The world was filled with several shades of blue. From the blue-gray rocks lining the cliff walls, to the cloudless sky, to the rising falls, the hues brought a sense of melancholy with them. The bright colors of the distant town stood out as well, and the castle was easily visible.

Glancing around the crowd, Kairi was searching for anyone who resembled her grandmother, but only adults and children were here, it seemed. After not hearing word from her since Radiant Garden was reassembled, Kairi was beginning to fear the worst. She convinced herself that it must be something else: maybe her grandmother didn't remember her, or she couldn't make the trip out of town.

Still searching the crowd, she spotted a group of young boys who tried, unsuccessfully, to spike their hair like Sora's, and she couldn't stop herself from giggling. The sight lifted her spirits. They quickly pushed their way to the front of the crowd.

One of the boys eagerly spoke up: "Kairi! Tell us! How does Sora get his hair so spiky?"

She bent her knees slightly to get on their level and smiled at them. "I'm afraid it's always just been like that. Why do you want your hair to look like his?"

"Cuz he's a hero, and I wanna be just like 'im!" he shouted.

"But you don't need spiky hair to be a hero, silly" she replied, playfully.

"Oh, I guess you're right!" He then made a fencing motion towards the other boys. "Get back, Heartless!" he yelled, chasing after them.

Watching the boys run off, memories of her childhood with Sora and Riku came to mind. She missed them, and she missed their islands.

This was going to be difficult without them. Kairi took a deep breath.

 _Wherever you go, I'm always with you._

Kairi continued to greet people as the crowd began to part from the back. "Alright, everyone, don't swarm the girl! Make way! Comin' through!" spoke a youthful, feminine voice.

A petite girl with short, black hair finally broke through the wall of people. Kairi remembered this girl to be Yuffie: young, extroverted, and deadly with shurikens.

"Kairi! Is that you?" she exclaimed, surprising the princess with a hug, "Wow, you've sure changed since we last saw you!"

She embraced Yuffie back and giggled, "Yeah, it's been over a year! How are you?"

"Fantastic now! I hope Cid took good care of you," she said, glaring towards the pilot attempting to keep kids off of his airship.

Kairi couldn't help but laugh again, "He was great. A good pilot, I'll give him that."

"Pilot, engineer, programmer, he can do it all!" Yuffie grabbed Kairi's hand and began pulling her through the parted crowd. "C'mon! I'll take you to everyone! We thought it best to not overwhelm you with the rest of the people."

"Why did so many come to greet us?" Kairi asked while stumbling clumsily through the mass.

"Having a Princess of Heart originate from your world is a huge honor here! I think you give them a sense of hope."

But she wasn't from here, at least she didn't consider herself to be. Were the people of the islands this proud of her, Sora and Riku? Did they even know?

It wasn't too long before they reached the town's residential area. The world was beautiful, fitting its name perfectly. Kairi could tell that the Restoration Committee was hard at work, for many of the town's structures looked newly renovated. Even the walkways appeared freshly paved. Taking in the elegance, a sense of rendez-vous came upon Kairi. The tall castle and stone walls, the sounds of the distant rising falls, and the smells of the decorated gardens felt familiar, but no specific memories were emerging.

Watching Yuffie skip enthusiastically ahead of her, Kairi's concern over her memories resurfaced.

"Hey, Yuffie?" she asked.

"Yeah? What's up?" the ninja turned around to face her, now skipping backwards.

"How much do you remember about this place? Do you" she paused for a moment, wondering if she should even ask, " remember me at all?"

Yuffie stopped skipping and thought for a moment. "Sorry, I don't. I wasn't much older than you when the Heartless attacked the Gardens and we all ended up at Traverse Town. Well, all of us 'cept you. Why do you ask?" she turned around once again.

"It's just-"

"Oh! Here it is!" Yuffie interrupted. She ran up to a small door attached to a cottage in the corner of the square. "You ready to re-meet everyone?"

"Um, sure!" Kairi replied, once again focusing on the matter at hand.

Yuffie opened the door to a scene of three figures hunched over a table in the center of the room on an elevated stone platform: a tall brunette man, a petite woman with lighter hair extending down her back in a braid, and a slightly built woman with long, black hair. The first two Kairi recognized as Leon and Aerith, but the other woman she had yet to meet. On the far wall sat a large computer, and a mountain of books lay stacked next to a small bed.

One by one, each person shifted their attention from what lay on the table to their expected guest. Yuffie spoke first: "Kairi, everyone! Everyone, Kairi!" she gestured to each party.

"Kairi, welcome!" Aerith said, touching her fingertips together.

Leon nodded his head. "Glad to have you."

The other woman approached Kairi and offered her hand. "I'm Tifa, pleased to meet you! I heard Merlin's going to train you."

"Thank you all for having me, and yes! I'm really excited!" she replied. As she entered the cottage, the object on the table came into view: a large map of Radiant Garden, split into sections with marker. Possibly construction zones.

"Is this like the headquarters for the Restoration Committee?" she asked.

Leon nodded, "For the time being. As more projects come up and more citizens volunteer, we'll eventually need to move."

"But Merlin's been nice to let us use is study," Aerith said.

"This is Merlin's study?" Kairi asked, "Then what about the bed?"

"Study slash house" Yuffie said, "He can do a lot with a little."

They were suddenly interrupted by a puff of smoke appearing in the middle of the room.

"Are my ears ringing, or are people talking about me? It's rude to gossip, you know." the voice originated from an old man. The wizard appeared out of the cloud of smoke and dusted off his robe. "You beckoned?"

"Your newest student has arrived!" said Yuffie, enthusiastically.

The wizard looked toward her and jumped. "Kairi, is that really you? My my, you've grown so much!" the wizard pranced over to her, shaking her hand vigorously.

The princess managed to speak between the forceful movements: "Thank you, Merlin, I look forward to training with you." She smiled at her company. For a moment, her worries were washed away. These people really did create a sense home in her heart. They were all so kind and welcoming to Kairi, despite barely knowing her. Their dedication to restoring Radiant Garden was also certainly admirable. Perhaps it was Sora's connection to them that created an indirect connection with Kari as well, but she really felt that all was going to be right with the worlds. Then, the door opened, and her imaginary dream was washed away.

"Hey, Merlin, next time you suddenly decide to leave the chamber, could you maybe set down the floating furniture first? Target practice suddenly turned into dodging prac-" Both redheads froze in their tracks as his emerald eyes met her blue eyes.

It's funny, no matter how much one plans out exactly what to say to someone - whether it be an apology, a confession of love, or a confrontation - it can all go out the window the second the eyes meet. Because, for Kairi, that's exactly what happened. She thought of all these things to say to Lea. _Tell him how hurt you were, ask him why he did it, give a speech about loyalty and trust_. She'd pictured his face when she would finally meet him: his tattoos would be prominent below his eyes, that smirk would rest on his face, and the look in his eyes that worshipped chaos would try to shake her confidence, but none of those were present. The moment their eyes met, they reflected only hurt and guilt.

"Kairi, I-" he began, but caught himself. Hearing his voice say her name gave her chills. Even his voice sounded differently from what she remembered. Was he struggling with words too?

Still, a panic began to rise in her chest. She became self-conscious of what her eyes might be saying, making her anxiety even worse. The room felt smaller than it did a moment ago, and all eyes seemed to be piercing into her. Her chest felt tight, her knees weak, her head light. What was happening? She made for the door to try and get some fresh air, only to collide with the tall man still blocking the doorway.

She stumbled, and he instinctively grabbed her arms to balance her. This simple, thoughtless gesture, however, only brought Kairi to relive those painful memories. To her, she was back in Twilight Town, being dragged away as Hayner, Pence, and Olette fought hopelessly. Pulled away by his hands, the hands on her arms right now.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, refusing to meet his eyes again.

Lea immediately released his hands and held them up, realizing his mistake. Still unable to look at anyone, she continued out the door. Great, now they would all think she was crazy.

"Kairi, wait!" he yelled pleadingly. Was he going to come after her? Kairi was not going to wait to find out. All the mental preparation, and she still couldn't face him.

She ran.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!

I've been wanting to write a full KH story for some time now. I've spent the last few months writing down random ideas for the story and development, but I was recently driven to actually begin writing the first chapter.

I do plan on deviating slightly from the lore of KH, but I do want to stay true to the characters and main story. If you spot any inconsistencies, feel free to point them out. Any feedback is welcome!

Thank you to **FlowerLady-Aerith** for beta-reading for me!


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Each person in the room had their eyes glued out the door, processing the events that had just occurred in front of them. Lea motioned to follow the princess when a hand touched his arm. He turned to see Aerith looking up to him, her eyes showing a gentle expression.

"Lea", she said, "give her time."

"No, I have to make this right," he turned his attention back out the door, but the redheaded princess was out of sight.

Aerith continued, "She's not ready. If you push her, you'll only make it worse."

He sighed, "What should I do? That couldn't have gone worse. We obviously can't train together."

Their teacher spoke up, "It seems best that I train you both individually until Kairi knows the basics."

"Want us to talk to her?" Yuffie asked.

Aerith replied. "No, that might send the wrong message. It needs to be you," she looked to Lea.

Lea sighed frustratingly. "I feel horrible about what I - what Axel - did. How do I make her see that?"

"That's your problem right there," Leon said, "It's not about how you feel, and you can't make her do or feel anything. Sora may have forgiven you, but Kairi hasn't. Try to remember that before you talk with her."

"Well that was blunt," Lea folded his arms.

Leon simply shrugged.

"I'm sure she'll come around," Tifa said with an optimistic smile.

"I think it best to give her some time to think," Merlin said, "In the meantime, Lea, let us continue your training. Quickly, to the chamber!" With that, the wizard disappeared into another puff of smoke. Lea sighed and made to exit the cottage.

"Lea," Aerith spoke. His sunken head turned to her. "Good luck; I really mean it," she said softly.

He half-smiled, "Thanks, I'll need it."

* * *

Where she was and how much time had passed, Kairi didn't know. Still, her feet carried her. What was she thinking, running away like that? Kairi could run straight into a dark portal, stand her ground while Saix's Nobodies hurled blows toward her, and jump off of a second-story platform, Keyblade in hand, to save Sora; but now, she was running away from Lea? Some courage that was. Why did she panic like that?

Her body was forced to a halt by a tall gate, closing off a long staircase leading to a large door. It wasn't just any door, however; it was the entrance to the castle overlooking the town. Radiant Castle, currently unoccupied. It looked so different, free from many of the pipes that intertwined the towers a year ago, but not yet restored to the image in Kairi's memory.

Gripping the bars of the gate, Kairi fell to her knees and wept, unable to contain herself anylonger. She hadn't even begun training yet, and she was already doubting herself. If she couldn't even face Lea, how could she face the true Organization? What if Sora needed her, and she failed him? Her hands clung tighter to the gate in frustration, and she prayed that no one would see her. From what Yuffie said, it was clear that the people here expected greatness from her. She couldn't show that she was afraid. No, she couldn't be afraid.

"Sora. Riku. What would you say to me?" she spoke to herself, imagining their voices in her head.

 _"Kairi, you could never fail me."_

 _"Pull yourself together. Where's the strong girl we grew up with?"_

Even if they weren't actually here saying these words to her, picturing them doing so put Kairi's mind at ease. Her thoughts settled, and her breathing slowed. She gradually picked herself up and gazed at Radiant Castle. The damage done to the worlds was immense; could she really help in repairing it all? How much time would pass before the castle would be habitable again?

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kairi jumped, startled by the voice, though it was soft-spoken. She turned to find it belonged to a short, elderly woman who was approaching the gates. She walked slowly and quietly, explaining why Kairi didn't hear her approach.

Aware of how red and wet her face was, Kairi quickly turned away and wiped her tear-stained cheeks. "I guess it is," She attempted to appear calm, but jumping at a brittle old voice hadn't been the best start.

"It's not what it used to be, but something so magnificent could never be destroyed." The woman approached Kairi and studied her curiously from behind. "Are you alright, dear?" she asked. "You seem lost."

"I'm fine, I just needed some fresh air," Kairi replied, still attempting to regain her composure. She probably looked ridiculous.

 _Radiant Garden, behold your Princess of Heart._

"Are you sure? You nearly ran into the gates."

"Yes ma'am. I'm just new here, that's all." Kairi desperately wanted to change the subject. "So, you remember the castle from before?"

"Ah, yes," she spoke slowly. "It was stunning, really, an architectural testament to the long history of this world. Why, I could have spent days scouring the old books of the library."

 _The Library._

Kairi's eyes opened wide. An elderly woman who enjoyed the library? She couldn't be her grandmother, could she? If she was, would she even remember her? She spun to face the woman, whose eyes gazed back up at Kairi softly. Her body was petite, covered in a long, short-sleeved dress, and her thick, white hair was tied back into a bun. Her voice, her appearance, everything about her resonated in Kairi's memory. Her heart dropped at the possibility. Should she even ask her? What if this wasn't her grandmother, and Kairi just came off as more crazy?

"Do I...know you?" Kairi asked hesitantly.

The woman smiled and nodded her head gently. "That is a lovely necklace you have on, dear."

Kairi's hand rested on her small necklace, the only possession that she still carried from her childhood in Radiant Garden. By appearances, it seemed insignificant compared to other gems, but to Kairi, it was priceless. Not only was it her trinket from home, but the spell within it is what brought her to Destiny Islands - to Sora. There was only one other person who would recognize the meaning of her necklace. Any amount of self-control left in Kairi vanished as she closed the gap between them and embraced her grandmother for the first time in over a decade.

"I-I can't believe-" Kairi cried.

"It's alright, dear," her grandmother spoke as she hugged Kairi back. "I'm just happy you're safe."

"You're here," Kairi muttered, "You're really here! I thought that-. I was afraid that-"

"Yes, Kairi, we're both here," the woman held Kairi tight as tears of joy poured from them both.

Kairi's heart soared at hearing her grandmother say her name. For what felt like minutes, Kairi just held onto her in utter disbelief that the woman before her was real. She smelled of aged book pages, triggering more memories within Kairi. She recalled sitting within her grandmother's humble cottage as she was being taught to read:

 _"Gra-ma, do I have to?"_

 _"You can do it, dear, it's only a few more pages," the woman responded, calmly._

 _"Please?" Kairi pouted, "Your voice is so pretty, and you read so much better than me."_

 _Her grandmother scooped her up into her lap and gave her a tight hug. "How about this? For every chapter you read outloud to me, I will read another to you."_

 _The young girl's blue eyes brightened. "OK!" She eagerly re-opened the book to resume reading._

More tears poured from Kairi's eyes as she clung tighter to her grandmother. This was the woman who raised her for four years, taught her to read, and demonstrated what it meant to have strength of heart and compassion towards others. Was her grandmother remembering more too? She became even more self-conscious of her current state, though her grandmother didn't seem to care. She was just gently stroking Kairi's back.

The woman finally pulled out of their hug and looked Kairi up and down. "You've grown into such a beautiful young woman," she said proudly.

"I don't understand." Kairi said, "Why didn't I see you when I arrived?"

"I knew it was you who was coming, and I wanted to be the first person to greet you. But there were so many people going, I didn't want to overwhelm you. I was on my way to the wizard's cottage to surprise you when a young redheaded woman ran past me. I felt a ping in my heart and just had to see if it was you."

"Oh," Kairi said shamefully, "I'm sorry about that." More embarrassment came upon her as she realized that her grandmother witnessed her little breakdown. Regardless, she seemed surprisingly calm about it and didn't press the issue any further.

"It's quite alright. Come, this is no place for a reunion," her grandmother said, "Let's go sit down and talk. I don't live far from here." She took Kairi's hand and began leading her out of the square.

Minutes later, Kairi was still in disbelief that everything happening to her was real. She'd pinched herself several times, convinced that she was in a dream, but nothing had happened. She was still sitting within her grandmother's small cottage, warming her hands with a cup of ginger tea. This house actually felt like a home; there were paintings hanging on the wall, decorative pillows scattered on the furniture, a wooden coffee table marked with ring stains in the center of the group of sofas, and a dining table with enough chairs for several guests. For the first time in Radiant Garden, there was a real sense of home, like Kairi could actually live here. She twirled the string of the tea bag around her finger and stirred the warm water, watching it become more opaque with each movement.

"Take your time to relax, my dear," her grandmother spoke calmly, "I'm sure you've had a long day."

Even though this was her grandma, Kairi still didn't want to address the situation with Lea. That would just be starting off on the wrong foot. "How did you know I was coming?" she asked.

"I've known for some time. When the world was restored and you were nowhere to be found, I feared that your heart was lost forever. However, a kind-hearted young woman - Aerith I think it was - reassured me that you were safe. "

Kairi's head perked up, "Aerith knew you?"

The woman nodded, "She would visit me from time to time so I wouldn't worry about you, keeping our visits private of course."

"That was...very sweet of her," Kairi said. Though she was pained by the guilt of worrying her grandmother, her admiration for the Restoration Committee only grew.

"A very trustworthy woman, indeed. She told me how you were friends with the boy who saved the worlds."

"Sora." Kairi instinctively smiled upon saying his name.

"So that's his name," she replied, "I never got to meet him face to face, but from what the townsfolk tell me, he seems very nice."

"He is," Kairi nodded, "We grew up together on Destiny Islands, along with our other best friend, Riku."

"Well, you seem very fond of him, so he must be something special," her grandmother smiled at her, "I'd love to hear everything, Kairi, all about you and your friends, how you grew up, and all your adventures. If you don't mind, that is."

"Of course not," Kairi returned her smile.

Kairi and her grandmother talked all afternoon. She told of how Sora was the one who'd found Kairi washed ashore with no memory of her home, and how the mayor had adopted Kairi as his own daughter. She recalled how quickly her friendship had formed with Sora and Riku: how they'd been very competitive over Kairi's attention growing up, but that all three were equally protective of each other. She explained their poorly-thought-out plan to see other worlds by building a wooden raft with a single sail, and they both laughed at how absurd it sounded in hindsight.

"I'm so happy that you had a joyful childhood," her grandmother said, "These boys sound like wonderful friends."

Kairi nodded. "They really are, but-" her voice caught in her throat. Kairi had been given the privilege of a good home, a loving family, and loyal friendships for the past decade, all while her grandmother was lost or worried. Thinking about everyone on the islands, she wouldn't trade her time with them for anything, but she wished her grandmother had been there with her. Tears began to swell in her eyes.

"Kairi, what's the matter?" her grandmother asked. She moved to sit next to her on the couch and wrapped her arm around her. Kairi rested her head on her grandmother's shoulder.

"You should have been there with me," Kairi said, "It wasn't fair. Why was I saved, but you weren't?"

"Hush, dear, it's alright. We're okay now; that's all that matters." She gently stroked Kairi's back as she held her. Her touch was comforting. Why was it so easy for her to be at peace with everything that had happened?

"Grandma?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"If it's not too much to ask," she paused, pulling away to look at her grandmother, "would you mind telling me a story?"

Her grandma's smile brightened, "I've waited so long to hear those words," she said as small tears began to fill her eyes. "What would you like to hear?"

Hours later, Kairi stood before the familiar door to the wizard's cottage. Night had fallen, but a light shone through the window of the home. Shadows were moving under the door as well, so she knew the house was still awake. Kairi took a deep breath and knocked on the door quietly.

The small commotion inside ceased, and the door opened to the wizard dressed in a nightgown and a droopy pointed hat.

"Kairi?" he seemed surprised.

The princess looked at him for a moment, then slowly dropped to her knees and touched her forehead to the ground before him.

"I apologize, Merlin, for my actions earlier. You and the committee were so kind to host me, and I disrespected your household. If you would still have me, I would be honored to train under your guidance. I promise that any disputes I have with Lea," she paused, realizing she hadn't said his name out loud yet, "I will handle them between the two of us."

Taken aback, the wizard just stared at her a moment. "Oh my, well, you're quite alright, my dear. Come on, get up now. The ground is filthy."

"So, you'll still train me?" Kairi rose and dusted her hands on her skirt.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" he responded, motioning her inside, "And regarding my other pupil, we all understand why you reacted the way you did, even the man himself."

"He understood?" Kairi was puzzled. Maybe Lea and Axel were different from each other, like Sora and Roxas.

"Indeed. I should've waited until you'd had time to settle in to bring you two together. Until you are ready, I'll be training you one-on-one."

"Thank you, Merlin, I promise I'll do my best." Kairi bowed gently.

He laughed, "There's no need for that, dear, we're not formal at all around here. Would you like to see where you'll be staying?"

"Um, sure," Kairi said, realizing she hadn't thought about that.

He took her to a modest house in the outer section of the town, surrounded on all sides by flower gardens. Merlin knocked on the door rhythmically, and moments later it was opened by a young woman in a long pink dress. This home was Aerith's.

"Kairi, I'm glad to see you're okay," she smiled.

Merlin spoke, "Aerith has kindly offered to let you stay with her during your time here."

"Thank you, Aerith, and I'm sorry about before," Kairi said.

"That's okay, no need to apologize," she motioned Kairi inside, "Come, I'll take you to your room."

As Kairi entered Aerith's home, she turned to Merlin and smiled. "Thank you, Merlin."

"Get some rest," the wizard winked, "Your training begins tomorrow."

Aerith's home was warm and welcoming, similar to her grandmother's. Floristry was obviously a hobby of hers, judging by the surrounding gardens and various flowers decorating the interior. Kairi didn't mind, though, for the scents were light and refreshing. This world was called Radiant Garden for a reason.

"Did you meet her?" Aerith asked while walking Kairi upstairs.

Kair looked at her curiously, "I'm sorry?"

She turned to face the princess, "Your grandmother. You were gone for so long; did you find her?"

"Actually, she found me," Kairi smiled.

A bright smile formed on Aerith's face, and she touched her fingertips together. "That's fantastic, Kairi! I'm so happy! Such a sweet woman, she was so worried about you." Aerith continued walking, "I had arranged for her to come surprise you when you arrived, but it seems like fate had it worked out regardless."

Kairi looked down as she walked. "I felt so terrible, yet so happy at the same time."

"Terrible? Why?"

"I felt guilty. She deserved better than all that happened to her. All of Radiant Garden did."

Aerith stopped and opened a door to one of the rooms, "None of that was your fault, Kairi. It does deserve better; that's why we're working to restore it, to erase what the Darkness did to us."

"Right," Kairi nodded, "That's why I'm here."

Aerith smiled gently at Kairi, "And we're happy to have you." She gestured into the room, "This is your space, Kairi, make it yours however you'd like."

As Aerith turned to leave, Kairi called out to her, "Hey, Aerith?"

"Yes?" she replied.

Kairi met her eyes, "Thank you...for what you did for her."

"Of course," Aerith smiled, "I always love a happy ending."

Kairi returned her expression. "Still, it means more than I can say. You and the Restoration Committee, Sora is lucky to have friends like you." Though Sora's eagerness to make friends everywhere sometimes worried Kairi, at least he always made the right ones.

Aerith giggled, "Sora's lucky, alright, but not because of us." She winked as she spun to depart once again, leaving the princess to settle in for the night.

Kairi didn't realize how drained she was until she was in bed. Only one day had passed, yet everything felt different. With her determination renewed, Kairi extended her hand and focused her mind on all she had to fight for. Destiny's Embrace materialized into her outstretched hand for the first time since her reunion with Sora and Riku in the World that Never Was. Kairi smiled to herself, thinking Aerith would probably like its floral design interweaving with the metal.

"For my family. For Sora. I'll make it right, I promise."

* * *

Lea fell exhaustively onto his bed. He was in Radiant Garden, so, technically, he was home. With how things had gone, however, it sure didn't feel that way. Everything about the world had changed, and Isa and Roxas were both gone.

He wasn't really sure what he'd expected to happen that day, but it all happened regardless. He'd predicted that she'd be angry, justifiably so. When he'd caught her eyes, however, it was like something else entirely, almost like she didn't want to be angry. Then, he'd gone and screwed everything up again. He'd had this whole apology planned out, but seeing her made him feel...guilty.

Lea chuckled to himself. It was a funny thought - him feeling. Not too long ago, he hadn't been able to feel anything. For a decade, all he could do was cling to memories of emotions, a task that'd become increasingly difficult over time. Even then, the closest he'd come to an actual feeling were in times of abandonment - whether by Saix or Roxas. It was like an intense sensation would come over him. Was it anger? Fear? Axel hadn't remembered by then. Regardless, adjusting to having a heart was proving difficult. Each time an emotion would come over him, he'd just freeze. In time, he was told, he'd re-learn how to process them.

The damage that day, however, had already been done. All he ever did was destroy: his and Isa's chance at a normal life, his friendships, and possibly his chance at redemption. Well, fire WAS the element of destruction, right? Maybe that's all he was meant to do. He closed his eyes and slowly inhaled. Merlin had said that the power of fire comes from the breath, and as Lea filled his lungs with air, he could sense it within himself. He exhaled, extending his hand in front of him, and a flame grew from his palm. It neither burned him, nor caused him pain. When the flames died, it was replaced by his Keyblade.

"The Keyblade gave me a chance," he said to himself, "Why?"

The metal gave off a red glow, as if responding to him.

"For Isa, for Roxas. I'll make it right. I promise."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I apologize for the delay; I got stuck in a few spots on this chapter. Again, all feedback is welcome!


	3. Chapter 3: Destati

Kairi awoke slowly, taking her time before opening her eyes to the light of the morning. Her body felt weightless as if she were floating in clouds, which she attributed to her exhaustion. It was in wiggling her fingers and toes that she realized something was off. There were no blankets beneath her hands, no pillow supporting her head, and no soft mattress cushioning her body.

She really was floating!

In a panic, her eyes snapped open to find only unending darkness around herself. Either she was floating, or she'd been falling so long that the sensation had worn away, unable to tell down from up. Suddenly, a strong chorus of voices reached her ear:

"Awaken!

"Hold out your hand."

Kairi complied and reached her right hand in front of her. The dark around her was then replaced with a flash of blinding light, causing Kairi to shield her eyes with her left arm. When the light faded, she found herself standing on a large platform whose floor was made of stained glass. An image of herself formed upon it. On it, Kairi appeared to be floating upwards, with her face directed above her and her eyes gently closed. Surrounding herself were small circles containing portraits of the people Kairi held most dear: Sora, Riku, and Namine.

Kairi took in her surroundings. Save for the platform she was on, there was only darkness like before. She approached the edge and peered over, but the tower extended infinitely with no ground in sight.

"Where...am I?" Kairi asked. Last she recalled, she was laying down to sleep in Aerith's home after a long first day in Radiant Garden.

The chorus of disembodied voices echoed once more:

"Awaken.

"The time has come.

"Awaken."

Kairi turned around to see a figure on the other side of the platform, facing away from her. Her blonde hair and white dress made her stand out against the dark environment.

"Namine!" Kairi cried out. She ran to her and reached out to touch her Nobody's shoulder, only to have her hand pass through the girl's body. "An illusion?" Kairi asked herself.

The Namine turned to face Kairi and gave her a gentle smile. "Tell me, Kairi, what is it you want from life?"

Kairi opened her mouth to speak, but a powerful gust of wind swirled around her. She held up her hands to brace against the force while Namine's illusion remained unaffected. When the wind died and her vision cleared, Kairi's surroundings had changed. The stained glass and empty darkness was replace by her familiar islands. She found herself sitting upon the large horizontal Paopu tree, facing out into the sunset. On each side of her stood her closest friends. To her left, Riku gave her a signature smirk, as if to say "Welcome back." To her right, Sora gifted her with a bright grin, the kind he gave when he couldn't control his happiness. Kairi's heart was free of burden, and all felt at peace.

To Kairi's dismay, the dream faded almost as quickly as it had formed, and she once again stood on the glass floor before Namine. The mirage's expression seemed genuine, however, as she awaited Kairi's reply.

"I want...peace. I want to end this war and live happily on my islands," Kairi said.

Namine folded her hands behind her back and nodded with a smile. She faded from sight and a path of floating stained glass tiles formed behind her.

Kairi reached her hand to where her hallucination once stood, but the space was empty.

"What is this about?" Kairi asked herself, "Some kind of test?" She placed her foot on the first floating tile and pushed down. It remained stationary. Confident in its steadiness, she proceeded forward.

The path led upwards to a tower identical to the first one, save for the image formed by the stained glass. Kairi appeared on it like before, only this time beside six people she recognized: Belle, Aurora, Snow White, Jasmine, Cinderella, and Alice. All seven Princesses of Heart side-by-side. How long had it been since they were all together, preventing the spread of Darkness to all worlds? Though they'd only met once, Kairi had truly felt a connection to them.

It was a position of immense responsibility, containing a heart of pure Light, and Kairi wasn't sure that she was ready to bear it. She'd had so many questions: how was she chosen? Why was she chosen? Was it even a choice by some sentient being, or was it random?

She'd been so transfixed by the colorful glass that she'd failed to notice a new figure appear on the circular platform. Kairi immediately recognized him, for who else could pull off long, silver hair but Riku? His back faced her, forcing her to circle the platform to meet his gaze.

"Are you...another illusion?" Kairi asked.

The silver-haired young man lifted his head, his hands remaining in his pockets. "What are you afraid of, Kairi?"

Kairi's environment transformed once again, but this time her new surroundings were unfamiliar. She appeared in a vast desert, mostly flat with various plateaus jutting from the ground. The most disturbing aspect, however, were the hundreds of Keyblades protruding from the sand around her.

"What...happened here?" she asked, turning about, "I don't recognize this place." This world was so barren and empty, as if it had been laid asunder by a great war. If a war had taken place here, then were all these Keyblades...the casualties?

Kairi spotted a person in the distance, and her heart leapt with joy. She knew that brown spiky hair anywhere. Without hesitation, she took off sprinting towards the friend who she missed so dearly.

"Sora!" she shouted as she ran, "Sora, it's me!" He stood facing away from her. He either couldn't hear her or was ignoring her. Sora wouldn't ignore her, though, would he? The closer she came to him, the more something seemed off. Sora had always been on the leaner side, but here his muscles had grown substantially. Her pace slowed to a walk as she recalled the question previously asked to her:

 _What are you afraid of, Kairi?_

"Sora?" she asked, "Are you alright?" Kairi was only feet away from his turned back, within arms reach. She extended her hand forward, hoping he was just another illusion, but her fingertips grazed the fabric of his shirt. His body turned to face her first, then his head. He looked down sorrowfully, avoiding her gaze. Kairi placed both hands on his shoulders and gently spoke, "Sora, it's okay. You're safe. You don't have to hide anything from me. I'm just happy to see you again," she smiled.

As his gaze shifted upwards, it sent Kairi stumbling back in shock. The bright sea that was once Sora's eyes had turned to a yellow haze. When his eyes met hers, his expression changed from sorrow to one Kairi had never witnessed from him before.

Anger. Raw, unfiltered anger.

"No," he spoke. His hand shot forward, catching Kairi unexpectedly by her neck. The grip around her throat tightened as he lifted her from the ground. "You're too late," he said. His voice had deepened, and his strength had multiplied; this wasn't Sora. Kairi struggled to breathe as she attempted in vain to loosen his calloused hand. Unable to speak, all she could do was search his eyes for the boy she knew; the boy who found her washed ashore so many years ago. All that met her were yellow daggers that may as well have pierced straight to her heart. Tears formed in her eyes, though not for herself. These were the stakes if Sora were to be lost to Darkness; if Kairi failed him.

Kairi kept her gaze on Sora even as her strength weakened, and prayed that the Sora she knew was still there. His grip was unrelenting, as if no part of him was fighting this. Then, just as her senses began to fade completely, he vanished, leaving her to fall to the ground. Kairi fought for breath as she grasped her throat, her lungs not prepared for the sudden entry of air. Tears, however, still came forth, demanding to be released. Lacking any strength, Kairi collapsed on her side and allowed them to stream down her face and onto the dirt beneath her.

"Sora…" she repeatedly muttered between hyperventilated breaths.

 _It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It wasn't real_

Kairi echoed those words to herself over and over, but her inner fear replied.

 _It could be._

A part of her hoped that, somehow, the Sora she knew would appear in her nightmare to tell her that this would never happen; that it'd all be okay. Kairi lay by herself for what felt like an eternity, but he never showed.

The dream eventually faded, and Kairi found herself curled on the glass before the illusion of Riku. The strain on her throat had left, as if nothing had occurred in the past few minutes. Tears continued to fill her eyes, however, as she processed what had happened. She slowly stood and faced the boy who expected an answer.

"Do I have to say it?" she glared into the eyes of her illusion, who gave no acknowledgement. "Fine," she jabbed. "I can't…" she stopped herself. "I couldn't bear it...if Sora or anyone I care for...was lost to Darkness."

Riku regretfully looked down, and Kairi realized the irony of saying this to him, even if he was fake. This had already happened before with Riku. Though his strength brought him back, Kairi knew that Riku shared her fear - that Sora would experience the same fate.

Riku faded just as Namine had, and another path opened before her. She hesitated in moving, fearing what else this place would subject her to. Her resolve pushed her forward as the path led her farther up, though it wasn't as if any direction really mattered.

What would all of this accomplish, anyways? She'd been pried over what she wanted and what she feared. Why was this place asking her such questions? Would they only get deeper and more personal as she continued?

Stepping foot onto the new tower, the mural took Kairi aback, for only she and Sora appeared within it. Both curled on their sides as if asleep, their images faced each other with their hands intertwined in the center. Kairi blushed at the mere thought of being so close to him again… She shook her head to bring her attention back, "Focus, Kairi," she said to herself, "You need to-" she was stopped in her tracks once more. The new illusion that appeared before her only elevated her bashfulness. The boy she was trying to get her mind off of in that moment was within arms reach.

Unlike the other mirages, he emerged facing her directly. Out of fear, she instinctively stepped out of his reach before remembering that this wasn't her nightmare. His appearance was of the Sora she knew and remembered. He sported a confident stance, but his vivid blue eyes looked to her with tenderness. With his gaze, her fears were washed away, for this boy who stood before her could never become the subject of her nightmare. She folded her hands behind her back and smiled at him.

"So, Sora, what's your question for me?"

"Hey, Kairi," he scratched the back of his head, "Last one, I promise. What do you cherish most?"

She already knew the answer, but needed more than anything else in the moment to live out this dream, especially after the last one. She knew exactly where she would go and who she would see. That time, she welcomed the swirling winds.

Kairi's eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, for the cave only allowed a small trickle of light to break through from above. The familiar sand moved beneath her feet as the stone walls came into focus. It amazed her that each of their sketches, from the fabled Chocobo to their random scribbles, had stayed in tact after all the years. She grazed her hand along the smooth edges until she came upon the drawing she sought. The one she'd found on her first day back on the restored islands. The one she'd made her own addition to on that same day.

It was nothing that stood out artistically, like Namine's colorful sketches had; just an innocent children's drawing at first. For years, it stood dormant and untouched, while something slowly stirred in the hearts of its creators. That "something" grew large enough to compel one of them to modify the drawing ten years later. A minute change, but with a message clearer than what words could express.

It had all made sense in that moment: his competitiveness with Riku over the years, his sacrifice, and his promise. Kairi had thought herself foolish for being so blind. Whether or not she reciprocated these feelings was without question, for where her heart always sought refuge was no coincidence.

"You've always been there, haven't you?" she asked as she ran her fingers across the chalk.

"And I always will be."

Kairi spun eagerly to the source of his voice. Though he was just a dream, her emotions still overcame her at his sudden appearance. The distance between them quickly disappeared, and she embraced the person she truly wanted to see.

Never had a dream felt so real as her fingers ran through his chocolate hair. He returned her embrace, and they both sighed into each other in relief. His touch wasn't firm or coarse as before, but tender and warm just as she remembered him.

"I miss you," she muttered, not caring that her words wouldn't reach the real Sora's ears. They needed to be said, as did many others. She could say everything right here, right now, with no fears or consequences; just her thoughts finally articulated to the one who needed to hear them. Was she a coward for considering this temptation?

"I miss you too," his arms tightened around her waist.

She hoped he truly did, that it wasn't just her wishes being projected. She pushed out of their embrace and faced him. He gave her a bright smile and reached within his pocket. Her temptation only grew deeper, for what emerged in his hand wasn't her lucky charm she'd expected, but the fruit it was shaped after. The yellow star of legend, said to contain the ability to unite the destiny of the two who share it. If she wanted, she could make their depiction on the cave walls a reality and bring existence to her fantasy.

Everything about him looked, sounded, and felt real, but none of this was. Her mind repeated this truth, that no action here would be genuine. It wouldn't be fair for her to truly speak if he weren't truly listening, or for her to experience what he couldn't. Until the time was right, her thoughts wouldn't be put into action, real or imaginary.

"What is it, Kairi?" he asked.

She smiled back, "Oh nothing, just...taking it in." She cherished every detail of the moment: their secret cave, the sound of the small waterfall outside, the scent of seawater mixed with foliage. She cupped both of her hands over his. "Some things are better face-to face." Using her hands, she folded his over the sacred fruit. "The time will come, and when it does, it'll be worth the wait. It always is with you."

Their gazes met as Kairi's hands lingered over his. "That a promise?" he half-smiled and lifted an eyebrow.

She could at least ensure to herself. "Promise," she replied as the winds returned and her dream faded.

Cast out of her fantasy, Kairi stood once more in the strange, elegant setting before a dream of Sora. Only, that illusion she couldn't touch. Her heart sank at the sudden pang of loneliness. How much longer would this place torment her, diving deeper into her heart?

Kairi looked the mirage in his eyes and swallowed heavily as he awaited her reply like the others. She acknowledged him with authenticity:

"Sora...your heart, your friendship, it means more to me than anything," she said softly. He appeared genuinely astonished at her words, causing her face to flush red.

 _Oh, god, you ARE fake, right?_

Her nerves calmed as he settled into a smile before vanishing. Was she selfish for thinking this? She questioned her worthiness of bearing pure Light if she put her friendships before the fate of the worlds.

No path stood before her, but a large door materialized on the far side of the stained-glass tower. Botanic designs weaved along the dark wood from its base to its almond-shaped top. Kairi approached it and ran her fingers down the smooth finish.

Two things concerned Kairi. Firstly, this door didn't seem to lead anywhere, for it stood on its own with no walls or room attached to it. Secondly, it didn't have a handle or knob. No where it led, and no way to open it.

Realization came to her later than she'd liked to admit. Holding her right hand in front of her, Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace to her fingertips. With it, a keyhole revealed itself upon the door. Following her intuition, she directed the tip of her Keyblade towards it. A beam of light shot from the blade and pierced the keyhole. The floor quaked as the doors slowly eased open towards her. Light poured in from the room ahead, forcing her to shield her darkness-adjusted eyes.

"Please be the end," Kairi prayed. Keyblade in hand, the princess slowly proceeded forward. This new "room", however, couldn't really be referred to as such, for it appeared as if she were above the clouds. Several paces forward stood a pedestal, on which a white flame danced merrily. Kairi unsummoned her Keyblade and approached the strange radiance. Instinctively, she reached her hand towards it. Though her skin was mere inches from it, no warning was given that it would burn her. No heat crept up her hand, and the blaze continued to swirl carelessly upon its pillar.

"Oh heart of pure light", a deep, vivid voice called out to her. Kairi jumped back from the flame and glanced all around. The voice held omnipotence, stemming from no singular source. She didn't know whether to be terrified or awestruck.

"Who are you?" she asked in return, simply directing her gaze upwards. "Where am I?"

"Reach into the flame, to find the answers your heart desires," was the only reply she received.

The princess obeyed and slowly submerged her hand in the white kindle. Her mind was immediately filled with visions that were not hers; visions of a great war taking place upon a familiar land. She experienced several conflicting emotions—pain, pleasure, joy, sorrow, guilt, peace, anger, serenity—Kairi fought the urge to recoil her hand back.

The voice rang out again:

"When Darkness overtook the land, the worlds became isolated from each other. Under the threat of eternal Darkness, Kingdom Hearts dispersed the purest of Light into the hearts of seven young maidens. Immune from the pull of Darkness, they kept Light alive and protected the Door."

Kairi's vision sang with the voice, depicting the heart-shaped moon shedding Light onto the world below. The Door must have meant the one Ansem had opened in the ruins of Hollow Bastion. The voice continued:

"They were not immortal, however. When the time came for their hearts to return to the source, Kingdom Hearts reincarnated the Light into a new body and soul, continuing the cycle and maintaining the seal over the Heart of all Worlds. With each generation came seven Princesses of Heart. Though not all were royalty, they held immense power, and their hearts drew many close to them."

One by one, a line of women appeared to Kairi's left, all of diverse ages and appearances. Some dressed in elegance and grace, while others displayed readiness for battle.

"Who stand beside you are the previous vessels whose hearts bore pure Light: the Light within your heart now, and the very same that glows before you."

The white tendrils continued to swirl painlessly about her hand, giving off a soft aura. This wasn't a flame made of fire at all, hence why it gave off no heat. This Light didn't solely belong to her, but to many.

And if that was the Light within her heart, then that meant she was…

"I'm in my own heart?" Kairi asked, "Is that even possible?" The explanation made sense, regarding the questions, illusions, and dreams.

Judging by the number of Princesses that came before her, this Keyblade War must be ancient, passed down only in stories like the ones her grandmother told her.

Before releasing her hand from the Light, Kairi studied the faces of the women beside her. She wondered their names and searched for any sort of connection with them. With no luck, she pulled her hand from the Light, only to have it pull her back. Before confusion could dawn on her, it began inching up her arm.

Though there was no immediate danger, Kairi still panicked at the unexpected action. The Light soon engulfed her arm, her torso, her legs, and her whole body. Before her vision swarmed with overwhelming brightness, the voice spoke once more, accompanied by dozens more feminine tones:

"Embrace the Light, Kairi, for it is you."

Kairi jolted awake in her bed, drenched in a pool of her own sweat; how long had she been dreaming for? Seconds later, her bedroom door was swung open, and Aerith came running in.

"Kairi! Are you alright?"

"Um, Yeah." She pressed a palm to her head, "Just a dream, I guess."

Aerith took a seat at the edge of Kairi's bed and looked to her with concern. "A nightmare about Lea?"

Kairi rubbed the back of her head, "No,actually, he wasn't even there. It was strange, like I was seeing inside my own heart."

Aerith's expression turned curious. "... Interesting… Do you want to go find Merlin now?"

She glanced out her window, and it was clear that morning was still far off. Though Merlin likely had an erratic sleeping schedule, it would be rude to disturb him so late. "I'll tell him in the morning. I'm sure it's nothing big," Kairi smiled reassuringly at Aerith.

Her hostess pressed the back of her hand to Kairi's perspiring forehead. "At least allow me to bring your temperature down?"

"How would you do that?" the princess asked. She didn't recall any potion cabinets in Aerith's home, or at least what she'd seen of it.

Aerith smiled and gently placed a hand on each of Kairi's temples. She breathed slowly and deeply. From her peripherals, Kairi could see that the woman's hands were glowing, and she immediately felt the effects. Her heartbeat slowed, her muscles relaxed, the pulsing in her head ceased, and the chill in her body slowly dissipated. As if sensing that she had been fully alleviated, Aerith released her hands.

Kairi looked to her healer in surprise, "You're...you're a mage!"

Aerith smiled and shrugged, "Kind of. I guess you could say I'm in touch with Life."

The connection to the vast flower gardens surrounding Aerith's home came to mind. "Thank you, Aerith."

"My pleasure!" she said, rising from the bed, "I'll give you space so you can rest up. Don't hesitate to call for anything, okay?"

"Actually," Kairi stopped her, "do you have pen and paper? I think journaling will help me understand my dreams more."

Aerith nodded and happily retrieved the items Kairi had asked for, leaving her to her thoughts. Initially, the princess genuinely intended just to journal in order to prevent any memory gaps from her experience. However, the more she wrote her thoughts, the more her writing turned into… a letter. Would she send it? Likely not, lest she feel the need to embarrass herself. Regardless, if she couldn't speak her thoughts at the moment, she would at least write them. The pen flowed seamlessly along the parchment, and the sound of ink to medium became almost therapeutic. She lifted her pen to the top of the page and added a, perhaps unnecessary, header:

"To Sora..."

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone, thank you so much for continuing to read and give feedback on this story! A smile creeps across my face whenever I'm notified of a review/follow/favorite. It really touches my heart:) My resolution is to write everyday so that I can finish this story before Kingdom Hearts 3 comes out. Wow, just saying that last phrase is blowing my mind. Did you all catch the new trailers? Kingdom Hearts 3 is really happening this year! Thank you, again, for taking your time to read my story!

Another very big thank-you to FlowerLady-Aerith for beta-reading this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Heart to Heart

The walls of Radiant Garden had been fully rebuilt. From the outside it appeared colossal, but only a few feet's ascension divided the bailey from its top on the town's side. It reminded Lea of the clock-tower above Twilight Town's train station: tall, sturdy, and with an unmatched view. Upon it, he sat and beheld the world beyond the town, kicking his dangling feet against the stones. Warm colors of the morning began lighting the eastern horizon, and an image of Axel and Roxas watching the sunset together in that small town appeared in his mind. It seemed so long ago.

 _"Hey, Roxas, betcha don't know why the sun sets red," he smiled, "You see, light is made up of lots of colors, and out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."_

 _Roxas pushed his shoulder and replied sarcastically, "Like I asked, know-it-all."_

Lea smiled at the memory. To Roxas, it might've sounded like a random fact from out of nowhere, but it was more than that. The Sun made him feel alive, even now as it crept over the eastern range. Every cell of his body felt when it rose, crested, and fell. It made sense that a giant globe of fire would give energy to those whom the element was partial to. While the other wavelengths of sunlight were scattered and absorbed in the atmosphere, the longest one made it through. His hair was red, his magic was red, and his weapon was red. He always hoped that it meant something; that he too could go the distance.

"You're up early," a high-pitched voice said, and Lea snapped back to reality. He turned to see Yuffie approaching from the back side of the wall. She quickly jumped up and took a seat beside him.

"Likewise," he replied, turning his head back east.

"I just finished a run with Tifa, and she kicked my butt!" the girl hunched over exhaustively. "I figured I'd watch the sunrise while I'm up. Why are you here?" she turned to him.

He raised his shoulders, "Just felt like it, I guess."

Yuffie sighed. Lea figured it was targeted at his dismissal, but she wasn't exactly the best at reading one's mood. She continued an attempt at avoiding awkward silence. "I don't think I've seen your Keyblade yet. Mind showing me?" she asked, leaning forward with interest.

Lea raised an eyebrow in her direction, but conceded. He summoned it to his right hand and held it parallel to the horizon.

She eyed its detail, specifically the handle shaped like his former weapon of choice, "Don't you miss your chakrams?"

"Well, of course. Who wouldn't?" Lea shrugged.

"I couldn't live without my shuriken!" Yuffie pulled out her four-edged blades. "Throwing weapons are just the way to go!" She feigned a pitch, "it's just so satisfying when you hit your target dead on!"

"Heh, yeah," Lea chuckled, "and even when I didn't, at least their surroundings would've been on fire."

The ninja rolled her eyes, "Well, I couldn't do THAT! What are you, some kinda pyromaniac?"

He released his weapon, "Hey, I don't enjoy setting things on fire. It comes with the job, but Merlin's been lecturing me about restraint."

"Oh yeah! How's training coming along?"

The redhead held out his hand once more, only this time he filled his palm with a steady flame. Yuffie instinctively shuffled away from the heat.

"I always thought you needed the Keyblade to use magic," she said.

Lea looked to her and smirked, "Guess that makes me special."

* * *

"A...Dive to the Heart?" Kairi tilted her head at her teacher.

"Precisely!" Merlin raised his index finger as he paced his home. "An experience of inner reflection in which one is confronted by one's own heart."

"How strange. But I didn't have to fight anything."

Merlin faced her and raised an eyebrow, "Ah, but didn't you? You had to be vulnerable, admit your fears and desires. Not all fights are physical, my dear."

"I guess that makes sense," Kairi said, thankful that Merlin didn't pry her for the answers she gave. "Just because there isn't Darkness doesn't mean inner conflict can't exist."

"Now you've got it!" The wizard jumped excitedly. Kairi was still getting used to his eccentric movements. "Are you ready to begin your training?"

"Right now?" Kairi asked.

"I see no reason to wait any longer. If you're ready, the sooner the better!"

Kairi smiled, "I couldn't agree more."

Merlin took the princess on a short walk to what seemed to be an empty alleyway. If Kairi didn't already trust the wizard, this would've sent up several red flags.

"Here we are!" he threw his hands up, gesturing all around himself.

Kairi scratched her head, "Um, Merlin?" she paused, not wanting to appear disrespectful, "Where is 'here'?"

The wizard turned around and held up a finger. Once he began twirling it around, the ground beneath them started to rumble. It was then that Kairi realized one section of the walkway appeared differently from the rest. The small area slowly moved aside, revealing a winding staircase beneath it.

"Come, follow me!" Merlin pranced down the steps.

"So this leads to your chamber?" Kairi asked as she hastily followed him.

"Well, either that, or I'm enjoying a stroll through the sewers!" His voice echoed through the cavity. Above Kairi's head, the walkway re-positioned itself, locking them inside. Fortunately, torches on the wall lit ablaze to illuminate their path once the sunlight was cut off.

Kairi giggled shakily. Her thumbs circled each other as she made her way down the long, winding staircase. It wasn't that she was claustrophobic. There was just something about dark, tight spaces that reminded her of...unpleasant memories. She ground herself in reality by running her fingers along the stone wall to her right and the railing to her left.

Their descent concluded shortly, and the two stepped into a hallway that ended in a heavy-looking door. Kairi couldn't help but notice several scorch marks along the walls surrounding the door, and she tried not to think of where, and who, they came from. The existence of the large, probably magic-proof door likely happened after those marks had been made. The wizard pushed it open and gestured Kairi to enter before him.

She came into a seemingly normal room with random furniture strewn about: a dresser on one end, some teapots on the ground, a few small tables scattered around.

"What kind of magic will I be learning?" Kairi asked.

"I have no clue!" the wizard replied enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry?" She turned to face him. How would he train her if he didn't even know what magic to start at?

"Everyone resonates differently with magic, my dear. Some, like my other student, master a single element with the ultimate proficiency. Others, like Sora, can be a jack-of-all-trades with mid-level spells."

Kairi realized that she'd never seen Axel use his fire, not even when she'd escaped from him. He'd used force, but not his powers like Saix had. Maybe that meant something; that even as a Nobody, Axel had his limits.

"How do you discover one's affinity?" she asked, giving her teacher her full attention.

"Usually, if not already obvious, I can detect it. But even in this chamber, where one's magical ties are supposed to be at their peak, I cannot sense the color of your spirit."

Kairi's motivation was dwindling. "So I have no magic?" she asked wistfully.

"Not necessarily," he held up a finger and began pacing again, "In all my years, I have never trained one with only Light in their heart. My hypothesis is that you will be granted magic we've yet to see," he smiled. The princess' eyes lit up at the wizard's words. Noticing her rise in determination, he continued. " We'll start with what we know. I look forward to discovering your powers with you, Kairi."

The princess took another readied stance, even as her arms shook and her face sweat. What had felt like hours had passed, yet the young Keyblade-wielder hadn't released a single joule of magic from her weapon. Logically, they'd started with the basics - elemental spells of fire, ice, aero, and thunder - to no avail. The same story occurred with the time spell, stop.

Kairi did her best to remain as focused as she could on Merlin's floating teapot. She didn't even know what it would feel like once her magic came to her, but she remained diligent. Holding her Keyblade in front of her, she pointed it towards her target and concentrated on her weapon's crown. Her lungs slowly filled with air. She swung her blade down in an arch and, on its way back up, commanded the spell into existence.

"Magnet!" she called, but the porcelain pot remained unaffected, mocking her failure. She sighed and dropped Destiny's Embrace to her side, "It's no use. I haven't felt a single thing."

Merlin stood aside and contemplated her predicament, stroking his beard slowly. She looked to him for more direction, but he remained pondering.

After some time, the wizard flicked his finger. The simple motion sent a teapot flying across the room, straight for his student. She quickly ducked to the side, narrowly avoiding the pot as it shattered against the wall behind her.

"Merlin! What the-" before she could finish, another teapot flew towards her, and she was forced to dodge once more. The next one she was prepared for. Before it reached her, it was smashed to the side by her Keyblade.

"I'm trying a new approach, my dear! Always be on your toes!"

The fragile objects continued to materialize and catapult at her. Though she was getting the hang of ducking and sidestepping, she knew she couldn't keep it up forever. When she evaded another, she turned her attention forward on the lookout for the next. Her obstacle, however, had upgraded from a small teapot to a full-sized wooden dresser. Something stirred in her heart, something she'd only felt before in Saix's cell before she'd received her Keyblade.

 _"Cheer up," Saix stood in front of her cell. She sat on the cold floor, her knees held against her chest. "I'll let you see Sora soon."_

 _Kairi's head perked up, "Sora is here?!"_

 _"He waltzed in here without a second thought - to save you," his eyebrows furrowed._

 _Anger filled Kairi as she jumped to her feet and grasped the prison bars. "If anything happens to Sora, I'll never forgive you!" she glared at the Nobody. Down at her side, her cell companion let out a growl._

 _Her captor's expression was unmoved, "Don't make me laugh, Keyblade bait." Seeing confusion form on her face, he continued, "You are the fire that feeds Sora's anger. You are the bait that will bring him to us." Kairi's eyes widened; heat rushed to her head. "And that's why," his eyes narrowed, "we need you to give more screams of pain and anguish."_

 _His intentions became clear once a gigantic Nobody emerged with a hammer-like weapon larger than the size of its body. Her limbs went numb. She could have complied or cowered in the corner of her cell, and no one would have blamed her. Something surged within her, however. She was done putting her friends into danger, done waiting for someone to rescue her. She faced forward with confidence. "Go ahead and try!" she proclaimed, "I'll never cry for you!"_

 _His eye twitched. She was getting to him. "Do it," he commanded, and his subordinate raised its weapon. Thinking of Sora and Riku, Kairi summoned all of her strength as it came down. The blast drove the bars of her cell inward, one of which tagged the left side of her face._

Kairi recalled her strength in that moment, allowing the surging feeling to break forth and course through her body. Instinctively, she took a solid stance and held her weapon in defense. "Protect me!" she yelled as she brought up Destiny's Embrace. At her command, the blade burst with a flash of light. A loud crack echoed in her ears and, next she knew, she was surrounded by broken planks of wood. Kairi dropped her arms as she took in her surroundings, quickly noticing that her whole form was giving off a soft white aura.

She'd cast her first spell.

A bright smile grew across her face. She looked to her master, whose expression mirrored hers.

"I did it!" She jumped up and down in excitement, "I cast… something." She examined her arms, which were still glowing. A word appeared in her mind.

 _Protect._

Merlin circled her curiously, "Some sort of shield, possibly?" he speculated. The emanation slowly faded, returning Kairi to her original state. "Oh, how fascinating! This could be the first of many spells in your repertoire! We must try that again."

"That sounds great!" Kairi smiled. Her eyes wandered to the collection of broken wood and ceramic scattered around the floor, "Just as long as it doesn't involve throwing more furniture at me."

Merlin released her once she was able to freely cast the spell on her own accord, rather than as a self-defense reflex. It took some time, but after some advice on focusing her energy, Kairi was able to command her magic. Despite her mental exhaustion, she eagerly strolled down the streets of Radiant Garden in the direction of her grandmother's home.

Passing the market, she considered getting her some flowers, or perhaps a necklace. A certain distinguishable voice, however, quickly brought her out of her mood and sent her hiding behind a shop corner. She poked her head around and spotted the redhead conversing with a shopkeeper who reminded her of Donald.

"Aw, c'mon. You sure you don't have any?"

"I'm s'rry. I'm fresh outa sea-salt ice cream 'till I can make more t'morrow," the owner replied with a thick accent that Kairi hadn't heard before.

"That's a shame. Your ice cream's the highlight of my day," Lea folded his arms, "Save me some when you get a new batch, 'kay?"

For the first time, Kairi was able to take in his appearance. He no longer sported the long, black trench coat of the Organization, but a combination of warm colors that matched his hair. Around his neck sat a black and yellow plaid bandanna that covered his collarbone. An orange sleeveless coat extended down to the back of his knees, leaving his slender yet robust arms on display. In the front it opened wide, revealing a white v-neck shirt below. On his lower half, he wore loose tan pants and simple black shoes. His fiery locks remained unrestrained, spiking behind his temples and down his neck and shoulders. She'd never forget how tall he was, but he towered over the duck-like shopkeeper.

As he turned to leave, Kairi ducked back behind the corner before he could spot her. She breathed deeply.

 _Lea is not my enemy_

She repeated the statement to herself as the sound of his footsteps amplified. She cringed at the awkwardness if he were to discover her basically stalking him. He kept walking in the direction of the castle, however, and a sigh of relief escaped her lungs.

Why was she hiding from him? She still wanted answers, and Lea hadn't done anything to her.

 _And this day was going so well._

She continued through the marketplace, and onto the small, familiar cottage.

* * *

Kairi spun in a circle, showing off her glowing form to her grandmother before the protection wore off. "Whadya think?" she smiled brightly.

The woman's face lit up with a smile, "I'm so proud of you, Kairi!"

"I was hoping for an attack spell, but this feels amazing!"

"Violence doesn't equate to power, dear. You can save many lives, including your own. Embrace what your heart is telling you."

Kairi nodded. She was so used to seeing offense magic, especially after having witnessed Sora battle the marksman Organization member. She'd insisted on helping him, but Riku had held her back, knowing Sora could fend for himself. There had been more Heartless to take care of at the time, anyways. The fact that Lea had been gifted with fire also came to mind. She'd assumed that she'd at least know one element.

"Is anything else on your mind, Kairi?" her grandmother asked. Did thinking of him really change her demeanor that much?

Kairi took a deep breath. She didn't want to burden her grandmother, but she needed guidance. "It has to do with Lea," she gazed at her feet.

"The tall man with spiky red hair?" she asked, gesturing her hands above her head. Kairi nodded in response. "Ah, yes, I remember him. It's difficult to forget a young man of his...presence."

Kairi was taken aback, "You've met before?"

"Why, yes. Long ago, before the invasion."

Kairi's eyes grew wide at the new information, "Lea is from Radiant Garden?"

Her grandmother gave a single slow nod. "Now, what's going on?"

Kairi rubbed the back of her head and sat down next to her. "Well, it's not exactly about Lea," she began.

She spilled everything out into the open as her grandmother listened intently. Verbally recounting her experience was more painful than she'd expected, forcing her to choke back tears.

"And that's why I was running away from Merlin's cottage yesterday. I was weak, and I couldn't face him. I saw him today, and the same instinct hit me again. I-" her voice broke, "I don't know what to do."

Kairi looked to her grandmother to imply she'd finished and awaited her response. The woman quickly pulled Kairi into a tight hug. There was nothing holding back her tears, but she found herself relieved of a heavy burden. She buried her face into her grandmother's blouse

"I'm so sorry," she said softly as she stroked Kairi's hair, "I had no idea how much you'd truly been through."

"What should I do?" Kairi muttered.

"What do you want to do?" she replied.

Kairi thought for a moment as she regained control of her voice. "I want to be unafraid. I want to give him a chance like everyone else is able to, but even his presence triggers a panic."

"Well, everyone else hasn't gone through what you did with him. You can't hold their forgiveness over your head."

"I just still feel scared and angry, but I really don't want to be. It's like something's wrong with me."

Her grandmother pushed her out of their embrace, and held her shoulders. "Kairi," she said earnestly, looking her in the eyes, "You are justified in those feelings. Regardless of whether or not Lea deserves forgiveness, you had every reason to react that way when reminded of your experience."

Kairi had never heard her grandmother speak with such esteem. Up until then, her voice had been soft and brittle. Her words lifted a weight from Kairi's shoulders. Pondering on them, she realized that no one had blamed her for running from Lea; no one but herself. She smiled lightly and wiped her face, "Thank you." The woman smiled back and pulled Kairi in for another gentle hug. "Should I talk to him?" Kairi asked.

"I believe it will help you understand each other, but only when you are ready, dear." Kairi sighed heavily, and her grandmother continued, "You know what might help you feel better? Some ice cream." She smiled.

"I'd love some, but I think the shop's all out."

A bright smile beamed its way across the woman's face. "Fear not," she got up and made her way to her kitchen, "for I make all of mine homemade."

* * *

Kairi hurried back to Aerith's with the leftover ice-cream her grandmother had insisted she take home with her. Each popsicle stick was still covered with the tupperware forms they were frozen in to keep them fresh. Upon entering Aerith's home, it was clear that no one was home yet. Setting the tray of frozen treats neatly in the freezer, she made a mental note to offer Aerith a share later and made her way up to her room.

Sitting up in her bed, she gazed out the second story window. Until then, she hadn't had the chance to take in the beautiful view it offered. Her elevated window sat perpendicular to the direction of Radiant Garden's outer wall, offering her a scene of its span over the homes it guarded. Some areas were so dense with buildings that Kairi imagined herself easily running along the rooftops. As her eyes wandered over the picture before her, her mind wandered to the man it'd been trying to avoid.

Even when she felt afraid, she could never bring herself to hate him. The fact that he originated from Radiant Garden had changed her whole perspective. If he was from here, how was it that he'd become a Nobody when everyone else had been scattered after the Heartless invasion? There had to be more to him than meets the eye. She realized that, more than anything, she wanted to understand him. Her road to closure began there.

And there was only one way she'd be able to do so.

* * *

Lea sat once again upon Radiant Garden's wall. His hands felt empty without his usual dessert, even if it was early in the day. In his mind, it'd become so associated with watching the sun. He stiffened when he heard footsteps approaching from behind.

"Sorry, Yuffie, but I'd really rather be alone right now," he said solemnly.

"Actually, it's me," spoke a much softer voice. Lea's eyes widened. He quickly turned to ensure his ears weren't deceiving him. Sure enough, her violet eyes were glancing up at him. She broke their eye contact as soon as they met, but she remained where she stood. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Um-"

"I brought ice cream," she nervously held up two frozen light blue sticks. They weren't covered in plastic wrapping, but tupperware from home.

Lea regarded her for a moment, "Well, how can I say 'no' to that?"

Kairi half-smiled and hopped onto the wall before removing the ice cream from their capsules. She extended one to Lea without looking toward him.

He took it, careful to avoid grazing his hand over hers, "Thanks."

"Mhmm," Kair nodded.

For a while, they both sat in silence staring straight ahead, neither able to take their first bite. Lea spoke first.

"Listen, Kairi, I'm really-"

"Don't. Please," she interrupted. "Sorry, but...I'm not ready to hear that yet."

Lea nodded, "Then what do you want to hear?"

She turned her shoulders to face him. "Why?" she asked, "Why did you-" she winced at her mistake. "Why did Axel do it?"

"It's okay," Lea replied, "Axel and I are basically the same person. Only difference is one of us has a heart."

"That's a pretty big difference," Kairi said.

Lea let out a chuckle, "You'd think, but people with hearts can do some messed up stuff, too." He sensed her eyes on him still, and continued at her silence. "I did it for Roxas."

"Roxas? As in…"

"Sora's Nobody. He and I were friends, best friends you could say, in the Organization." Lea had prepared this explanation several times, but once she was beside him, he had a hard time finding the right words. "I felt responsible for him at first. He was the only one I really liked. Whenever I was with him, I could almost FEEL something. When he betrayed the Organization to wake up Sora, I took it as a personal betrayal. I just wanted him back, so I could pretend to be happy again."

Lea glanced at her. Did she believe him? Her gaze was soft, and her eyes looked sad. He was sure that he'd never been on the receiving end of Kairi's sympathies before, yet his heart tugged at him like he'd experienced this look before. Almost like a deja vu. Lea wasn't there for a pity party, though. He had to tell her everything.

"I knew Sora would go to you if he knew you were in danger, so I took you in the hopes of luring Sora to me. Then, I thought, I could bring Roxas back." Recalling how Roxas came into existence the first time, Kairi's eyebrows furrowed at the meaning of Lea's words. He continued, "But it was wrong, and I figured it out too late, when Saix already had a hold of you. I was too weak to fight him, so I instead decided to help Sora get to you faster."

Kairi's demeanor shifted again, and her postured tensed, "You don't know what he did to me, do you?" she asked.

"No," he replied, "but I knew Saix well enough to assume it mustn't have been a warm stay."

"Well, you're not wrong," she said dismally. She didn't elaborate any further, and Lea didn't press her. She sat in silence once again, seemingly unconcerned with her melting ice cream. "I'm sorry about Roxas. I didn't know you were friends."

Lea chuckled, "You shouldn't be the one apologizing here."

"I guess," Kairi's gentle gaze met him again, "Can I ask you one more question?"

He met her eyes and fought the urge to look away. He needed to prove he was genuine, but processing emotions was still somewhat foreign to him, "I'll do my best to answer."

"Why are you here, in Radiant Garden, training to be a Keyblade wielder?"

That was honestly a good question, one he hadn't really been asked yet. But also one whose answer he reminded himself of on a daily basis. "To do what I should've done in the first place: realize Roxas was right, stop taking orders blindly, and do the right thing," he turned his attention forward. "I'm here to make things right. For you, for Roxas, for-" he hesitated in saying Isa's name, especially after what Kairi had just told him. It was too soon for her to understand why he was trying to save the other man who'd captured her. "For...everyone," he simply finished.

Kairi nodded gently. "I see. Well, you seem to have proven yourself loyal to Sora, Riku, the King, Yen Sid, and the Restoration Committee here."

"But?" he asked.

The princess took a sharp inhale. Lea knew the conversation had to be as difficult for her as it was for him. "I don't consider you my enemy, Lea," she looked him intently in the eyes, "but know this - that there isn't a single thing I wouldn't do to protect those I care for. If I sense even the slightest waiver in your loyalty, I won't hesitate to take matters into my own hands." She maintained eye contact.

Lea's stomach dropped at her implications, but he accepted her intense violet stare. The more he pondered on it, the more that everything about her seemed so...familiar. It was clear that it wouldn't be easy for him to earn her trust, not that he was ignorant enough to think one ice-cream session would fix everything in the first place.

"That's good. At least one of you isn't naive," he smirked.

He detected a hint of a smile on her face. Raising the melting treat to her mouth, she sampled it before facing the rising sun once more. "It's good," she stated. Lea wasn't sure why he'd been waiting for her permission, but he took her action as such and indulged himself in the salty sweet flavor.

Both redheads sat silently, taking in the warm hues of the sunrise. The tension between them wasn't fully relieved. There was still much more that needed to be said, but Lea's heart was exhausted. He gathered from Kairi's silence that she was done speaking as well. Still she'd stayed, which told Lea they'd made a step in the right direction. A soft chuckle escaped from him.

"What?" Kairi asked.

He stared straight ahead and answered.

"The sun rises red too."

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading! It was so hard to end this chapter; my "too much" gene kicked in, and I didn't know where to stop. I have alot of fun writing this story, and I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am!

If my writing has improved at all, it's because FlowerLady-Aerith continues to beta-read my chapters and offer very helpful tips and insights that I would never have noticed. It goes much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5: Swordsman

Kairi hadn't spoken to Lea in the days following their conversation, mostly to preserve her own sanity. She wouldn't consider them friends, yet at the same time he wasn't her enemy either. It was easy to see why so many were drawn to him, and she wanted to ensure it was her personal judgment that would lead to trust. She still opted for solo training with Merlin, though new spells had yet to reveal themselves.

One chilly morning, Kairi was running eagerly to the magic chamber. As she rounded the corner to the alley entrance, she was greeted by a tall brunette man leaning against the wall. The unexpected presence startled her to a halt. He unsurprisingly glanced her way. She hadn't seen him since her first day, assuming he'd been busy running the restoration efforts.

"Leon," she looked around for her teacher, "are you waiting for Merlin?"

"Actually," he pushed himself off the wall, "you're just who I was looking for."

She pointed to herself in confusion, "Why me?"

He folded his arms, "It's occurred to me that you've yet to learn to properly handle your weapon."

Normally, she'd have been brass at the suggestion, but she couldn't really argue against it. She'd also heard Leon was known to be rather candid. Her magic had been improving, but her actual wielding had been sloppy at best. She simply nodded in agreement, and he continued, "I've asked Merlin for some time to train you in swordsmanship."

Kairi bowed lightly, "I would love your help, but won't it take you away from the Committee?"

Leon chuckled at her formal gesture, "Considering you're a Princess of Heart from this world, I'd say training you to defend yourself counts as restoration efforts."

"Even if I don't always stay here?" She asked. Leon, like the others in Radiant Garden, spoke as if Kairi were staying permanently, and it grew more concerning with each regard.

He nodded, "What you do with your life is up to you, Kairi, but right now the Princesses' safety is a top priority. Darkness will be drawn to your Light."

Her hand hovered over her heart. She could be putting the people of Radiant Garden in danger merely by being there. Her thoughts wandered to the young boys she'd met upon first landing, each kind face that had welcomed her, and her grandmother in her warm cottage. The thought of another invasion gave her chills. "I understand," she instinctively bowed again.

He held up a hand, "Relax, you've gotta stop doing that." She straightened her posture, her hands folded behind her back. "Now, follow me if you accept my offer." He moved past her, waving his hand forwards. The fact that he hadn't stuck around to hear her answer communicated that he wasn't anticipating a decline; she'd have been unwise to refuse anyways.

Kairi had wrongly assumed that they were taking a brisk walk, for he led her all the way to the outer wall of the town.

"How do we get through?" She asked.

He gestured to the top of the wall, where a brawny man with ginger hair stood. Even from below, a cantankerous expression could easily be read from him, and it seemed to be permanently fixed on his face. He rang familiar within Kairi's memory, but she couldn't quite place it. He dressed in what had to be the old castle guard's attire. It was admirable. There was no king yet, but the guards still volunteered their duty.

Leon kept his distance and silently nodded to the man, who promptly brought up a weapon that he'd been hiding from view. What could only be described as a cross between an axe and a sword surpassed the towering man's height. He easily raised it above his head with a single arm and, with a grunt, brought it down hard.

It's seismic effect was much larger than Kairi had anticipated, causing the entire section of the wall to rumble. With the weapon still digging into the stone, the area in front of the axe-wielder began to part from the rest of the wall.

So, he was the new castle gatekeeper.

Once the trembling ceased, the guard pulled his weapon from the ground and gestured outward. Kairi awed at his work as they proceeded through the passage. The stone had been clean-cut and pushed into a pocket on the other side.

"So, there are more with magic?" she asked out of earshot. Behind them, the quaking picked up again, assumed to be the re-sealing of the wall.

"Correct."

"Who was that man? How did he acquire magic?"

"That's his story to tell, but rest assured he is an ally."

"Why wouldn't I think that?" Though he seemed rather...grouchy, he was obviously trustworthy enough to oversee the walls.

Leon smirked, "Like I said. His to tell."

In silence, he led her into the deep ravine. Looking back, the town was no longer visible above the cliff-side. Though the inhabited land was colorful and lively, the world surrounding it was almost entirely made of rock and cliff. It didn't appear dull anywhere, however, as the landscape took on strange shapes and angles. It was captivating, in a way distracting.

So distracting, in fact, that she lost track of her guide. A panic came over her as she frantically glanced around the lifeless canyon.

"Over here," his voice came to her ears in relief, originating from a hidden crevice within the chasm's walls. She quickly ran to the source, red with embarrassment.

"Sorry," she folded her hands behind her back, "I was a bit hypnotized." He simply smirked and continued inside.

Kairi's eyes lit with wonder upon entering the cavern. From the outside, it blended in with the rest of the cliff-side. Within, however, bright crystals illuminated the fissure into a small pocket of light. Keeping Leon in her peripheral, she ran her fingers along the smooth edges. Her broken reflection appeared within them and jaggedly moved along with her. Sensing Leon's haste, she took note to return later and followed him to the crevice's outlet.

Her amazement only continued to grow, for they emerged at the base of a maw much more vast than the ravine they'd just ventured through. Being so young before, she'd been sheltered from the world outside, even before the Heartless invasion. She'd never known that there was so much to explore in this world.

"This," Leon turned and gestured all around himself, "is the Great Maw. Not long ago, this and the town were swarming with Heartless, and each able-bodied person in Radiant Garden was called to arms."

Kairi imagined a sea of black creatures filling the area, with thousands of yellow eyes targeting her.

Leon went on, "At the time, this included Sora."

His name brought her out of her imagination, "Talk about good timing," she replied.

Leon half-smiled, "He was known for that. I watched him take on hundreds of Heartless here, and it made me realize something."

Kairi kept her eyes on him, awaiting the continuation of his story, "What was that?"

"That I was more wrong in my initial judgment of him than I thought," he glanced up, "I wondered why the Keyblade would choose a boy like him. A boy who knew nothing and could barely fight. After he helped restore the worlds, I knew his heart was what the Keyblade had chosen him for, but I think it also saw his potential to become stronger. A tenacious heart within a capable body is nearly unstoppable."

"I see," she recalled their simple days on the island, as Sora would lose fights to Riku again and again. He'd been upset, yes, but he'd always tried again. Though Sora was always cheerful, she regretted never telling him that she WAS impressed with him.

"I see the same potential in you, Kairi, and I want you to realize it before your enemies do. Are you ready?"

Kairi studied him. It was clear why the Restoration Committee looked to him as a leader, whether he admitted it or not. He came off rather reserved and uninterested, but his ingenuity and charisma surfaced at his beck and call.

"Actually, before we start, Leon, I wanted to apologize."

He raised an eyebrow, "What for?"

"My first day here, when I ran off."

"Why would you have to apologize for that?"

"It was disrespectful," she said candidly, "I just...I want you all to know that I'm glad to be here."

"Your actions already speak for you, Kairi."

She looked to him and smiled. A simple nod indicated her readiness.

"First, show me your offensive position," he leaned back and folded his arms, "Oh, and no magic."

She hadn't really developed a stance yet, only having learned through passive observation of Sora and Riku's duels. Summoning Destiny's Embrace, she stepped one foot forward with a bent knee and held her weapon facing upward in front of her. She unassuredly looked to him for approval, but his stilled expression made it hard to read.

"Hm, not bad."

She raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

"Your grip is tight, and your posture is straight," he approached her and gave her shoulder a nudge, causing her to easily lose her balance. "But your stance is a bit narrow, and your elbows shouldn't be locked. Here," He unsheathed his gunblade and took a stance before her. "Put a little more weight on your front foot, and point your back one out at an angle."

She observed and mirrored his actions, taking note to loosen her arms slightly. Once in position, he tested her balance again. She found her stability much easier to maintain the second time, and she mentally patted herself on the back.

"Good," he said, "from here, you could either push back in defense or utilize your forward momentum to launch an attack." He demonstrated by stepping forward and swinging his gunblade in a downward arc. His leather jacket flapped with the jerking movement. "Your turn."

Kairi mimicked him once more, finding her weapon easier to handle with the small adjustments. She looked to him again, only with more confidence.

"You've fought before, right?" he asked.

She stood up straight, "A little, when I first got my Keyblade."

"Then you're probably already aware that the Keyblade isn't an ordinary weapon. It's a literal extension of its wielder's heart." Kairi eyed Destiny's Embrace, which shimmered in response, "It has a will of its own in a way."

"I can see that. I...was chosen, by Master Aqua, right?"

Leon nodded, "It's what I've been told."

She smiled, "I wonder what she saw in me."

"You can ask her when you meet her."

Her mind wandered to Riku and the King. Aqua had saved both of their lives, so they felt saving her was the least they could do. Riku had been practically itching to get out of Yen Sid's tower after learning of her state. It pained Kairi to witness their departure, almost like she'd been left behind once again, but her contributions would arise soon. She'd finally been called from the sidelines. Resuming her stance, she turned her focus back to Leon, "How's this?"

"Better, now we can get started."

He trained her all morning, teaching her to utilize combinations of different strikes, from swift jabs to heavy swings. By the time the sun stood high, her arms ached from exertion, and her breathing was heavy. Leon had to know how worn out she was, yet he kept drilling her over and over. Eventually, she released her Keyblade and bent over in exhaustion.

"Need a break?" He asked.

She looked up to him in frustration. She was about to gripe when a voice called from above.

"Leon!"

Both looked up to see a young woman waving from the cliffside above them. Kairi had only met her once, but Tifa's long black hair was distinctive even from a distance. Her nagging muscles were so grateful for the interruption that she let out an audible sigh. Leon tensed beside her.

Tifa, rather than running all the way along the path into the ravine, quickly hopped her way down the rocks. After landing firmly, she promptly dusted herself off and faced the trainer and apprentice. It wasn't until then that Kairi noticed the intense fiery hue of her eyes. It had been dark in Merlin's house when they first met. Out in the sunlight, however, they seemed almost as red as Lea's hair.

Tifa studied Kairi's demeanor, then shot the swordsman a glare. "Leon," she put her hands on her hips, "It's still her first week. Give her a break."

"She's not helpless. She can take it," he gestured to her, "right Kairi?"

"Well, I-" she paused, rubbing her arm, "I've never trained like this before." A nervous laugh escaped her.

"See?" Tifa said.

Leon crossed his arms, "Hmph. Meet me here next week?"

Kairi smiled and did half a bow before stopping herself. Instead, she folded her hands behind her back. "Of course, thank you."

Tifa grabbed Kairi's arm and began walking. "Don't worry about Leon," she said as they ascended the cliffside, "He's a real pushover once you get to know him."

"I can still hear you," Leon mumbled from a few meters behind them.

"It's no worry," Kairi giggled, "I'm here for training, not vacation." The uphill climb, added with her sore legs, was proving itself difficult.

"Oh! I can help you too! I'm not bad with fitness and combat either," the woman winked.

Leon let out a chuckle behind them.

Tifa ignored his taunt, "Join me tomorrow morning. I'll take you on a short run."

Kairi pondered a moment, "I guess more endurance couldn't hurt." She smiled politely.

The trio parted ways once through the guarded wall again, with Kairi begrudgingly promising to meet Tifa before dawn. Once she approached her home, she spotted Aerith tending to her flower gardens and waved to her.

"Kairi!" Aerith called out, "You should go inside. A friend came to see you," she smiled.

"A friend?" It couldn't be Sora or Riku, for there would surely be an announcement. No one from her islands knew how to get there. Still, her curiosity rushed her indoors and up to her room. Upon opening the door, she understood Aerith's words. Pluto's ears perked up at the sound of her door creaking open, and his tail began wagging with excitement. Before she could enter the doorway, he jumped up to meet her, giving her plenty of slobbery kisses in the process.

"Pluto!" she cried while hugging and petting him, "It's so good to see you, boy."

He returned his front paws to the floor, and jumped in circles excitedly. Kairi closed the door behind her and knelt to pat his head. "How did you get here?" Her eyes were soon drawn to his collar, which had a scroll attached to it.

"Is this for me?"

Pluto couldn't answer her, of course, but the fact that he was waiting for her with a letter secured to his collar answered her own question. She assumed it came from the King or Yen Sid. She'd been training almost a week; perhaps they wanted to check-in from afar. She then took in another detail that changed everything; the scroll was held together by a seal.

A seal shaped like a crown.

Butterflies erupted within her, and she quickly removed it from its braid. She paused, holding the rolled up parchment with both hands, assuring herself that it was real. Could it really be from him? It could make sense. While he was constantly on the move, she was static. It'd be easy for him to send her a letter, she just never thought that he'd make the time to do so.

Using a fingernail, she carefully broke the seal and unrolled the parchment. The first two words sent her to another world:

 _Hey Kai,_

She brought the paper to her chest before she could read more. Her face flushed with warmth, and she knew it must have been red as a beet. She closed her eyes and forced herself to relax and breathe. Letting out a long breath, she held out the letter once more and opened her eyes.

 _Hey Kai,_

 _I'm not really sure how to do this letter-writing thing, but here it goes._

 _So you're training in Radiant Garden? I'm really happy to hear that, and grateful. But I can't say that I'm not a little sad that you got roped into all of this. It's for the best though, right? I know how much you hate sitting on the sidelines. Plus, you get to revisit the world you're from. Don't let the committee give you a hard time. They're all really good people._

 _It's been nice, travelling with Donald and Goofy just like old times, meeting old and new friends. Before I can even think of attaining the power of waking, I need to regain all that I've lost. Xehanort nearly stripped everything from me, my powers, my body, my heart. If it weren't for Riku and Lea, I'd have been done for._

 _Speaking of which, I hope you're doing okay, training with Lea, y'know? You've always seen the good in people's hearts, but it's okay if you need some time. Heck, I trust your judgment more than my own. Seriously, though, I think he has changed, and I owe him a lot. But I'll always have your back first._

 _The thought of seeing you before this is all over makes me happy. I remind myself of our promise everyday, and I intend to keep it._

 _See you soon,_

 _-S_

Kairi silently read the words over and over, even as her vision blurred with tears. Had her first letter to him made him feel the same?

It was real. His handwriting had fallen out of practice, but his articulation had only matured. It was like he'd known exactly what she needed to hear. Was it because he knew her so well, because their hearts were connected, or some combination of both? She giggled at the signing of his name.

 _Starts with an "S."_

And the last line - he'd been thinking about their promise too. Was he dreaming like she was?

Managing to tear her eyes from the page, she held it to her chest. Pluto sat patiently, as if delivering messages was common for him. She knelt down and enveloped the dog in a gentle hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Quickly, she scurried to her desk and prepared a blank piece of paper. Before quill touched parchment, however, her eyes were drawn to her desk drawer, which contained another letter. One she'd already written and addressed to him; one she swore she'd never send. Sora had taken a risk sending her a message like that. Should she not take a similar risk? Pulling it out of her desk, she ran her thumb along the rough paper. She sighed and rested her forehead in her palm. Pluto stared at her curiously.

"Do you even know where he is now?" she asked him. He merely tilted his head and perked his ears. She had no idea how he'd gotten to her, or if it were possible for him to go back the way he came.

"You've been on a long journey, haven't you boy?" She scratched behind his ear, earning a tail wag. "It's selfish of me to send you off again. Would you like to stay here for a bit?"

Pluto jumped with excitement at her cheery inflection. He bounded for her bed and quickly made himself an improvised nest. Kairi giggled, "Okay, but I'll have to ask Aerith first. This IS her home."

The next morning, Kairi forced herself awake early, trying her best not to stir her new roommate at the foot of her bed. She was unsure that her legs were even capable of running that early. She had always been fairly confident in her choices, but her tired mind began questioning her decision-making skills. She compelled her mind into resolve, however, and willed her body forward.

Tifa insisted to take her on a "beginner's" run of "only" 2 miles. If she grew any strength, it was in her mental capacity to keep her body moving despite its protests. Kairi hypnotized herself by the woman's long ponytail swaying side to side like a pendulum. It at least distracted her from her heavy lungs and kept her gaze forward. Kairi had never seen a woman so strong. Her tree-trunk-like legs seemed to carry her with ease.

Tifa looked back and observed Kairi's state. "The discomfort will pass. Just focus on your breathing rhythm," she said. The fact that she was able to speak at all was impressive. Kairi opted out of replying, cherishing every bit of air she could get.

Twenty very long minutes later, Tifa had circled them back around to Aerith's home. Kairi rested her hands on her knees as she bent forward, fighting for breath.

"If you stand up straight and put your hands behind your head, it will open your lungs more." Kairi merely nodded and complied against her body's exhaustion. Her heart rate began dropping. "You did great for your first run!" Tifa put her hands on her hips, "How do you feel?"

Kairi lowered her arms, "You know? Not that bad," she managed a smile.

"Now that's what I like to hear!"

* * *

Lea rested his back against Merlin's house, awaiting the wizard. He'd been showing up early each day, having spent the sunrise on the wall. His worry grew with each morning that she hadn't shown, and he began doubting his conclusions surrounding their first conversation. Perhaps his actions were beyond reconciliation, or his words had solidified the picture she'd formed of him in her head, never to be erased.

He chuckled, realizing how creepy it may have looked from the outside: a grown man seeking out a teenage girl. It was nothing like that, but Lea noted to be conscious of his actions lest he send the wrong impression to onlookers.

Merlin emerged from his cottage, stretching his arms over his head. "Lea, my boy," he said, "Up early again? I really didn't take you for a morning person."

Lea nodded, pushing himself off the wall. "I am when I have to be," he smirked. "So, what's on the agenda for the day?"

"Your magic has grown in strength, but you lack control," he bopped the man's red mane with his wand.

"Hey, watch it!" Lea rubbed his head, "I'd rather not be turned into a mop."

They proceeded to the chamber's hidden entrance. Merlin commanded the entry staircase to reveal itself, and the walkway groaned as stone moved against stone.

"Wait!" A voice caught the pair's attention.

Lea's heart dropped. The last person he'd expected to see was running quickly up the street towards them. He looked to Merlin, who seemed just as surprised. She came to a halt before her teacher.

"Merlin," Kairi looked to them both through heavy breaths, "I'm ready to train with Lea."

The wizard was frozen, but soon shook himself out of it. A large smile beamed across his face, "Well, that's just splendid!" He took her hand and shook it vigorously as he jumped up and down. Kairi looked exhausted, as if she'd run all the way from home. Her body followed clumsily with Merlin's movement.

Once his excitement eased, Kairi tuned to Lea. "That is," she added, "if you're ready to train with me too."

Both pairs of eyes rested on him. Had she just...asked him permission? Lea had been used to having a warmer body temperature, yet his face still flushed with heat from being put on the spot. He scratched the back of his head, "Well, sure."

"Are you certain, lad?" Merlin asked.

Both redhead's eyes met again. Lea gave a reassuring nod, unable to hold back a light smile from relief. He'd have been lying if he'd said he wasn't a little hesitant, but if she was really ready, then he would be too.

"Well then, I guess it's settled!" Merlin said excitedly. "Shall we begin, class?" he put emphasis on the last word and gestured to the open staircase.

"Ladies first," Lea mimicked his teacher's motion.

"Such formal gestures are rather unnecessary," Kairi smirked.

Lea looked to Merlin once Kairi passed them and pinched himself.

He wasn't dreaming.

* * *

A/N: Thank you again for your continued support of this story. Since Kairi hasn't gotten a chance to use Destiny's Embrace much yet, I wanted to showcase her learning some techniques before her fighting improves. Again, all feedback is welcome!


	6. Chapter 6: Castle

"Well then, this is embarrassing," Merlin said as he paced the chamber, "I guess it's been a while since I've had multiple students at once."

Facing their teacher, Kairi and Lea glanced to each other through their peripherals. "Why don't we just do what you've been doing with Lea?" Kairi asked.

"No, no, no, that won't work," Merlin waved his hands in the air, "His magic is far more advanced. It wouldn't be fair for you."

"Well, I'm a fast learner," Kairi said confidently, "Maybe being thrown into the fire will help me unlock more spells."

Merlin continued pacing, deep in thought. "I've got it!" he shouted. His outburst sent the two students back in surprise. "Kairi, your magic so far only protects you from harm, right?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Great! Then Lea, I'd like you to kindly cast fire at Kairi."

Both of their eyes widened. He'd said it as if it were a simple request to fetch something from the market. "I'm sorry, you want me to what, now?" Lea asked, taking a step forward.

"Don't hit her directly, of course, just produce flame nearby. I wish to test her barrier's resistance against magic."

Kairi backed away slowly, "I-I'm not so comfortable -"

Lea shook his head, "Me neither. Targeting furniture is one thing…"

"My dear, weren't you just begging to be, as you said, 'thrown into the fire?'"

She had her back to the door at that point, fighting the urge to panic. "Not like this! If it doesn't work, I could be…"

"Trust your allies, Kairi. If not him, then at least me," he held a hand out to her, "You're safe here, remember?"

She was doing it again. Maybe she wasn't ready to train with Lea yet. She sighed and anchored herself in reality. Merlin was right; she was safe. Willing to put her trust in him, she took his hand. He led her away from the door to the other side of the chamber. He patted her shoulder before stepping aside. She summoned her Keyblade and stood straight.

"But, why does it have to be me?" Lea groaned.

"You two will have to spar anyways," he said, "A time will surely come, Lea, when you may have to battle with those who are familiar to you."

"You mean," Kairi interjected, "like other Organization members?" Lea stiffened and crossed his arms.

Merlin nodded, "If Xehanort truly has taken possession of their hearts, they won't be the same as they once were. You must not hesitate, or it will be exploited." His words made Kairi feel out of place, like she didn't belong in the conversation. Whatever it was convinced Lea to join in.

"If it'll help," she faced Lea and nodded, "I'm willing to try."

"Makes one of us."

"Let's just get it over with, okay?" She cast Protect on herself, "Make it quick."

He sighed and summoned his Keyblade. Holding it before himself, swirling flames began to conjure around its apex. He pulled it back before quickly plunging it forwards, releasing the fire.

Kairi had never seen him use his magic before. In a way, it would've been mesmerizing if it hadn't been directed at her. She forced herself to remain in place, trusting that he wouldn't burn her. Fortunately, the kindle never reached her. Instead it settled to form a small wall between her and Lea.

She stretched her hand towards the flame, making sure it was still covered in the soft white aura. That flame, however, didn't behave like the Light in her dream. Heat shot up her fingertips. She stopped, hesitant to test it any further.

Her own question was answered when her spell faded, leaving her skin exposed. Though her state had changed, the sensation of fire remained. The mystical fire dissipated on its own. Without making eye contact with either of her cohorts, she simply shook her head.

Her spell wouldn't work against magic.

"Fret not, my dear, for your magic still holds significant use," Merlin assured her with a smile, "I was simply curious."

Lea released his Keyblade and leaned against the wall, "Cool, hard part's over."

Merlin continued pacing, "Not quite! You two will spar for real now. No magic!"

Kairi gulped. Merlin really was pushing both of them. She couldn't imagine what it would've been like were she forced to train with him from day one.

"Already? You sure about that?" Lea asked.

Kairi hesitantly took her fighting stance. The best way to face one's fears was through immersion, right?

"Lea," she said sternly, "Don't hold back, okay?"

A concerned look flashed across his face, but was quickly composed again. His Keyblade appeared swiftly and he took position. His fighting stance was very angled, with his Keyblade held out to his side, his legs heavily bent, and his torso hunched over. It was clear his fighting style would differ from what she'd been taught.

"Ready?" he asked.

She merely nodded, maintaining a fierce focus on him. He swiftly moved to the side, circling around her rather than taking the shortest path. She rolled out of range, having become used to dodging Merlin's furniture. She turned to face a red blur bounding towards her. It seemed Lea was quicker than her previous obstacles. Even his weapon was constantly mobile within his hands, never held with a tight grip. He lunged straight for her, and she spun to the side, the edge of his blade barely missing her.

She backed into the wall as he closed in on her once more. The clang of metal pierced her ears as she raised Destiny's Embrace. His weapon pushed against hers with continuous force. She was stronger than she looked, however, and met his energy. His light stance ended up betraying him, unable to keep up with the mounting pressure. Her strength pushed him back, and he rolled with the momentum to recover. All of her frustration that had been building up since her arrival came forward.

Kairi lunged, sweeping her blade in an arc towards her opponent. Lea quickly dodged her attack with ease. He not only evaded it, but pivoted himself behind her. Before she could find him again, a blunt force sent her stumbling forward and to the ground. Destiny's Embrace was knocked from her grasp, and her free hands caught her fall.

She spun onto her back and faced him. His elbow was forward, explaining why she didn't feel the sharp edges of his Keyblade. If it were anywhere else, she'd probably have lost it, but she reminded herself of Merlin's words. Their teacher remained silent.

Lea's expression dropped. "Kairi I - I wasn't thinking. I'm so-"

"No, it's okay," she picked herself up and called Destiny's Embrace to her hand. "I said 'don't hold back.'"

Time to get even.

She tried for him again, a little swifter with her movement. Even though she missed, her more sinister side received some level of satisfaction from swinging at him. For a man Lea's size, he was nimble, nearly impossible to hit, and able to change direction at a moment's notice.

She needed to try something new. Acting as a rock obviously wasn't paying off for her. Their space was limited, and he had to have some kind of pattern. He continuously preferred to maneuver around her rather than out of range. When she lunged for him again, she planted her Keyblade into the floor and swung her legs around herself. They caught his, and he fell with a thump. Celebrating her small victory, she stood and directed Destiny's Embrace at his chest.

"Don't have to look so beat up about it," he said sarcastically.

"That's enough," Merlin stood back, having quietly observed them throughout the entire exchange. Lea stood and joined Kairi in facing their teacher. At this point, her adrenaline wore off, and the events replayed in her mind.

She, somewhat successfully, had just faced Lea.

"My my, this will be fun!" Merlin jumped excitingly.

* * *

Their time of training had been awkward at best and frustrating at worst. It must have been much harder on Kairi for more than the obvious reasons. Lea had seen her training with the others more often. It had to have taken its toll on her, but at least she was learning from people who cared. For him and Isa… well, their environment wasn't so supportive.

She was poor at hiding her frustration whenever they sparred. Lea couldn't really blame her. Things between them hadn't changed much, but how would one even bring that up again?

On top of that, what she'd said during their first day still rang through his head:

" _Lea, don't hold back, okay?"_

It wasn't so much what she meant. Her determination didn't surprise him. Oddly, it was how she'd said it that pulled him into some sort of deja-vu. For a moment, he'd heard something else:

" _Please don't hold back, Axel. Promise."_

It resonated in the back of his mind, but couldn't be visualized or assigned to a voice. It wasn't Roxas, was it? He'd fought so much during his days in the Organization, it could've been anyone.

Within the privacy of his own room, he gripped his head and groaned in frustration. He couldn't keep it up forever. Eventually it would boil over. Since she arrived, and especially since they talked, his head had been pounding. Everything about her was so familiar, and not in the sense that he remembered her from the old Radiant Garden. It was like he'd known her recently, but how could he?

Partial memories would reach him for a moment. Any attempt to replay them was like reaching into the void, and with every passing second they faded further and further from his mind. This one, however, still remained like a dream remembered since childhood. His Keyblade summoned itself in his hand, glowing brightly within his dark room.

"What?" he asked it annoyingly. If it was trying to tell him anything, it wasn't the best at direction. It often summoned itself, and at times he wished he could turn off its autopilot. It continued glowing.

"You know," he said, "if I'd have known you'd be THIS nosy, I wouldn't have asked for you."

* * *

"Ready?" Lea asked.

Kairi caught herself staring at the castle entrance longer than normal. Its doors loomed over them both, held shut by a large chain and lock. The castle's exterior had been cleared of debris, but no one had entered it since everyone's initial return.

"Who better to venture into the dark unknown than two Keyblade wielders?" Merlin had told them. Kairi knew there was more to it, though. Things between her and Lea hadn't improved, or perhaps it was only from her end. She suspected that it doubled as some sort of bonding experience.

"Yeah," she said. She pointed Destiny's Embrace at the lock in chain, and Lea followed her action. His arms were shaking like hers, but if he was hesitant to step inside, he wasn't admitting it either.

Two beams of light shot forth from their Keyblades and shattered the links sealing their path. They each approached one side and leaned their full weight into the doors. Eventually, they gave way in a protest of creaks and dust. A dark entryway greeted them with a musty smell. Stepping back, they looked to each other before Lea held out a palm and summoned a flame. Side-by-side, the two wielders entered the castle.

Kairi had to admit she was thankful for Lea's magic. Venturing into the empty castle was eerie enough; his fire at least made visibility one less thing to worry about. The light from the flame barely reached the edges of the large entrance hall. The lion-head fountain came into view with water still trickling from it's spout. Save for the illumination from Lea's fire, as well as some electricity running through the level above them, the room was completely dark.

"Watch this," Lea held his arm in front of Kairi. He stepped forward, summoned his Keyblade, and began pivoting his body around in a circle. At first, only the faint glow of his fiery weapon showed, but it slowly grew in intensity. His blade acted as a part of himself as it twirled about him. He moved each step with intention, maintaining a fluid motion. Soon his blade came to life with fire. As he stepped, he pointed the tip of his blade outward and sent small bundles of flame to the torches that mounted the walls. Each shot reached its target with precision and accuracy, and the room soon radiated with amber light. Satisfied with his work, he slowed his flurry to a stop and released his Keyblade, no longer requiring its fire.

"Pretty cool, huh?" He approached the circular staircase while Kairi stood back and took in the demonstration. She'd never witnessed his magic like this before. It was almost as if he'd been...dancing? Maybe one day, she'd have that skill level. Forcing her mind to focus, she approached the center.

She remembered this room distinctly, and the memory came to her clear as day. A great Darkness had just been released, and she'd fled from the portal to the Dark Depths. She'd never forgotten the image she'd awoken to, nor the feeling of his body dispelling into pyres on her fingertips. Her heart had screamed not to leave him behind, but his companions had urged her forward regardless. It was in that entrance hall that Kairi had been drawn to a certain Shadow. It had seemed harmless, tilting its head and fluttering its antennae. Kind of...cute. She hadn't been sure how, but she'd just known that the small creature before her had been Sora. Knowing she had to protect him, she'd ran to the creature and thrown her arms around his small body.

His voice had come to her ears like music.

" _Kairi, thank you."_

She touched her hand to her heart, "Thank YOU, Sora," she said softly.

"What'd you say?" Lea called to her from the steps.

"Oh, nothing," she hurried and met him at the top of the stairs. A door stood to their left, "that's the Library, I believe."

Kairi tested the knob on the library's door, and to her relief, it rotated with ease. What her grandmother wouldn't give to be in the library again. She felt a pang of guilt, but knew it wouldn't have been safe to bring her to the castle in its condition. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door.

Thanks to the windows lining the far wall of the library, the room was much more illuminated than the entrance hall. The bookshelves formed a maze-like pattern on the lower level. Lea approached one and ran his finger along its top. As he did, a pile of dust grew on his finger.

"Wow, talk about neglect," Lea said.

A book located on a table near the windows caught Kairi's attention. It was the only book off of its shelf, yet it lay closed and bound by twine. She read its title.

 _Archives from Abroad_

She loosened its chord and gently leafed through the pages. Each one contained chronicles from worlds beyond Radiant Garden. Some were familiar to Kairi: A land in which children never age; a realm of gods and great tournaments. Others, however, didn't ring a bell: A fallen drop of Light located somewhere within a kingdom; a world that lost its life-giving Heart and was slowly being overtaken by Darkness.

Dozens of stories itching to be told lay dormant within its cover. Kairi knew she'd found the perfect compensation gift for her grandmother. She closed it before she could spoil more for herself, preferring the words to be spoken by her grandmother's soothing voice. She hugged it to her chest before rebinding the twine and placed it within her hip satchel. It just barely fit, but still snug enough to remain secured.

Lea took note of her fascination with the book, "What's that?"

"I think...that they're stories from other worlds. My grandmother, I remember she used to spend so much time reading the books here. I know she'd love this," Kairi smiled, almost forgetting her anxiety surrounding where she was and who she was with.

"Hm, alright then," he nonchalantly made his way up the winding staircase to the top level, continuing to run his hands along the bookshelves as he passed them. Kairi hadn't expected him to care, but his dismissal still stung slightly. Hadn't he care for anyone from Radiant Garden?

She glanced over more desks on the upper level, which contained only quill and blank parchment. One bookshelf stood out, extending out of the wall more than the rest with scratch marks along the carpet beside it. She pushed her weight against its side, and it moved with less friction than she'd expected.

"Lea," she grunted, "can you help me with this?"

"Sure," he stood in front of it and pulled it to the side as she pushed. A hidden entryway soon revealed itself.

"The Lifts must be through there," Lea said, "How are you feeling?"

Kairi looked at him curiously. "I feel fine. Why?"

"Well," he scratched the back of his head, "you have pure Light in your heart, right? I figured you'd sense if Darkness were nearby." He waved a hand in the air, "Like Heartless or something."

"Oh," she looked away, "I think you're right, but I feel normal. That is, about as normal as one could be while exploring an old, dark castle," she shrugged.

"Still, just...let me know if you sense anything, 'kay?" He desperately avoided eye contact as well. The more they spoke, the heavier the air grew between them. There was still so much unspoken, and it caused any small talk to turn awkward quickly. Kairi simply nodded and hastened through the hallway.

The two silently made their way into a cylindrical elevator shaft that extended from the basement to the top floor of the tower. Their path met a dead end, and the cables around their platform hummed with electricity. Kairi spotted an exit on the platform above them and pointed to it, "Looks like our only way out."

Lea nodded, "Let's go, then." Taking a knee, he laced his fingers together and held them out palms-up, "Ladies first."

Kairi raised an eyebrow and stepped back, "You want to...climb up there?" If anyone could do it, it was Lea, but she was still taken back by his suggestion.

"Either that or take the mysterious elevators that haven't been maintained in years," he gestured his hands out to her, "Here, I'll hoist you up."

Kairi hesitantly positioned a foot into his palms, steadying her balance. He raised her up, and she pushed off of his momentum. Reaching around the edge of the balcony, she grasped it firmly and quickly pulled herself upward, thankful that there wasn't any railing in her way. She turned around and extended an arm down to Lea, who easily reached it with a jump. His bare hand felt warmer than normal on her forearm, but it was still tolerable. Swinging his other arm up to grab the edge, he pulled himself up with Kairi's help.

Lea stood and dusted himself off, "See? Much faster," he smirked.

Kairi nodded and picked herself up, "Thanks." It was becoming easier to breathe around him. Maybe things were looking up. Perhaps, eventually, they could become friends.

They made their way up the castle's levels - through outer terraces and interior hallways. The deeper they got into the castle's heart, the more Lea's mannerisms changed. She could hear his breathing become heavier, and he walked with an edge of hesitancy. There was more to this place for him than just a cryptic castle.

"Lea?" she timidly asked behind him, "Have you been here before?"

He continued forward carelessly, "Not to this part, no."

"But you have been to the castle?" She circled around him to read his face.

He paused, avoiding her gaze, "Yeah," he said.

"What happened? Was it before Ansem the Wise was overthrown?"

He tensed before his demeanor returned to normal. "Look, I'd rather not talk about it. It's not that important, anyways, okay?" He smirked and tapped a finger to his head, "Got it memorized?"

She searched his expression. He was terrible at lying, but she knew better than to push him.

As strange as this castle had been designed, the most disturbing aspect was the fact that they hadn't encountered any Heartless yet. The Keyblade was the only weapon that could truly defeat a Heartless, and Merlin wouldn't send two of its wielders into the castle if he didn't think there'd be the risk.

Almost perfectly timed, the two were startled by a crashing sound originating from behind them. Destiny's Embrace instinctively materialized into Kairi's hand. That meant that her training was going somewhere, right? She looked to Lea, who also had his Keyblade drawn.

"Something's following us?" she asked.

Lea peered into the dark hallway, summoning a handful of flame. He tensed as sounds of movement echoed through the opening.

Before he could react, Pluto fearlessly jumped out of the shadows and bowed playfully before Lea.

"Pluto!?" Kairi cried. He turned his head to her, wagging his tail happily.

"Well," Lea relaxed and released his Keyblade, "you sure are brave, running into corridors of Darkness AND mysterious castles." He leaned down and scratched behind his ear. Pluto tried to return the favor with a slobbery kiss, but Lea held him at arm's length.

Kairi giggled. "Why would he follow us?"

"Beats me," Lea said. Before Kairi could decide on what to do with him, he bound down their path to the chapel. She looked to Lea, who merely shrugged, "I think he'll be fine."

They came across large doors that could only lead to the chapel. Pluto pawed eagerly at the doors. He wasn't just there to follow Kairi. Something else was calling him. Her heart still felt fine, yet she felt sick to her stomach.

At the end of the chapel corridor, a large Heartless symbol stared them down. It was clear that the interior of the castle still needed...cleansing.

"It's almost like a cult was here," Lea said. His breathing had become audible again. Pluto stood to his side and nudged his hand. Since the King was his owner, he'd probably been used to comforting his master in times of stress.

"Lea, you don't have to hide anything," Kairi said as gently as she could, "I have painful memories from this castle too."

He turned to her, his eyebrows raised. "From before?" he asked hesitantly.

"N-no, I don't remember much from then."

"Oh," his face relaxed, and he avoided her gaze again.

Kairi had learned only that Maleficent lead the Heartless invasion and that the leader of Radiant Garden had been overthrown by his apprentices. "Lea," she paused, rubbing her arm, "What else happened here? Do you know?"

"It's really not important," he made his way towards the Great Hall.

Her eyebrows furrowed. It was getting frustrating trying to get anything out of him. She ran in front of him and threw her arms out to her sides. "It sounds pretty important to me."

Lea released a sigh, hunching his shoulders, "Listen, Kairi, I'm really trying my best here. Having a heart again - it's not an easy adjustment, okay?"

"Talking about it might help," she looked up at him.

He chuckled, "So I've heard. Just," he paused, sighing once more, "please understand. I didn't press you about your time in the Organization's castle. Don't press me about my time in this one."

"That's completely different," she maintained her stance.

"Is it?" he folded his arms. They stood still, staring intensely until Pluto's bark startled them. Kairi hadn't even realized that he'd moved to the door on the far side of the chapel. His bark lacked any tone of alarm; he seemed more excited, like he found something he'd been looking for. Kairi released her arms to her sides.

"We cool?" Lea asked.

She didn't respond, but promptly turned and hastened to the door. Lea followed behind her, avoiding her gaze.

Within the Great Hall, each of the glass caskets had shattered upon the Princesses being awakened, and the evidence was still scattered on the floor. Kairi found herself carefully avoiding the sharp pieces while Lea seemed to be intentionally crunching them under his feet.

Still no Heartless.

The torches lining the Hall had all been toppled over, either in her escape or the Heartless' pursuit of her. A thought then formed in her mind.

What was lighting the room?

She glanced up, and the answer stared her in the face. "It can't be," she pushed herself forward in panic, running for the stairs on either side of the mezzanine.

"Kairi, wait!" Lea yelled, by then too far behind for her to care.

The gate had been closed before, at least she thought it was. She rounded the last step and clutched the railing. Before her, the swirling portal to the Dark Depths radiated colorful light into the room. She remembered it all too clearly, for it was the first sight she'd awoken to, along with the image of Sora with a Keyblade plunged into his chest.

"I don't understand," she muttered to herself, "I thought you needed all of the Princesses to open it." Beyond the portal, a dark, jagged landscape was visible.

Lea caught up to her, "What are you talking about?"

"This portal, I think it goes to-"

"The Realm of Darkness," he finished, staring into the vast opening.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I'd recognize it anywhere."

Pluto ran up to meet them, barking excitedly. He didn't stop at Kairi, however, instead bolting straight for the portal. She frantically grabbed his collar before he could disappear into it.

"What's gotten into him?" Lea asked.

"I don't know, but we have to close it!"

Before either of them could act, a voice echoed from the world beyond. Pluto barked louder and pulled harder as Kairi fought to maintain her grip, both physically and mentally. Lea stepped in to help hold him down. Though the voice was distant and faint, it was easy for them both to recognize it.

It belonged to the King.

That meant that they'd made it to the Realm of Darkness. His voice, calling out for Pluto, was getting closer, likely following the sound of his barking. Kairi and Lea looked to each other with surprise. Whether or not Riku was with him, or if they'd found Master Aqua, there was one way to find out.

"Riku! Your Majesty!" she yelled.

"Are you crazy?" Lea asked, "Do you want to attract Heartless?"

"They might need our help," she responded.

To Kairi's relief, Riku's voice joined the King's, calling out her name. To Lea's dismay, she responded with another shout in their direction. Two silhouettes quickly approached from the other side.

Riku halted before the portal, "What the -"

"Fancy running into you two," Lea interrupted.

"What in the world is going on?" the King responded. He must have heard Pluto struggling to break free, for he commanded him to sit. Once freed of the frantic dog, Kairi approached the portal.

"I can't believe it. It's good to see you're okay," she smiled.

"Is this real? Or a trick of the Darkness?" Riku's voice was much more clear than before. She could faintly make out his features under his silhouette. Were there not a swirling gate between them, they would've been standing face to face.

"It's really me, Riku." She pressed her palm to the portal, and Light emanated from her fingertips. Riku mirrored her, meeting her palm with his. She sensed his defenses drop as his shoulders relaxed.

"How?" he simply asked, lowering his hand. "Are you okay?" Had the Darkness gotten to them that badly that they doubted their senses?

"I'm fine. I'm in Hollow Bastion," she continued, "The portal's been opened somehow."

"Hollow Bastion?" Riku asked.

"I mean - Radiant Garden." It was difficult for her to associate that room with the rest of the town. The sooner the castle was restored, the better.

"Gosh," the King said, "I hope it wasn't 'cause of something we did."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"It's a long story how we got here," Riku said.

"Are you okay?"

"We're managing," he said matter-of-fact, and Kairi giggled to herself. Riku would never admit to needing help, anyways.

"Have you...found Master Aqua?" she asked hesitantly.

There was a long pause before Riku finally answered.

"No sign of her."

Kairi's heart sank. Time passed differently in the Realm of Darkness, so the weeks of her training could've been mere hours for them. Still, his all-business tone was his way of masking his frustration.

She was about to ask if she could help when a fierce rumble cut her off.

"What was that?" Lea asked suspiciously.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who heard you," Riku said. Lea shot Kairi an incriminating glance.

"Heartless!" the King shouted, "Kairi, you guys gotta get outa here! We'll lead them away while you close the gate."

"What about you?" Kairi asked.

"I left Aqua here once. I'm not doing it again," he said.

"I'm not leaving without her either," Riku added, "Go. We'll be fine."

Before she could even interject, he summoned his Keyblade and disappeared further into the Realm of Darkness along with the King. Without thinking, she reached out to follow after them. Her hand was all the way through the portal when a much warmer one pulled her arm back. Lea looked to her with impatience.

"I'm not chasing you through a Dark portal again!" he shouted over the commotion, "Come on, we have to close it!"

She frowned at him. Her instinct was to jerk away from his grasp, to run and help Riku. Deep down, however, she knew he was right. Though she was immune to the infectious Darkness within, she'd just be another person to worry about for them. "Right," she nodded, trying to clear her mind.

Her heart suddenly felt heavy, and not just in the sense that she just watched her best friend run into battle. There was a great Darkness nearby.

To confirm her suspicion, a roar erupted from the Realm and shook the ground. It took everything in her to resist running in to help Riku. He and the King were more than capable of handling themselves; she knew that, but she hated feeling so static. She quickly stepped back and summoned Destiny's Embrace. Lea was already in position. In the same way they entered the castle, they pointed their Keyblades to the center of the portal. The colorful fog began to slowly evaporate, starting from the outer edges.

"It's working!" Kairi said.

Suddenly, a large silhouette came into view through the haze. Two glowing eyes found her, and began moving closer. Her hands shook. Whatever Riku and the King had done to distract it, it hadn't worked.

"Um, Lea?" she asked nervously.

"We can make it," he answered.

It was her own fault. If only she'd not drawn attention to them, perhaps this Heartless wouldn't have awoken. Or if she hadn't touched the portal, it wouldn't have found her Light. If it broke through, there was no telling the damage that could be done to the world, to the town that everyone had worked so hard to restore.

And it was all because of her.

* * *

The portal was nearly closed, but something felt off to Lea. Whatever that thing was, it gave off massive amounts of heat. Perhaps they shared the same element.

Before they could seal it, a blast of fire shot through the portal. Acting quickly, Lea moved in front of the Princess and held up his Keyblade. As fire made contact with the metal, he spun his weapon and dispersed the flames.

"You hit?" he asked her.

"No," she said from behind him, "Thank you."

Unfortunately, his maneuver had interrupted their sealing of the gate. By the time their Keyblades were raised again, a large reptilian claw stepped through. The stairs to the portal crumbled under the force.

The beast broke through the portal, destroying the frame in the process. What emerged was indeed a beast of fire, with a mouth like a furnace, large wings, and yellow eyes. Most notable of all, however, was the large heart-shaped crest glowing upon its brow.

Lea cursed under his breath. He glanced at Kairi, who met him with an expression of fear and guilt. This wasn't the time to blame her. They both needed to focus. Maintaining his determined composure, he nodded to her.

"Alright, let's see if it burns."

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading! I want to take a moment to personally thank **Taliax** and **Mr.** **Spinner** for your continued support of this fic. I'm pretty sure you both have reviewed each chapter, and it's really helped keep me motivated and on track with the story and characters.

As always, all feedback is welcome!

Happy E3 Everyone! It's got me so stoked for Kingdom Hearts 3! It looks amazing so far! January 29th, it's happening!


	7. Chapter 7: Decision

"Get back!" Lea shouted. Kairi wasn't sure whether that was directed to her or the Heartless, but she jumped out of his way anyways. He ran his Keyblade along the floor between them and the beast. Wherever it touched, a wall of flame grew from the ground.

Kairi readied herself. She'd faced Heartless before, just not any this large. If Sora could do it, so could she.

The beast swiped its claws through the fire. She was out of its reach, but based on Lea's position, he wouldn't be so lucky. As quick as he was, its reach was wide. She turned and pointed Destiny's Embrace towards him.

"Lea!" she yelled. He was immediately engulfed in the white aura she'd become familiar with. As the swing made contact with him, the magic pushed back and stunned the Heartless.

"Woah," Lea admired his glow, "Thanks."

Kairi smiled back. Their relief was short-lived, however, as the beast spread its wings and began thrashing them back and forth. Both wielders were thrown from the mezzanine by the resulting gust of wind. Lea managed to grab hold of the railing, but Kairi landed on the lower level. She dug her blade into the ground and resisted.

Pluto barked beside her. "Go, boy!" she shouted, pointing towards the way they came in, and he obeyed.

By the time she turned back, the Heartless was in the air. Since Lea was closer, he was already on its tail and climbing up the scales to its back.

She quickly ran as it continued rising from the ground. Releasing Destiny's Embrace, she jumped and wrapped herself around its tail. Her touch gave off Light against its scales, and the Heartless shrieked in pain.

It shot into the air, breaking through the roof of the castle. Kairi ducked her head to avoid the falling debris. Her eyes squinted open, only to be immediately flooded by bright sunlight

She dared not look down, gripping its tail for dear life. Her stomach rose to her throat as it dove straight down. Holding on became more difficult with the vertigo.

Still coiling from her Light, the beast flicked its tail, sending her directly into a nearby rooftop.

Her vision blackened.

* * *

Lea winced as Kairi was thrown from the Heartless' tail, but there was nothing he could do. He anchored himself to its back and tried to stab through its tough outer layer. The beast didn't even flinch, and his Keyblade barely pierced through any of its armor.

He tried again with fire, but it wouldn't even burn.

In the air, it flipped and barreled, forcing Lea to fight pangs of nausea. He slowly shifted to its wing and swung his blade into the thinner flap. The beast howled and flailed.

"Good, I've got your attention," he grumbled.

* * *

Static noise slowly flooded her ears as Kairi regained consciousness. Through strenuous aches, she slowly propped herself up. Before she could move any more, an invisible force lifted her and brought her to the solid ground. At the same time, a green healing aura enveloped her, relieving her whole body of pain.

Merlin and Aerith ran to her in a panic.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Aerith asked, "What's going on?"

"We heard quite a rumble, and first thing we saw was you flying into the roof," Merlin said. They were quickly joined by the rest of the Committee.

A loud roar pierced her eardrums. She pointed to the source, "THAT'S what's going on! A Heartless escaped from the Realm of Darkness!"

"But how would-" Leon stopped himself, which probably meant he'd connected the dots. Kairi nodded, and everyone's expressions simultaneously became much heavier.

"Cid, Aerith, evacuate the town," Leon's tone had become much more tense, "Get the guards' help if you need it."

"Don't have to tell me what to do," Cid flicked his toothpick and ran into town. Aerith followed.

"Where's Lea?" Merlin asked.

"He's on it," Kairi said, gripping her head. It seemed she was still recovering from her fall.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's holding onto it." She pointed again. Even from the distance, his bright hair was visible on the Heartless' back.

"Let's go then," Leon was already moving, followed quickly by the others. Kairi prayed that Lea could maintain control long enough for the town to evacuate.

"Kairi," Merlin said, "perhaps you should go assist evacuations."

"But I can fight, can't I?" she already had her Keyblade at the ready.

"You need to stay safe too," he put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll draw it away from the town."

There it was again. She was being treated like a Princess of Heart instead of a Guardian of Light.

He must have sensed her frustration, "Plus," he continued, "the people look to you for hope. They'll need someone they can trust to reassure them."

She looked to Leon, Tifa and Yuffie, all of whom gave her the same look. As frustrating as it was, at least she would still be helping. She nodded and ran in Cid's direction.

A crowd was in sight, and she even spotted her grandmother as they were shuffling people indoors. Her heart flooded with relief until another loud roar forced her to cover her ears. She looked up, and the Heartless' yellow stare was directed towards her. It wasn't giving into Leon's bait, which could only mean it had already found its target.

She mentally kicked herself again for forgetting that Riku had been unsuccessful in distracting it.

Everyone was inside, but the Heartless was heading straight for them. No one was safe in there. She kept running to them, unsure of what she could even do to protect them.

The beast shot out a barrage of fire just as she reached the shelter. Destiny's Embrace summoned to her hand, and she raised it, hoping for anything. She couldn't fail these people. She couldn't lose her family.

* * *

Lea saw the target from afar. With several hearts gathered in one place, they'd be like fish in a barrel. The beast's core was building up heat again, preparing for another attack. When it flew close enough to the ground, Lea did only what he knew he could. He jumped from atop the Heartless and faced it head on.

He held his Keyblade up and braced it with both hands. The hail of fire came crashing down, but he pushed back with equal force. If he could absorb his own fire, doing the same with others' couldn't be too hard. Fire, after all, was just another form of energy.

The barrage stopped in its tracks, forming a half-dome around him. For the first time, he was grateful for Merlin's seemingly endless lessons about control.

There was only one difference. With his own magic, he'd just regain the energy he'd lost. He'd never considered the effects of absorbing fire from another source.

The power was so overwhelming that he began sweating from its intensity. It was unpredictable, alive and spontaneous. Soon, the ground caught fire, and it spread rapidly around him.

* * *

Kairi lowered her Keyblade when she felt no attack. While Lea's action wasn't what she expected, she was still grateful.

Based on the Heartless' power, she knew Lea's diversion wouldn't last forever. The people had to be evacuated before the building caught fire. She quickly ran inside.

"Everyone needs to leave!" she shouted. People began quickly funneling out the back.

She found her grandmother and walked with her, protecting her from the rushing crowd. It seemed only seconds had passed, yet the front was already overtaken by flames. Their time was running short, and the panic only grew.

Most children and young adults made it out first. Once her grandmother was outside safely, the temptation to join her grew, but Kairi couldn't run away yet. She continued helping people exit smoothly.

Only a few more people remained inside when the doorway collapsed, trapping them.

* * *

The sound of a crash and screams reached Lea's ears. He thought he could hold it off, but he had no choice. Pointing his Keyblade directly at the Heartless, he released all of the energy he'd previously absorbed. The beast became overwhelmed in its own fire and flailed around madly before flying off.

Lea turned his attention to the shelter, which was now engulfed in flames. The sudden loss of power made him weak, yet he ran directly into its core, knowing it wouldn't burn him.

* * *

The fire inched closer, forcing them into a corner. Kairi moved in front of them and summoned Destiny's Embrace once again. If she was going to die, it wouldn't be cowering.

She located a window nearby, but it was dangerously close to the flame. Using all the room she could afford, she broke it with her Keyblade and cleared the sharp glass from the sill. The flames were faster than them, however, and forced her away from their only exit.

"No," Kairi muttered, "No, this can't be it. There has to be a way out!"

A small family huddled together, looking to her for reassurance. She recognized their faces from the crowd that greeted her when she'd arrived, and the young boy who wanted to be a hero.

They still had hope. They had no idea how incapable she was.

Tears formed in her eyes. "I can't save you, I'm sorry," she cried.

Despair replaced the hopeful optimism on their faces.

"But I won't leave you," she continued, moving in front of them again. It became more difficult to breathe, but she couldn't abandon them. If Light reincarnated into a new heart, it would choose another vessel after her. Maybe the next Princess would be more worthy.

 _Sora, Riku, I'm sorry I failed you._

Suddenly, Lea burst through the flames, nearly crashing into her.

"Get close to me!" he shouted.

He stretched his arms out to each side. The fire came, but neither ember nor smoke engulfed them. Instead, they found themselves sheltered under an invisible dome with Lea was at its center.

With his bare hands, he was holding the flames at bay.

An immense amount of heat was coming from his shaking body. Slowly, his stance was dropping. His strength would give under the pressure eventually.

"Kairi," he grunted, "You have to...find a way out."

"The window!" She moved quickly.

It was well within range, and his magic had cleared the fire blocking their exit.

"Quickly, through here!" One by one, she helped each person through the opening. On her way out, she turned back to Lea, who'd been forced to one knee but was still holding the fire at bay. She prayed that he would arise and catch up with them.

Instead he collapsed.

She rushed in, holding her breath against the smoke. When she helped him up, his temperature was burning and barely tolerable to touch.

Fire was encroaching on them fast. She shuffled his barely conscious body to the window, where the others helped pull him out. She jumped out last and moved him farther from the burning building.

Once a safe distance away, she commanded the others to move far away from them. Her grandmother wasn't in sight, which Kairi hoped meant that she'd made it to safety.

As her adrenaline slowed, mild burns made themselves known on her arm. She did her best to ignore the pain until aide could come to them. In the meantime, she sat on the ground and processed what had just happened.

A million thoughts raced through her mind.

She almost failed. They gave her one task, and were it not for Lea, lives would have been lost, including hers. She wouldn't have gotten to see her family her friends, or Sora again.

It could've all been prevented, had she been more careful. Everywhere she went, the people around her were put into danger. She was the reason Destiny Islands was attacked, and she was the reason Radiant Garden fell victim that day. Who knew, maybe she was the reason for the first invasion as well.

Maybe she wasn't the hero she had set out to be.

Lea groaned next to her, and she quickly hid her injured arm from view.

"Oh man, don't I feel great," he chuckled, not even bothering to prop himself up.

"You okay?" she asked, attempting to hide the shake in her voice.

"Just...tired," he turned his head to her, "You didn't have to do that, you know. Immunity's a perk of the job." He tapped his temple as if to say, "Got it memorized?"

She laughed, "Immunity to fire, maybe, but not collapsing buildings."

"Heh, I've survived worse," he shrugged, "Still, thank you."

She stayed silent, not because of Lea, but from the fear of breaking down.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she said, "Listen, Lea, if it weren't for you..."

"Don't mention it," he said indifferently.

Resisting the urge to cry was becoming more difficult, and Lea was the last person she wanted to do that in front of. "No, several people were in there. I-"

"Kairi! Lea!" Aerith interrupted them, accompanied by the rest of the Committee. "We got here as fast as we could," she knelt down beside them and put a hand against Lea's forehead.

"Your spirit's been drained. Here," she pulled a blue elixir out of her pouch, "Drink this. It'll help with the recovery."

"Don't have to tell me twice," he responded, which earned a disciplinary glare from her. He sighed and added, "Thanks."

Aerith turned her attention to Kairi. "You've been burned," she said, which Kairi hoped Lea was too out of it to hear.

"It's fine," she argued, but there was no stopping Aerith from healing even the slightest wound. She hovered her hands over the burn, which quickly eased the pain.

When she was done, the mark had faded to a scar. "See? All better," she smiled.

"Can you still fight?" Leon asked.

"I think so," Kairi answered.

"You kidding? I'm more than just magic, you know," Lea slowly stood up.

As if on queue, the Heartless' roar pierced her eardrums again. Its silhouette soon covered the ground. There was no hiding from it or chasing it off; they had to face it.

Out of frustration, Kairi re-summoned Destiny's Embrace and pointed it to the sky. Rejuvenation coursed through her, and she felt more power begging to be released.

"Leave us alone, already!" she shouted.

Energy surged from her heart to her Keyblade, and a powerful wave of Light burst from its crest in all directions. It pushed the Heartless back, reeling in pain. Weakened, it crashed to the ground, stunned by the Light.

Kairi lowered her Keyblade and stared in bewilderment. Destiny's Embrace was left glowing in a soft golden light. Another spell echoed in her heart.

 _Faith_

"Well I'll be," Cid said.

"Quickly, while it's down," Leon was already sprinting to where it fell. There was no time for celebration.

Tifa helped her to her feet, "Let's go!"

She ran as quickly as her feet could carry her. The Heartless had fallen outside of town, luckily, but it meant a longer trek to reach it.

The wall had a large hole in it where the Heartless fell. She didn't want to imagine the other damage that may have been done.

Leon was the first to reach the Heartless. He promptly jumped into the air and brought his gunblade down on one of the monster's wings. Cid followed suit with his spear on the other. It was pinned in place, for the moment anyways.

Aerith removed a staff that had been sheathed on her back. "If fire is your strength, try some ice!" At her command, hail rained down on the beast and encased its body. Kairi had never seen Aerith fight, but her magic was more powerful than she'd expected.

"Kairi, your blade!" Leon shouted. Destiny's Embrace still glowed luminously, but she guessed it wouldn't stay that way long.

The Heartless stirred and pull against its restraints. The ice around it began to melt. Kairi moved quickly, holding her blade in position to strike. She lept with all her might into the air and brought her blade of Light down upon its head. A large gash formed across the scales on its face, and the beast let out a great cry of pain.

Feeling her blade connect sent a wave of euphoria through her mind and body. It was like a victory after the near-devastation she'd experienced only moments ago. She only wished Sora and Riku had been there as well.

Unfortunately, her attack also provoked it to anger. It broke through the ice and threw the weapons from its wings. Before she knew it, open jaws came biting for her.

A flying shuriken diverted its attention. "Hey, Scales, over here!" Yuffie shouted from afar. Once it pursued her, she ran towards the wall. Tifa dropped in from above and delivered an axe-kick directly into the beast's eye. From behind, the rest of the team swarmed the Heartless with a combination of slashes, pierces, and spells. It flailed its arms and tail all around itself, but couldn't keep up with the attacks from every side.

Kairi hadn't realized she'd been still, observing the teamwork they'd exhibited. A warm hand on her shoulder brought her attention back. Lea was still weak, but if he offered to fight, they wouldn't turn him down.

"Let's finish this," he said. At his words, she felt more power, but not from her Light. It felt...warm...like Lea's heart was reaching out to hers. That was when she felt it.

Immense pain, loss, and heartbreak.

The sudden overwhelming emotions made her jump back. She studied him. In that moment, it was like she'd lost everyone, and she had to remind herself that it wasn't real. If that was Lea's heart, then his distance and secrecy suddenly made sense.

Lea was missing more than just Roxas.

He met her shock with his own, which only meant he'd seen her heart too. Whatever had happened wasn't intentional, but she trusted her heart. She merely nodded. They both raised their Keyblades and, together, rushed towards the Heartless.

Her body felt lighter, and her movement was swift. Destiny's Embrace came to life once more, only with an orange light, as did Lea's.

He jumped in first, unleashing a flurry of strikes with his Keyblade. She followed by maneuvering to the opposite side and dragging her blade along its abdomen. Little by little, the scaly armor disappeared to reveal the sensitive flesh underneath.

The beast breathed more fire and thrashed in a circle, attempting to scatter its attackers. Everyone else was forced to retreat back from the heat, but that time it didn't affect Kairi. Though fire surrounded her, its touch didn't burn her, nor did its smoke restrict her breathing. Having gotten a taste of it, she was a bit envious of Lea's immunity.

She met him once again at the beast's front and directed her weapon at it. From both of their blades, a beam of Light shot out and knocked the Heartless onto its back.

"Now's our chance!" she shouted.

Both wielders lept high into the air above the Heartless' exposed body. When gravity brought them back down, the force was enough to drive both Keyblades into its chest.

A shock-wave threw them both back as black smoke erupted from the lesion. She picked herself up quickly, only to see a large heart floating into the sky.

The disturbance she felt from the nearby Darkness disappeared.

Silence filled the atmosphere as everyone else stood and took in the scene.

"We...did it," Kairi breathed. Destiny's Embrace returned to normal and released itself. She turned to Lea, and they shared a smile and a sigh of relief.

Merlin stood clapping atop the wall. "By golly, you've done it!" He disappeared into a puff of smoke and reappeared next to her. She was soon enveloped in a hug as Merlin jumped enthusiastically.

"Is anyone hurt?" Leon asked.

"I'm gettin' too old for this," Cid stretched his back out.

Kairi remembered her grandmother, and took off running into town without a second thought. She encountered two guards standing outside a building: the one who moved the wall, and another with black dreadlocks carrying a lance. They both tensed upon spotting her.

She halted, "Please, tell me everyone's safe."

"We rounded everyone up," the dark-haired man replied, "Some injuries, but nothing serious."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Could I go inside?"

The ginger-haired man gave a grunted nodd. Together, the two guards opened the doors simultaneously. Upon entering, a sea of faces greeted her. She suddenly felt nervous, like she had to say something.

"It's safe," she simply said, involuntarily forming a smile.

Everyone's faces lit up, and the room echoed with a mix of clapping, sighing, and cheering. Almost every family embraced, and lovers kissed. Though she smiled, the guilt continued to weigh on her. If only they all knew she was the one who had put them in danger in the first place. Slowly the crowd began funneling out the doors.

She recognized her grandmother, and fought the crowd to reach her. They immediately embraced, and like always, her emotions came spilling forth.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated through incoherent sobs. Her grandmother didn't respond, only stroking her hair and back gently.

The devastation to the town was greater than she'd expected. Several homes and businesses had burned down, gardens had wilted, and a good chunk of the wall had been destroyed. Walking the path to Merlin's cottage was a vastly different experience from her first day.

She took a deep breath before opening the door to the cottage. The scene she entered was a familiar one, just like her first day. Everyone was huddled around the table in the center - well, excluding one person.

"Where's Lea?" she asked.

"No one's seen him since," Yuffie said.

"Oh," she closed the door, "Listen, I understand if you're all upset with me."

Each person shook their head as if amused. Aerith met her reassuringly, "No one's disappointed in you, Kairi."

"Then why did you call me here?" she asked.

"There's been word from Master Yen Sid," Merlin said.

Kairi's head perked up, her mind racing. Could it be Riku or Master Aqua? Had something happened with Sora?

Before she could articulate a question, Leon had already read her expression. "Apparently, our world wasn't the only one hit," he stood up and leaned against the nearest wall.

"Six others, to be exact," Tifa said.

It didn't take long to connect the dots in her head. "The six other Princesses of Light?"

All nodded in agreement. So the Heartless really had targeted her. "Are the others okay?" she asked.

"We think so!" Yuffie said optimistically, "We would've heard otherwise, right?"

"Can't always assume everything," Cid said.

"That's not what we've called you here for though, Kairi," Aerith folded her hands.

"What is it?" Kairi approached the table, and a letter came into view, signed by Yen Sid.

"The princesses are in danger," Merlin said, "Keeping you safe is our top priority."

Her stomach began to turn, "Isn't that what you've been doing by training me?"

"It appears your status as a Princess of Heart is in conflict with your training as a Guardian. The stronger your Light becomes, the more the Darkness will be drawn to it," for the first time, Merlin truly looked distraught. "You are to remain here until further notice. No training, no venturing, and you'll be under protection." He finally said.

She was sure her heart stopped beating.

"No, that doesn't make sense. I - I came here to help, to become stronger so I can fight!" Her voice was steadily rising.

Leon sighed, "This isn't what we want either, Kairi, but the Master knows what he's doing."

Earlier that day, they'd all been elated over their victory and Kairi's growing strength. All it took was an order based on fear to halt all of her training.

"So you just obey without a second thought? He didn't see us out there! We're better off if I continue training! How am I supposed to help if I'm just another burden?!"

"Kairi, that's enough!" Merlin matched her tone, which took everyone back. He cleared his throat, "My apologies. We'll do what we can, but you need to lay low. You'll at least be safe."

Kairi sighed. Everything about it felt wrong. Her life wasn't worth more than theirs, but her Light attracted Darkness wherever she went.

More than ever before, she wished she wasn't a Princess of Heart.

She looked around for any support, but all that she found was pity and worry.

 _Sora, Riku, I wish you were here with me._

"I think it's best," Aerith began softly, "if you return home for now. We'll talk later, okay?" she smiled.

Kairi nodded and quietly exited the cottage.

She didn't go home.

* * *

From a distance, Lea waited until everyone had left Merlin's cottage.

The news was worse than he'd expected. If he'd heard correctly, he and Kairi would be there a while. Which meant that Roxas and Isa would have to wait.

He wasn't willing to take that risk, and based on how Kairi had left the cottage, her thoughts probably weren't far off from his.

If he wanted to leave, going with Kairi was his best chance. After the events of the day, he figured they'd fight pretty damn well together. Time was of the essence. They just needed a means to travel. If anyone had it and would be crazy enough to help them, it was Merlin.

Once the last person was out of sight, Lea slipped to Merlin's front door and knocked.

A grunt and shuffled steps came from inside. "Good heavens, who left something behind this ti-" Merlin froze upon opening his door, "Lea, my boy, how are you feeling?"

He was quick to the point, "I need your help."

* * *

Her grandmother moved slowly across her living room, more so than usual. It broke Kairi's heart. In comparison, her problem suddenly seemed less significant.

"I know what you're thinking," the woman said softly.

"Hm?" Kairi looked to her with confusion.

"You're blaming yourself," she sat on her couch and patted the seat next to her.

"It came for me. Who else is there to blame?" She avoided eye contact, looking at her hands in her lap.

"You saved people, dear. You showed great courage, even risking your own life."

"I put everyone in danger," her vision blurred with tears, "I put YOU in danger!" She stood and paced the living room, running her hands through her hair. "And now they're keeping me here longer," she looked to her grandmother, "What if it happens again?"

"Don't underestimate the strength these people have," she smiled, "We've handled worse."

Her mind was swarming, unable to concentrate on a single thought, "How are you so calm about this?"

"Because I see you, Kairi," she held out her hands. "I know what you're capable of."

Her grandmother really did believe in her, not just out of blind hope. She took her grandmother's hands, "Thank you. I just - I don't know what to do now."

"Trust your heart, dear. It will guide you as it always has." Before Kairi could move, she was pulled into a tight hug.

Her grandmother whispered, "I love you, Kairi."

Her words always seemed to calm any anxiety Kairi had. With her, she always felt like a child again, free from any burden besides scraped knees and early bedtimes. She clung to her again, realizing how desperately she'd needed a loving touch.

"I love you too."

* * *

The night outside her window was just like any other. The next day, the restoration would commence yet again, having even more work thanks to her.

For the moment, she cherished the home she'd had up to that point, hugging her knees to her chest on her soft bed. Pluto lay curled up by her side.

Maybe she could have Cid take her back to Yen Sid's tower, convince him to let her fight, and be on her way. After their conversation that day, however, she got the impression that no one would agree to that.

While she'd be "kept safe," Darkness would continue to gather, and Sora and Riku would have to face it.

Perhaps it was naive to think anyone wanted her to help.

A light thump came from the floor, and she realized her hip satchel had come loose. The book she found in the library stared her in the face.

 _Archives Abroad_ , a book of tales from far away worlds.

The idea suddenly came to her.

Why not just leave?

At first, it seemed absurd, nearly impossible. Even if she could bring herself to steal Cid's airship, she didn't know the first thing about flying one. She could re-open the gate to the Realm of Darkness and try her luck at finding Riku, but even she knew that was foolish.

As time went on, however, she couldn't keep her mind off of the idea. At the moment, she was a sitting target. Darkness would come for her again, and she couldn't use Radiant Garden as a shield forever.

If she were on the move, maybe it wouldn't be so easy for it to find her. The longer she stayed away from the action, away from Sora, the more restless she became.

She couldn't say goodbye to anyone, for they'd stop her or convince her to stay. She'd be put under even more watch, which would only make her a greater burden on everyone.

Her mind wandered to the people there. Each person had offered her nothing but support and warmth. To just disappear might send the wrong message that she didn't appreciate them, or worse, that she didn't leave on her own free will.

And her grandmother would be the most difficult to leave behind.

Then there was Lea. They'd had a slow and rough start, but things had begun looking up. Oddly, out of everyone, he'd probably understand the most.

She quickly moved to her desk and pulled out Sora's letter. Though she had it memorized by then, she read it once more. He'd probably be upset with her for being reckless and putting herself into danger, but hopefully not for long.

She pulled out a blank parchment and began writing.

She had no way of leaving, yet her heart compelled her to keep writing. The idea grew, and she entertained a fantasy - one of leaving, finding Sora, and working together to stop the Organization. Ridiculous, she knew, but the longer she pondered, the more she itched to move.

While she was still writing, a knock at her window startled her, almost causing her to ruin her letter with a thick line of ink.

Pluto growled, and she instinctively called her Keyblade and faced the window. To her disbelief, her teacher stood outside, waving excitedly. Pluto seemed just as confused as she was. Quirkiness was a big part of Merlin, yes, but even the oddest of folk would still prefer the door over a second story window. She hid her letter and opened her window for him.

"Merlin, what are you-"

He put a finger over his mouth and hushed her. "You didn't get this from me."

A small case appeared on her bed in a puff of smoke. He whispered, "Those are from the three good fairies. They were supposed to be your gift for Mastery, but I don't think we'll have the privilege of following tradition." He pointed a finger to his chest, "Trust your heart, Kairi, and it will provide a way forward."

She looked to him, lost, "You're...helping me leave? How did you know?"

He shrugged, "I don't know anything. Tomorrow, I'll simply wake up, and you'll be gone."

A smirk grew across her face. Her teacher had a bit of crazy in him, but he was also a genius. She giggled and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Merlin. I couldn't have found a better teacher."

He squeezed her back, "Make me proud, my dear."

After he disappeared into another puff of smoke, Kairi slowly opened the box he'd given her. Inside lay an assortment of new garments. A simple white camisole lay on top, a piece to provide comfort and coverage underneath. The largest garment was a pink sleeveless jacket that buttoned in the front with black pockets and cat ears on its hoodie. White shorts with deep plaid pockets paired well with the top.

Underneath the main pieces lay knee-high plaid socks and rigid black boots. Long pink gloves were an added accessory.

The last piece was strange. At the bottom of the box was what appeared to be an armband with a round crest on one side.

It wasn't until she changed her clothing that she realized how much she'd grown out of her old garments. She hadn't gained weight, necessarily, but her body had certainly developed after a year of growth and weeks of relentless physical training. The gloves and lack of sleeves, specifically, showed off her fit arms, which she had previously thought were impossible to grow muscles on.

At first, she never thought she'd wear gloves, but she understood why wielders covered their hands. Her palms were already calloused from training and still felt sore from gripping her Keyblade for one fight.

The jacket cinched at her waist, accentuating her figure and making her legs appear longer.

She usually hated wearing anything but a skirt, but the shorts were comprised of a soft material that seemed to breathe with her. She buried her hands in its deep pockets and giggled. They'd really thought of everything.

The fairies were experts at their craft, planning out every stitch to fit its wearer with strength and purpose. Even with the cat ears, though she wouldn't have thought to add them, she couldn't imagine the outfit without them.

As far as the colors, she had no complaints. A certain pink fairy probably had a lot of fun designing the outfit.

In the mirror, her eyes traveled up to her hair, which at that point had grown well past her shoulders. If she were going to be on the run, she'd need to change more than her clothes.

First, she tried a high ponytail, but the constant tug at her roots would become an annoyance over time. Plus, the thought of an enemy pulling on it during combat was already giving her a headache.

With a deep breath, she grabbed a nearby pair of scissors and held them to her ponytail.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before quickly snipping away the ends. She winced at every cut and mourned for the pieces that fell to the ground. When her hair was released, the surviving strands fell to her chin, building up in layers.

For the crest, It was heavier than it appeared, yet fit snugly to the contours of her upper arm.

Almost as soon as she adorned it, Destiny's Embrace wanted to appear, as if the two were connected somehow. The crest appeared thick, almost protruding out of its casing, and the desire to press it grew.

Kairi gave in.

Upon pressing it, the crest expanded. Like a system of roots, metal began growing from it and creeping up her shoulder.

She instinctively panicked and tried to rip it from her arm, but it continued to grow in layers, covering her whole body in armor. She fell back and was helpless to do anything but watch. The fear that it would rip her clothing, pierce her skin, or suffocate her caused her to hold her breath, but the system behaved like it knew her body down to each hair.

When it was finished, thick golden plates protected her chest, shoulders, and hips while thin, flexible rose-colored pieces covered her stomach, arms and legs.

She was speechless, frozen and staring at her reflection in the mirror until a helmet covered her head.

"Merlin, what did you do?" she asked.

* * *

Kairi said her last goodbye to Radiant Garden from atop its wall.

Before she could change her mind, she turned around and faced the open world. Her hand hovered over her crest.

Inhaling sharply, she pressed it and waited for her armor to cover her body once again. She eyed Destiny's Embrace, which shimmered brightly under the moonlight.

 _Trust your heart, Kairi, and it will provide a way forward._

It was strange what it was telling her to do, but she conceded. She reeled back before hurling it towards the horizon with all of her strength. To her shock, it began transforming midair in a mingle of twists and extensions. Eventually, what returned to her was a long board with a single sail decorated with her Keyblade's floral design. It was just like a windsurfing board from her islands, only with a motor near the back end.

Merlin really had done it all.

Hesitantly, she stepped onto it and gripped the bar around the sail. A pedal sat near her back foot, and she found that even the slightest pressure applied to it propelled her forward with great power. Her first attempt sent her flying off and falling back onto the wall.

She stood and rubbed her backside. Before she could commit to trying again, the sound of footsteps came from the stairs behind her. She quickly toggled her crest to make her armor disappear, but it was too late.

"Nice outfit," she jumped at his voice, being the last one she'd wanted to hear.

"Lea, I-"

"Hey, you changed your hair, too. It suits you," he stopped and folded his arms.

"Why are you out so late?" she asked.

"I know what you're doing," he said.

"And what's that?" she crossed her arms in return.

"You're trying to run away," he smirked. She rolled her eyes, trying to play it off, but his taunting expression remained unchanged. He continued.

"And I'm coming with you."

Her eyes widened, and she dropped her arms. A metal crest reflected the moonlight off of his arm - the same as hers. Had Merlin helped him too?

He chuckled, "I knew you were a bad liar! You should see your face."

Anger suddenly erupted within her - anger that Lea had followed her, that Merlin hadn't trusted her, and that she'd been so naive in the first place.

She shook her head, "No, you can't do that. It makes no sense!"

He raised an eyebrow, "You're telling me that you're going to traverse unknown worlds, defeat powerful enemies, and evade the Organization," he counted each argument on his fingers, "All on your own?"

"It'll be easier alone," she said firmly.

"I spent my entire career avoiding those guys," he tapped his head, "I think I know what I'm doing."

"You can't come," her fists clenched at her sides.

"And why not?"

She threw her hands down and yelled, "Because I don't trust you, okay?!"

His playful expression disappeared, and he dropped his arms. Her words had struck a nerve.

"I see," he paused, scratching the back of his head. "I just thought, you know, after everything today..."

"I'm sorry. I appreciate everything you did. It's just," she turned away from him, "I'm not sure how to feel."

Did she really not trust him still, or was it just her own stubbornness? He wasn't an enemy anymore. Saix was.

"I understand," he said.

A shuffled sound came from behind her, as if he'd begun walking away. She turned to respond, but he wasn't towering over her anymore.

Instead, he was on the ground with his hands and knees on the rough stone. She froze in place, trying to interject, but her voice kept catching in her throat.

"Kairi," he said deeply, "You don't have to trust me, but please let me say this."

She was afraid, but managed to nod. He hung his head low.

"I'm sorry."

There they were, the words she'd kept herself from hearing for so long.

"Everything I did before, it was selfish. I told myself I was helping Roxas, when I really used you for my own gain."

"Lea…" she managed to utter.

"I'm not asking for trust, or even for forgiveness, but please let me prove myself. I can't do that if I stay here while my friends are suffering."

Friends, plural.

So Roxas wasn't the only one.

Since she'd arrived, he'd been jumping through hoops and walking on eggshells. In a way, he'd already proven himself by risking his life not just for her, but for people he didn't even know. She'd pushed him to the point of humiliating himself.

It wasn't what she wanted.

She knelt down in front of him and rested a hand on his shoulder. He twitched slightly at her touch and slowly lifted his head.

He was on the brink of tears. In that moment, she could see it in his eyes - all the pain she'd felt before from his heart. Whether he meant to or not, his heart had reached out to her. Hers compelled her to do the same.

As they both knelt on the ground, she reached her other arm around and pulled him into a gentle hug. He was tense, as if he'd never been touched before.

"Kairi, what are you-"

Pulling back, she spoke softly.

"I forgive you."

And there were the words she was afraid to say.

He looked at her again, only with surprise, "You do? But I thought-"

"I was afraid, but I'm done hiding. We both deserve to move on, Lea, don't we?"

She stood and offered him a hand. He hesitated, but soon a smile formed on his face. He took her hand enthusiastically.

"Thank you."

* * *

The two redheads stood side by side, no other words spoken between them. Together, they activated their armor.

Lea's plating was similar in design to Kairi's, only with black and red colors. He summoned his Keyblade and promptly threw it.

Like Kairi's it transformed, but instead of a board, it settled into the appearance of a motorcycle. Black and silver colors brushed down its length. Where its wheels would have been sat his two chakrams.

How a Keyblade could house that much material, neither of them knew.

With great energy, Lea vaulted himself over the wall and landed in the seat of his new transport. He kicked his feet behind himself and leaned forward to grasp its handles.

Kairi stepped onto hers once again. They looked to each other, nodded, and before any guards could notice, ascended into the stratosphere.

Their destinies awaited.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story! With this being my first multi-chapter fic, I honestly didn't expect readers to like it. Your time in reading/reviewing is greatly appreciated, and I want all of you to know that your support has been really encouraging. I know my update rate is rather slow, but I have many more chapters planned. As always, all feedback is welcome!


	8. Chapter 8: Island

Before the engine could turn off, he burst out of the Gummi Ship the moment it landed, ignoring Donald's screams in the background.

The previous night, he'd awoken in a cold sweat from what he thought was just a horrible nightmare. There was fire and destruction all around. It was like he was suffocating and burning all at the same time. No matter how hard he'd tried, he couldn't bring himself to move. In the end, a deep voice had echoed in his sleep.

 _"You'd better find her, before I do."_

Both Donald and Goofy had told him it was only his nerves, but after Yen Sid's message about Radiant Garden, Sora had a gut feeling that it wasn't a coincidence.

Faces turned to him as he ran through the square. He felt guilty for showing up without any notice, but the sight of damaged buildings wasn't helping his worry.

He spotted the familiar cottage and halted at the door, stopping himself from barging in. Instead he knocked as calmly as he could, though still out of breath.

"Door's open!" The wizard's familiar voice called from inside. Well, there was no going back.

He entered as all eyes turned to him and widened in surprise. The whole gang was here - well, almost.

"Sora?" Yuffie asked in surprise.

He hadn't really thought that part through and felt a tinge of awkwardness. He scratched the back of his head. "I, uh, heard what happened."

Leon chuckled, "Relax, she's safe." He approached and put a hand on Sora's shoulder, "Good to see you."

Sora let out the air he was holding and smiled, "Yeah! You guys too. How is everyone else?"

"Oh, we're fine! Not that you care." Yuffie waved him off, "You don't trust us to handle a little danger?"

"No, I-"

"We could be dead for all he cares," Cid hollered.

His face flushed red as his voice caught in his throat.

"Now that's enough," Tifa scolded them.

Merlin cleared his throat, "If we knew you were coming, we would've planned something."

"No need," Sora said, "I just...wanted to check up on you guys."

"Mhmm," Yuffie had her hands on her hips, "Well Kairi's at Aerith's if you're looking for her."

"Great!" He perked up, "I mean, uh, thanks."

He was halfway out the door when Leon called to him, "Don't you want directions?"

"Oh, right," his face was flushed red, "That would help, huh?"

Everyone but Sora let out a small chuckle. "Out past the market on the edge of town," Cid finally said, "the only house with a yard big enough to land a ship."

Sora left the cottage and let the air cool his blushed face. He took his time walking to Aerith's home, enough to think about what he'd say.

Instead, he only noticed more of the destruction that had been caused. Even on the buildings that remained in tact, black scorch marks lined some of their edges. Only a powerful fire could've caused that.

His mind immediately jumped to Lea. He couldn't have caused it, could he? And Kairi was still training with him?

He admitted that he felt a tinge of jealousy that Lea was the one to get to train with Kairi, instead of Sora. Was she really okay with that? Were they...friends?

He hated himself for allowing his mind to venture to assumptions. He'd have to save those questions for Kairi in-person. For the moment, he focused on how happy he'd be to see her again.

Aerith's home stood out from the rest of the town, as if it had been built in a different era. Outside, she was tending to the large garden with enough flowers to earn the town its name.

"Hey, flower girl!" He shouted from behind her wooden fence.

She turned in surprise, "Sora!" She responded, running and greeting him with a gentle hug. "What brings you here?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Well, um, you know."

Her hands rested on her hips. "I _do_ know. I was just hoping to hear you say it," she smiled.

No one in that town would ever give him a break. "I heard what happened, and wanted to check on you guys." After an awkward pause, he mumbled, "and Kairi."

Aerith, satisfied, turned to face her home. "She had a long day yesterday, but I'm sure she'd love to see you," she smiled brightly, "I can go get her if you'd like. Her room's right upstairs."

"Is it that one?" He pointed to a visible window on the second story.

Aerith nodded, and Sora couldn't keep a grin from forming on his face.

"I have a better idea."

It had been too long since he'd seen her laugh. There had been almost no chance in the midst of all the fighting and running, but that morning was the perfect time to mess with her. He could picture her half-asleep expression becoming overwhelmed with surprise, or her attempting to flatten her pillow-matted hair. The image made him smile. Who was the lazy one again?

Jumping high, he grabbed onto the roof of the first story and pulled himself up. Aerith merely shook her head and returned to gardening. Compared to Mount Olympus, a house was an easy climb. Slowly and quietly, he shimmied over to her window. He waited for any kind of noise from within, but heard nothing.

Something immediately seemed off. Her window was wide open, allowing her curtains to flutter in the wind. She'd always loved the sea breeze from home, but was never one to leave her windows open during the night. She'd always said it gave her nightmares, and after learning how she ended up in Destiny Islands, he felt guilty about all the times he'd teased her for it.

She was probably still sleeping, and he questioned whether or not he should just barge in on her. They hadn't seen each other in months, and a rude awakening might not be the best opening.

He then recalled waking from a nap on the beach one day, only to be startled by a certain redhead leaning over him. He smirked before quickly poking his head through her curtains.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" He belted over her bed.

What greeted him wasn't a slumbering Kairi, but a dog right in his face. Pluto barked excitedly and covered his face in slobbery kisses.

Well, it was better than nothing.

"Kairi?" her room was empty, though her dress lay neatly folded on her bed.

His face immediately flushed red. In a frenzy, he ducked back behind her curtains.

That could've been bad. Had he just invited himself in while she wasn't...he kicked himself for even thinking about it.

The uneasiness in the back of his mind increased. There was something strange about her room. Still, he continued to wait and listen. No water was running in the house, and no footsteps echoed in the hallway.

He stepped inside, and his feet brushed strands of red hair that scattered the floor. He knew her hair color anywhere, but why would she cut it?

The fringed skirt of her dress, along with the scorch marks on her shoes began to bring his panic back. What he'd felt in his dream...had she experienced that?

Pluto nudged his hand. If he was there, then that meant that she'd received his letter. He blushed at the thought of her reading it. He'd written it in a moment of...emotional vulnerability, but he didn't have time to express all of his thoughts.

Her letter had literally brought him and Riku back from the Realm of Darkness. He hoped that his words would help her too, even though they paled in comparison.

He didn't find his letter anywhere, but he did find another one laying open on her desk.

 _Dearest friends,_

 _If you're reading this, then that means you're probably wondering where I am. Honestly, I couldn't answer that question if I tried. All I do know is that I'm not in Radiant Garden anymore._

 _Don't worry, I'm leaving by my own free will. Seeing the devastation caused today and knowing the scope of danger that I must face, I can't stay another moment and put you all in the line of fire._

 _I hope you understand._

 _And know that I'm grateful for each and every one of you. You've made Radiant Garden a home again, and I would not have the strength that I do today if it weren't for you all. So thank you._

 _Merlin, for being the greatest magic teacher I could ever ask for. You've opened the floodgates, and I can't wait to see what else I'm capable of._

 _Aerith, for kindly opening your home and heart to me. You've been the older sister I've always wanted._

 _Leon, for teaching me to handle my weapon like a master. You never went easy on me, and even though I complained alot, I appreciate your guidance. Radiant Garden needs a leader like you._

 _Cid, for bringing me here and providing endless entertainment and conversation along the way. I hope that you're able to traverse the skies with your airship more in the future._

 _Tifa, for showing me that my body is stronger than I thought it was, and that I can fight without a Keyblade. You'll always be the model of a strong woman to me._

 _Yuffie, for being the friend I needed, to just sit together or walk through the marketplace and pretend we were normal teenagers._

 _Lea, for helping me heal. I know we had a rough start, but I truly do think that we could be friends someday. I owe you my life after today._

 _Grandma, I never thought I'd see you again. Reuniting with you was like picking up right where we left off, like I was a little girl. We're a family again, and I can't wait to visit you when this is all over._

 _And finally, by any chance you read this, thank you. I know you weren't here in person, but I could feel you with me everyday. The day your letter came was the happiest I'd been in a long time. We'll meet soon, I promise._

 _-Kairi_

There was so much to take in from this letter. But one thing was certain.

She was gone, not just from her room, but from Radiant Garden.

The voice from his dream echoed again.

 _You'd better find her, before I do_.

The air suddenly felt heavier. His heart sank at the realization that the day wouldn't go as happily as he'd planned.

* * *

A gateway had opened up for them. Travelling through it felt like a haze, but Kairi had to trust that her heart knew where to go.

When the sky cleared, her excitement was replaced with confusion. At first glance, it appeared that they were back home - not to Radiant Garden, but her home. The majority of the world below was covered in a deep blue ocean, but small patches of green were scattered around spaciously.

Could it be Destiny Islands? Kairi hadn't recalled there being that many satellite islands, nor any containing that much greenery.

From above, she couldn't spot any immediate signs of civilization either.

"Um, Kairi?" Lea spoke to her, "I don't think your islands are a good hiding spot from the Organization."

"I don't think these are _my_ islands," she pondered. The number of questions in her head grew upon spotting one strange island.

It was covered almost entirely in black soot. Unlike the others, no life was present on it, not even trees.

"Something's not right," she continued, "Why would we be led here?"

Lea shrugged, "Beats me."

Kairi wasn't ready to give up yet. She continued forward, scanning each island as they passed over them. The tainted islands followed a pattern, seeming to spread from a centralized source.

Could it be the Darkness spreading? A passage from her book recounted such a world, but she couldn't recall its name from memory. They'd have to land.

Lea pointed to an island with a tall mountain, yet to be tainted by the spreading plague. "How about there?"

He was being polite, but his tone communicated that it wasn't a suggestion. Kairi couldn't deny that she felt tired as well, lacking all sleep the night of their departure.

Landing was harder than she'd expected. The dense trees combined with her fatigue proved to be a difficult maneuver. She'd landed on her feet, however, and immediately dismissed her armour to stretch and let her skin breathe.

Lea huffed and immediately fell back onto the soft beach sand.

"Ahh, this feels great. Finally free."

Kairi giggled and removed her shoes. The cushy earth gripped and massaged her aching feet as she walked over it. She hadn't realized how much she missed sand, with Radiant Garden being mostly made of stone. Even the uninhabited land was composed primarily of clay and rock.

The sensation made her homesick.

"We really did it," she said.

He chuckled, "Think they've found out yet?"

"Probably," she still felt guilty for leaving without a word. "I hope they're not mad."

"Relax," he folded his hands behind his head, using them as a pillow. "They'll understand."

She didn't respond, only sitting in the soft sand.

"By the way," he muttered, "I'm sorry about that."

"About what?" she asked.

"Your arm."

She quickly grabbed her arm as if to hide it, even though it'd been too late. Since Aerith had healed her, she'd completely forgotten about the burn from the fight. Despite the lack of irritation, a scar was still visible on her forearm.

He continued, "I hope I didn't…"

"No, it was from that...monster. Would've been alot worse without your help," she tried to smile the awkward moment away, but there was no avoiding it. She didn't regret leaving Radiant Garden or accepting Lea's apology, but she was too tired to articulate any of her thoughts cohesively.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but instead lay back down. "You should get some rest," he said.

Her eyelids did feel extremely heavy, but she couldn't bring herself to sleep. Something seemed off about that island. Lea seemed too tired to care, but she couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

Hesitantly, she lay on the ground as comfortably as she could. After a few minutes, her exhaustion overpowered her anxiety, and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A life outside of the Organization had spoiled Lea. He used to be able to stay awake all night if he needed to, yet spending a little time travelling was enough to do him in that night.

Maybe it was the lack of Saix's "pep talks" that made him more lazy. The man knew how to motivate those working under him, but not in the uplifting way.

Despite his fatigue, his thoughts kept him awake. How was this island supposed to bring him closer to Roxas...or to Isa? Outside of his missions for the Organization, he'd never really been to other worlds or interacted with people from them. What if they turned hostile, or found out who they were?

He turned to Kairi, who had fallen fast asleep by then. She was lucky, being so young, naive, and immune to the pull of Darkness. He'd give anything to go back to his youth - before the day he and Isa ventured into the castle - and relive those final moments of innocence.

They'd just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

His blissful memories eventually drifted him off to sleep.

* * *

When she awoke, the world around her was dimming with dusk. How long had she been asleep? For a moment, the previous hours felt like a dream, and it disoriented her to not wake up in her bed. The uneasiness from before hadn't gone away; in fact, it had only grown.

It was then that she heard it in between the swelling waves - humming. Coming from further down the shoreline, it was soft and brittle, nearly impossible to hear over everything else, including Lea's snoring.

Quietly, she rose and walked in the direction of the voice. It grew louder until she finally spotted its source.

An older woman danced and swayed gracefully in the shallow tides. She was draped in what appeared to be handmade peach and white cloth. She looked so much like Kairi's grandmother that for a moment, she thought she was dreaming.

In the midst of her dance, the woman turned and spotted Kairi.

"I see you're awake," she spoke without interrupting her dance.

Her calm acknowledgement took Kairi aback. For a moment, she thought she might've still been dreaming. What an odd way to acknowledge a stranger. It was almost as if she were expecting them, or knew they had arrived already.

Before Kairi could utter a word, the woman continued. "Don't be afraid, child, I promise I won't bite."

"Where am I?" Kairi asked.

As she approached the shore, she noticed movement in the water. Beneath the surface, large manta rays were circling gracefully around the woman, as if they were dancing with her. A design in their likeness was inked into the woman's back, which only peaked Kairi's curiosity about the world.

"Do you mean the island, or everything around it?" she answered.

"The island." Kairi couldn't freely give away that she was from another world, though her appearance probably had already done so.

"Ah," the woman ceased dancing and turned towards Kairi.

"We call this place Motunui," she opened her arms as if to gesture all around herself.

Kairi smiled. The warm, inviting energy she gave off reminded her even more of her grandmother.

The woman eyed Kairi up and down. "You are a long way from home, no?" she asked.

"You could say that. How did you find me?"

"Wasn't it you who found me?" she winked.

Kairi matched her playful tone, "You talk like you've been expecting me."

The woman laughed and approached Kairi.

"Wake your friend and follow me," she said, taking a seat at a nearby rock. If she knew about Lea too, then she had to have seen them land; there was no other explanation. However, the woman never asked any questions about their gliders, who they were, or where they came from.

She ran back to Lea, turning around to make sure the woman still wasn't from her imagination.

She paused before waking him. In his sleep, he was still and quiet, yet his face was tense as if in pain.

"Lea," she said quietly, shaking his shoulders, "Get up."

His eyes shot open quickly, but he didn't jerk back.

"Heh, almost forgot where we were for a second," he stretched.

"Someone found us," Kairi said. Lea tensed and moved to summon his Keyblade.

"Woah, relax!" Kairi put her arms forward in a calming motion, "She's friendly, and can help us find out where we are."

"Sorry, guess I'm too used to...other interactions," He leaned back, "You sure that's a good idea though? We don't exactly want everyone knowing who we are - more specifically, who _you_ are. Even in the Organization, we had to be careful."

"They won't find out. I think we should try."

He sighed and stood, "Alright, lead the way, your Highness," he bowed in jest.

She rolled her eyes and began hastening back down the beach.

He caught up to her and pulled her back. "I think this goes without saying," he whispered, "but don't use your Keyblade unless you have to."

She nodded in understanding. Luckily, they hadn't encountered any Heartless yet.

Upon spotting the woman, Lea chuckled, "Do you just attract grandmas or something?"

Kairi punched his shoulder, "Shush! This is...uh..." She flinched in embarrassment.

"Tala," she answered, eyeing Lea curiously. "You sure look...different."

"Bad different?" he asked.

"No," she smirked and began walking away without another word.

Lea looked down at Kairi annoyingly. For a moment, she thought she'd made a mistake.

Tala turned back, "Well, are you coming or not?"

She moved with grace and ease in the ocean, yet required a cane on land. She walked slowly and refused any assistance from either of them. Kairi wasn't complaining about their slow pace, though, taking the time she was given to admire the island.

"A word of advice," she said after some silence, "Tread carefully in the village. The chief won't take kindly to outsiders."

As they approached the village, the ocean waves soothed Kairi's mind in a way she'd never experienced.

So much of her surroundings reminded her of home, though the people and village were quite different.

Fishermen unloaded their catch of the day, children ran through the village playfully, and gatherers worked high up in the trees.

All movement in the village came to a halt the moment they entered. Tala continued walking as if nothing were different, heading straight for the largest hut.

Kairi looked to Lea, who seemed like he wanted to disappear. She couldn't blame him, but they needed to remain calm.

A woman approached Tala and pulled her aside. She appeared much younger than Tala, yet was dressed in similar fabrics. As they spoke quietly, Kairi took the time to observe more of the village. A group of children eyed them curiously from a few feet away. She smiled and waved shyly, and they returned the gesture.

They weren't afraid; they'd just never met someone like her and Lea before.

* * *

It became clear right away that it would be more difficult than Lea thought to conceal their otherness. The people there had much darker skin and hair, were covered in markings, and dressed in natural fabrics.

He, on the other hand, was pale, cleared of his tattoos, and draped in unnatural garments and patterns that had been made with magic. The sigils on their armbands were likely the only pieces of metal in sight.

Lea also towered over everyone, which he was normally used to, but that combined with his appearance made him stand out like a sore thumb. Even his flaming hair, which he was usually proud to show off, he felt the need to cover. The Organization's hood would take care of that, but he didn't have that privilege anymore.

Every eye was immediately on them both, and his heart sank to his stomach. The Organization had never been there, yet he felt paranoid that he would be recognized. He was never great with first impressions.

A gentle tug pulled at his coat.

"Is this your first time outside?" a boy asked, his neck craned back to look up at Lea.

"Um," kids always made Lea nervous.

"Are you sick?" Another asked.

Lea raised an eyebrow, "No, why?"

"'Cause you're all pale. And skinny."

Lea's face suddenly felt warm, and it wasn't from his magic. Kairi giggled behind him.

"Uhh...no, we're just...not from around here." He looked to Kairi. With a finger, she tapped her temple and smirked. He smiled and gave a small nod. "People look different where we're from," he did the same motion, "Got it memorized?"

The kids mimicked him before they were called back over to their hut. One boy turned and waved as he retreated.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

The woman speaking with Tala looked to them curiously before nodding and walking away.

"Is...everything okay?" Kairi asked.

"We really didn't want to make a scene," Lea said.

Tala laughed, "With how you two are dressed? Don't be silly. Now come, you have to meet the chief."

Lea looked confused, "I thought you said -"

"I know what I said," she interrupted, "the chief has a soft spot for me."

The hut was empty when they entered, but villagers followed them in out of curiosity. At the front lay three large cushions. While everyone who followed took a seat behind them, Tala advised them to remain standing.

A short time later, a man entered from the back. Based on his presence and attire, he could only be the chief. His whole upper half was exposed, and the left side of his torso was wrapped in tattoos. Though Lea matched his height, the chief had much more bulk. Kairi instinctively gave a gentle bow.

"Tui, we have visitors," Tala stated.

He glanced at them skeptically, "This is an island in the middle of a dangerous ocean. We do not get visitors."

Tala glared at him, "You would treat our first guests with such disrespect?"

Kairi hadn't even noticed until then that the chief was accompanied by two women: the one who spoke with Tala before, and one who seemed about Kairi's age. Her eyes met with the younger's, and she attempted a friendly smile. Her gaze was different from the rest that they'd received. She seemed unafraid.

Unexpectedly, the girl stood and approached the chief. "May I?" she asked. He grunted, but eventually nodded and stepped aside.

She stepped forward and addressed them with a confident, yet nonthreatening composure.

"I am Moana," she gestured to herself with pride, "and this is the island of Motunui. Tell me, who are you and where do you come from?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and being patient with this story! As soon as I saw Moana, I thought her story would be a perfect fit with Kingdom Hearts, and especially Kairi. Hopefully I do her story and character justice. I also wanted to showcase Lea's first experience visiting a world as a non-Organization member. As always, all feedback is welcome!


	9. Chapter 9: Strangers

"Well, are you going to answer my daughter?" Tui asked.

Kairi glanced over to Lea, who subtly shook his head. What could hurt from being honest about her name?

"My name is Kairi," she stated.

From her peripherals, Lea hung his head in frustration. The counsel before them turned to Lea, expecting a name.

"Lea," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Kairi continued, "I - I mean we - are from another island." Technically, she wasn't lying entirely.

The people behind them whispered among one another. Moana's eyes widened, her confident composure dropping slightly. "There are..other islands? With people?" Her tone had the fascination of an adventurous child.

The chief stepped forward, pulling her behind him in the process. "That's enough. I'll take it from here."

Her body language shifted entirely. In a matter of seconds, she'd gone from a confident leader to a frustrated teenager. She glared at her father, but held her tongue. Kairi knew that feeling, always being the one that needed to be protected. She would usually speak her mind anyways, but it hadn't always turned out well for her.

"How did you get here?" Tui asked contentiously.

She looked to Lea. They both witnessed the Darkness that had infected several islands already. The villagers had to be warned; maybe they would listen.

"Our island was overtaken."

The room audibly gasped. "Overtaken?" he asked, "by what?"

She couldn't reveal what the Darkness was, but she did know what it was like to witness her home's destruction. "It was dark and hazy, almost like it was being swallowed by a powerful force." She paused to collect her memories from that night so long ago. "We thought we were dead, but then we just...woke up here."

"But we're not here to ask for help," Lea said, "whatever that thing is could be on its way here."

The chief held his glare for a moment, then suddenly let out a chuckle. "Sounds like the sea water got to you!" The room joined in, all except for two people.

He composed himself and continued, "But my people won't be scared by mere stories."

"They're not stories!" Kairi broke her civility, "we saw it with our own eyes."

He grew more serious, "Believe what you will, but you are not welcome here."

She sighed in defeat, yet Lea seemed indifferent to the decision. Maybe Lea was right, and they should've just avoided all contact with inhabitants of the world. They could've tried to defeat the source of Darkness on their own instead of dragging innocent people into it. They would have to leave and hope that they could fix things before the Darkness spread to the island.

Tala stood and spoke up, "Tui, after all you proclaim, you would send these two out to sea alone?"

The chief relaxed his composure slightly. He seemed thoughtful, as if he were actually considering accepting them. Maybe he really did have a soft spot for the older woman.

The other woman behind him approached and spoke. "Let them stay, atleast for now. What's the harm?"

He gave a restrained nod. "Very well, but don't get too comfortable." He strode to the back and exited the hut without another word.

Kairi could hear her own heartbeat, and Lea let out a sigh. They couldn't just leave anymore; there was no going back. Though she was eager to banish the Darkness, her heart felt tethered to the island. She wondered if Lea felt the same.

The woman approached, "My name is Sina. Please make yourselves at home."

Kairi bowed instinctively, "Thank you."

Lea barely acknowledged her as she left, instead leaning nonchalantly against the poles that held up the roof.

Tala patted their shoulders, "See? Not that bad." She smiled.

"Not that bad?" Lea huffed, "He hates us."

She waved him off. "Oh, don't worry about him," she pointed back to where Moana and the Sina were leaving, "you've won over two much more important people." Kairi shared a glance with Moana as she was leaving. "My son may think he runs this village, but you know what they say about powerful men," she winked.

"The chief is your son?" Kairi asked.

"Yup!" she exclaimed. That explained why he was so soft towards her.

They were guided to a small hut. The semi-transparent fibers that made up the roof, along with the stitched cloths that draped down to form walls, allowed sunlight to illuminate their living space.

Lea turned to her as soon as they were given privacy. "Kairi," he spoke in a hushed tone, "Are you sure this is what we need - to be trapped in a village?"

"These people need our help. You saw the Darkness spreading."

"This is just ONE tiny village," he held up a finger, "What we're dealing with is on a much larger scale."

"These are lives, Lea," heat rose to her face, "they matter too."

"I thought you wanted to help Sora," he folded his arms.

"I do, but," her eyes drifted down, unable to make contact, "I feel like I need to do something here."

"What about finding the others, helping Sora, saving Roxas?"

"Roxas?" Kairi asked. Lea being eager to both find Sora and save Roxas didn't sit right, even though both of those were good things. She had forgiven him, genuinely, yet a panic still rose within her. "Is...is that why you came?"

Lea stiffened, "It's not the only reason, but-"

"But what?" she glared.

"But of course I want him back!" he restrained his voice. He leaned down and put his hands on her shoulders, "Kairi this isn't the best time, but I meant what I said back home. Okay?"

There was silence between them for some time before she nodded. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just paranoid."

"That's not a bad thing," he reassured her, "but I think we both need some rest."

As she climbed into her hammock, she turned to Lea. "Is Roxas the only person you want to save, Lea?"

He was motionless. Maybe it was because hammocks are difficult to move in, or maybe he was afraid to address the question. From his silence, she thought he may have just fallen asleep already.

"Yea," he answered.

He was a bad liar too.

She lay restlessly in her hammock, unable to shake the feeling that she'd forgotten something.

Right! Her book from the library!

She shuffled through her pockets, relieved to feel the rough edges of the cover. She sifted through the pages once again, searching for an entry she'd read before.

The name popped out to her as she thumbed through the book quickly:

 _Motunui_

 _Environment: Tropical Paradise_

 _Inhabitants: scattered villages on various islands_

 _Once thought to have the strongest Heart of all worlds, the flourishing paradise is quickly dying after its Heart was stolen out of greed._

She read on. The people believed that the Heart belonged to some kind of "mother island" that was responsible for all life.

The world losing its Heart could explain the spreading Darkness, but the villagers hadn't mentioned anything about a mother island or a stolen heart. If it happened long ago, would it just be reduced to a ghost story, only used to scare children into obeying their parents?

The next morning, loud banging shocked them both out of their hammocks. Kairi nearly summoned Destiny's Embrace before recalling where she was, and luckily, Lea possessed the same self-control. Moana stood in their doorway, knocking against the wood with a boat oar.

She chuckled, "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Ugh," Lea rubbed his head, "what's the deal?"

"The village is awake, and work will begin soon," she said plainly.

"Work?" Kairi asked.

"What...did you think you would stay for free?" Moana placed her hands on her hips.

"So...what's the rent?" Lea asked.

Moana raised an eyebrow like she'd never heard the word before. "Follow me," she said.

She led them outside to the center of the village. "Lea, right?" she asked, pointing to him. He nodded. "You will go…" she scanned her surroundings with a hand on her chin. "Fishing!" she proclaimed, pointing to the beach, "you will help with fishing."

Fishermen were already busy loading traps onto their small boats. He took one look out to sea and gulped, "Think I'll pass. I don't do fishing."

With a glare, she shoved the oar into his hands, "You do today."

He hung his head and complied, waving a hand as he walked away.

"What about me?" Kairi asked.

Moana looked her up and down, "You seem like a good climber. Come with me."

Under a patch of palm trees, gatherers worked to retrieve coconuts from the top and harvest them into various resources.

"Did you have these on your island?" Moana asked, leaning against one of the trees.

Kairi giggled with Destiny Islands in mind, "Too many."

It had been so long since Kairi had climbed anything that tall. It took some practice, but she eventually worked at a rate that was tolerable for the other workers.

Moana never had a dull moment. If she wasn't teaching the younger kids her technique, she was working alongside the gatherers. She was Kairi's age, and practically already running the village.

Kairi smiled, imagining herself in the same position back on her own island. Sure, she could handle her own, but she also enjoyed bossing Sora and Riku around.

In the distance, Tala waved in their direction. Kairi returned the friendly gesture, but Moana set her work aside, ran to Tala, and enveloped her in an embrace.

If Tala was Tui's mother, then she was also Moana's grandmother.

She couldn't take her eyes off of them. The gentleness they had with one another, the way Tala stroked Moana's hair, it was as if Kairi were viewing herself and her own grandmother from afar. She smiled tenderly before realizing she'd been staring and quickly turned her mind back to her work. Occasionally, she'd make a quick glance at the two.

The sight of them together made the guilt over leaving her grandmother heavier. She'd wanted so badly to stay, to relive every year they'd lost. She knew that wouldn't be possible until Xehanort had been defeated. As long as his plans carried out, life would never return to normal.

Not even the remote island of Motunui would be safe.

Soon Moana returned and worked alongside Kairi, showing her how to husk a coconut.

"Sorry about that," Moana said as she got to work.

"You shouldn't be," she shook her head, "you seem close."

Moana smiled tenderly, "Lots of people just see her as crazy, but she's always supported me."

"I'm sure it didn't help her image when she marched into the village with two outsiders," Kairi giggled.

Moana laughed, "She stopped caring what others thought of her a long time ago, but," she paused, "in a way, I'm glad she found you."

"Me too," Kairi smiled at her. After an awkward pause, they quickly returned to their work.

After they'd been working silently for some time, Moana turned to her. "Hey, Kairi?" she asked.

"Mhm?"

"What's your island like?"

She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Is it just like Motunui?" The look of fascination returned to her eyes again. No one else had even bothered to ask them. Still, Kairi couldn't help but think back to her real home once again.

"Not exactly. There are lots of trees and a vast ocean, but it has its differences too."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one, there are two islands - the main one where everyone lives, and a much smaller one where all of the kids played."

"And they just let you go there by yourselves?"

Kairi nodded, "Once we got old enough."

"Did you ever sail out to sea?"

She fired one question right after another, barely waiting for Kairi's answers to move down her list. As Kairi recalled her island's traditions, her favorite foods, and the games they'd played together, she realized that she was enjoying talking about her home as much as Moana was enjoying asking about it.

A tear slipped from her eye.

"Are you okay?" Moana asked, "I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay," she stuttered as she wiped her tears away, "just homesick, I guess."

Moana smiled, "Well, I'm glad that we can at least remind you of home. I wish I could seen it."

Kairi mirrored her expression. She knew Moana could never visit Destiny Islands, but imagining never hurt anyone.

She broke open another coconut, and what she found inside brought her back to reality. Instead of a rich white center filled with sweet water, the insides were so dry and ashy that it nearly fell apart in her hands.

"Oh no," Kairi muttered. She showed the contents to Moana.

Moana's eyebrows furrowed, "I've...never seen this before."

Moments later, all of the other gatherers approached her, their coconuts all in the same condition.

She stood, "It could just be a sick patch. We'll take healthy seeds and start a new growth...over there." She pointed to an empty grassland.

The panic in everyone's eyes relaxed, and they made their way back. Kairi knew it wasn't as simple as that, however.

"Moana," Kairi said, "did you believe my story, about what happened to my island?"

Moana didn't answer, glancing at her hands before meeting Kairi's eyes. "I should tell my father," she said.

Kairi stood back as Moana spoke with the chief. Sure, the bad coconuts could have been from a diseased patch, but she knew that it wasn't any normal disease. It was also clear that the villagers had no idea about the impending Darkness that could be at their doorstep at any moment.

Lea approached, looking miserable.

"You're back early," she said.

"I finished early," he smirked, "too good for fishing, I guess." He tried to hide it, but Kairi knew that look anywhere.

"Got a little seasick, didn't you?" She grinned.

He lifted a finger to retaliate, but sighed in defeat. "You had to point it out, huh?"

She giggled, but was soon brought to an abrupt halt as she caught the chief's glare. He strode over to them more quickly than either of them could react. His stature made Kairi feel even smaller than she already felt next to Lea.

"You two, what have you done?" he flared

"What?" Lea asked.

"You mysteriously show up on our islands, the first outsiders we've ever seen. The very next day, not only are our coconuts drying out, but our reef is without any fish!" he yelled.

"I-" Kairi began.

"I'm a skeptical man," he interrupted, "I don't believe in curses, but I'm not stupid!" He was practically hovering right over her.

Moana stood between her father and Kairi, attempting to push him back. "Enough! It wasn't them!"

"And how do you know, Moana? You would take their side over your own people?"

"I was with her all day," she gestured back to Kairi, "she did nothing wrong."

He remained silent, boring down on each of them.

Moana took a deep breath continued, "Has anyone checked beyond the reef?"

"Back on this again?" he asked, "You let your fantasies cloud your judgment, Moana."

"It could solve our problem!"

"We've never had a reason to leave our reef," he glared.

"Until today," she retaliated quickly.

"We are content with what we have. We will get by," he began storming off.

She grabbed at his arm in an attempt to pull him back, "I talked with Kairi about her island. Her people would sail out almost daily just for fun! Why can't we do the same when we need food?"

He turned to Kairi, "And remind me, young woman, what became of your island? If it _was_ destroyed, I'd imagine it was because you invited in the danger from the sea. You will not do the same for our people."

Kairi was speechless. What a horrible thing to have said! People lost their lives, or were separated. They never invited the Darkness in; it came searching. Anger at his ignorance flared within her.

But Tui knew none of what she did. To him, it was all new, mysterious, and terrifying. Kairi took a deep breath. "Motunui could be in danger," she said, "we have to do something."

"I will not take advice from you," he stepped towards her.

Lea intervened, "Cool it, will ya? If you're going to take it out on someone, do it to me."

His sudden boldness surprised them all. Up until then, he'd been fairly quiet when it came to talking with the villagers. She understood why, but it had been so different from how he behaved in Radiant Garden. In a way, she was relieved to see his personality break forth a little bit.

"Moana, you are to go home and stay there," he commanded, "As for you two, you'll be kept under watch until I've made my mind up."

She could tell the village never had the need for security or combat. They'd had their hands tied, but with a material that could easily be burnt through. As for their watch, the chief had placed two of the council members outside of their hut to make sure they'd stay put.

If she and Lea wanted, they could leave. The village wouldn't be burdened by them, and they could seek out the source of Darkness themselves.

She made eye contact with Lea, and she could tell he had the same thought. The faint smell of burning straw tickled her nose, and a wisp of smoke rose from his bindings. She smirked and wriggled her hands in an attempt to loosen them, but they were soon interrupted by a guest entering the hut.

"Tala?" Kairi asked. Lea quickly extinguished the small flame he'd been building. "What are you doing here?"

She slowly walked forward and sat across from them. "I tried to hide it as long as I could, but it's too late now."

"Hide what?" Lea asked.

She met Kairi's eyes with sincerity, "I know who you are."

Kairi's anxiety rose as she fought to appear calm, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your heart is not like others'. I've only felt one like it once before."

How could Tala see her heart so well? "Once before?"

Tala nodded, "There was a woman of this village long ago, a close friend of mine. Her name was Hana."

The name had never been spoken to Kairi before, yet the moment it reached her ears, it became as familiar as that of an old friend. Immediately, the pieces came together in her head

Hana was a Princess of Heart. More specifically, the Light within Kairi's heart once belonged to her.

"What happened to her?" Kairi asked.

Tala's gaze fell to the floor, "She sensed the Darkness before any signs appeared, and ventured on her own to vanquish it. She...never returned."

"I'm...so sorry."

"It's alright, dear," she smiled, "I feel much of her spirit from you."

Kairi recalled her dive to the heart and the image of past Princesses of Heart standing beside her. One of them was Hana, and she led Kairi to her home world.

"And you," she turned to Lea. He looked as if he'd just heard drivel, but even he relaxed under her gentle gaze. "You never came off as the islander type," she smiled, "you radiate a certain...fierceness."

He shook his head, "So let me get this straight. You know we're not from here, and that your friend's heart is related to Kairi's somehow?"

Tala nodded reassuredly.

"And you're not afraid or freaked out?" Lea asked.

Tala shook her head, "I've always known that life stretches far beyond these shores, though I had no idea how far."

"Why tell us now?" Kairi asked.

"Things have changed. The Darkness is on our shores now."

She even knew what the Darkness was, but how? Why hadn't the other villagers known?

"That's why we have to go," Kairi said, "to find the source of Darkness."

Tala shook her head slowly, "You will not find it on your own."

"Why not?" Lea asked.

"Just promise me one thing," Tala looked deeply into Kairi's eyes, "protect my granddaughter."

"Moana?" Kairi asked. "What does she have to do with this?"

"More than you, or even I, know," she replied, "will you promise?"

Moana didn't seem to know much more about the world than anyone else in the village. Why did Tala ask specifically for her protection? She recalled their closeness. There was no doubt that Tala had an influence on Moana's curiosity and adventurous outlook, an outlook that conflicted with the chief's. Even if Moana wasn't a Princess of Heart, she was something unique.

"I promise," Kairi said. Lea avoided eye contact.

"Thank you, dear. I'm grateful to have met you." She turned to Lea, "And you, young man, I hope you find what it is you're looking for."

He gave a slight chuckle, "Well, thank you."

Tala left the tent without another word. Kairi sat silently, unsure of what to believe in.

"Listen," Lea said suddenly, "I'm not gonna pretend to understand any of this Light, Heart, Darkness business, but we need to get out of here."

Hours ago, Kairi was on the same page. She'd been ready to bid the villagers goodbye and quell the Darkness with Lea. After what Tala had said, however, everything had changed.

"No," she said, "You heard her. It's nothing like we thought."

"You really believe everything she told us?"

Kairi nodded.

"Well," he broke his hands free and stretched them forwards, "while you're stuck here figuring that out, I'm gonna go find a way to fix this so we can move forward." He summoned his Keyblade, "Man, that feels good." He waved it around, "Remember this? You have one too, and you should use it," he said.

"What about Moana?" Kairi asked.

"What about her," he threw his hands out, "she's not a Princess of Heart like you, she doesn't have a Keyblade, and she doesn't know what she's up against. Why should she be involved?"

She knew he meant well, but somehow his words cut her deep. He wasn't even insulting her; in a way, he was just stating the truth. He was wrong, though. Having a Heart of Light, wielding the Keyblade, knowing everything that's at stake, it doesn't make them special. Sora was special long before their islands were destroyed.

"Up until recently, Lea, you didn't have a Keyblade either, yet you've always played a role here," she said.

He relaxed his shoulders. "I can't stay here, Kairi," his voice had softened, "think of the bigger picture."

She was thinking of the bigger picture, though. Keeping one promise _did_ matter in the long run. Atleast to her it did. "I guess I can't stop you," Kairi said, "just...be careful."

He looked back before exiting the tent, "I'll be back, I promise."

Then she was alone.

She was prepared to face anything the chief had to throw her way. He was intimidating, but he was just being protective over his people. Plus, Kairi had faced worse. If she could survive the Organization, she could handle him.

Soon her exhaustion forced her to sleep. Despite her circumstances, her dreams were still happy. She imagined herself returning to the islands with Sora and Riku after things returned to normal. She dreamed of Sora taking her to see all the worlds he'd visited, and all the flying, swimming, and climbing that each had to offer.

So it was disheartening when a flash of moonlight suddenly flooded Kairi's face, and the sound of her tent flap being thrust aside pulled her out of her dreams. It took her eyes a moment to adjust as Moana stood before her with a torch in hand. Her stance was wide, as if she were in a hurry, and her face was streaming with tears.

"Moana, what-"

"Can you sail?" Moana interrupted her, not even acknowledging Lea's absence.

Kairi was still gathering her thoughts, "I'm sorry?"

She stepped forward pleadingly, "Can. You. Sail?" her voice shaked.

Kairi nodded, "A little. Moana, what's going on?"

Moana moved behind her and broke her bindings, "Will you help me?" she stood and hurried back towards the entrance. "Please?"

"With what?" Kairi asked.

"This," Moana opened a locket around her neck and pulled out a small green stone. The smooth oval shape was engraved with a swirling wave design, and it radiated a bright light that was difficult to avert from. "Help me restore the Heart of Te Fiti." Even as tears poured from her eyes, she held a fierce gaze.

So it was all true, everything about the mother island. Kairi froze, captivated by the Light of the tiny stone. How the Heart of an entire world was contained in there, she'd never have known. "Why me?" she asked.

"Because no one else can," she returned it to her locket and turned to leave impatiently. Kairi got the hint that Moana wasn't going to offer anymore details. She followed her out of the tent, curious as to why her guards had abandoned their post.

They made their way quietly towards the beach. Kairi was unsure what Moana's plan was, but based on her questions, she assumed they were heading towards the fishing boats. Her evasiveness also told her that either no one knew what she was up to, or her father had forbidden it. From her last encounter with Tui, she assumed the latter.

"What the-" Moana stopped in her tracks, and Kairi's heart sank. A Shadow creeped up from the ground and blocked their path.

It leapt at Moana, but Kairi dove between them. In a single motion, she summoned Destiny's Embrace and slashed the Shadow in half.

Lea was right. That did feel good.

As a small heart floated into the sky, Kairi relaxed her stance and faced Moana, who looked like she'd seen a ghost. She pointed to Destiny's Embrace, "Um, what is that?"

Before Kairi could answer, a scream rose from the village. Moana instinctively grabbed an oar and bolted towards the sound. Kairi followed, Keyblade in hand.

Heartless were crawling everywhere. They were weak ones, but Kairi knew they would only grow stronger. Moana didn't waste any time, immediately and indiscriminately swinging at the Shadows.

Kairi singled out a group and lunged at one of them. Each of her strikes flowed smoothly into the next, even with changing targets and positions. Though, the Shadow's ability to flatten themselves into the ground grew frustrating. Still, she internally thanked Leon and Merlin for their training. As she fought, she commanded the shocked villagers indoors, but the Shadows kept appearing. Whether it was for her Heart, her Keyblade, or something else, they were increasingly drawn to her, and she soon found herself surrounded.

She prepared her Faith spell, but before she could cast it, the Shadows became engulfed in flames. A red blurr moved through the haze, but she needed no more details to know who it was. The fire ceased, and he stopped in front of her.

She smirked, "I thought you left."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Change of plans. Seems like this place could use some help."

A giggle escaped her. "Look at you, wanting to help people." He scratched the back of his head, trying to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.

Not far from them, Moana was still batting at the Shadows. Unless they were struck by a Keyblade, they wouldn't be truly defeated.

"Leave us alone!" she huffed. The wielders quickly ran to her and finished off the Shadows she had weakened.

She pointed to Lea, "You have one of those too?" she panted.

"Guess the secret's out," he shrugged, "whatever, makes my life easier." He jumped onto another cluster of Shadows, sending flames up into the air as he landed.

Kairi guessed Moana was still too shocked to fully react, for she jumped right back into fighting. She followed Moana's lead, casting Protection on her for good measure.

"What about the Heart?" Kairi asked.

Heartless kept trying to surround Moana, and she clung to her locket with her free hand as she fought. She didn't let their numbers phase her, however, as she swung the oar wide circles around herself. "I can't leave my people like this," she cried.

"They'll keep coming," Lea said, "you two go and do whatever it is you have to do. I'll hold them off."

Kairi stopped fighting. "Lea…" she said, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "I never liked the water much anyways. I'll catch up if things calm down here."

Moana hesitated, looking to Kairi for reassurance.

"They'll be in good hands," Kairi said. She never thought she'd have those words to say about Lea, yet there they were. If he could handle a Heartless dragon in Radiant Garden, he could handle some Shadows in a small village.

Moana relaxed and addressed Lea, "Thank you."

Lea gave an understanding nod, and Moana started towards the beach again. Before Kairi could follow, Lea pulled her back.

"Kairi...," he paused, "be safe, okay?"

She smiled, "You too."

* * *

The two girls disappeared into the trees, and Lea created a wall of fire to prevent the Heartless from chasing after them.

He didn't know why he was so worried. In a way, he felt responsible for Kairi's safety. It was one thing to leave her with the village, but to send her alone into the ocean?

Maybe she'd be safer with Moana. He couldn't even save Isa from their fates, and Axel was no better with Roxas.

He continued to fight off the Shadows on his own, but they kept coming. Suddenly, the chief emerged from the large hut with a fishing spear in hand. Lea thought he looked grumpy before, but it didn't compare at all to his expression in that moment.

"Can you fight?" Lea asked.

The chief barely even acknowledged him, instead plunging his spear mercilessly into the nearest Heartless. Lea got the hint and continued his onslaught.

* * *

When they arrived at the beach, Moana collected a torch and a small basket of food before continuing on. However, instead of going to the boats, she turned to run deeper into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Kairi asked.

"Do those look like sailing boats to you?" she kept running, the torch in her hands remaining lit despite her speed.

They ran further down the shoreline, close to where she and Lea had first landed. Moana turned once more and sprinted up a rocky hill. She did it all barefoot, and Kairi was struggling to keep up. On top of the hill sat a narrow cave entrance with a large pile of stones next to it's opening.

Moana didn't hesitate again, running straight into the dark cave.

Soon their path was illuminated only by torchlight. The cave walls were narrow, and the slippery rocks made it difficult to maintain a strong footing.

A gust of air hit Kairi's face, and she soon found herself in a much larger cavity.

Dozens of abandoned boats crowded the beach within the cave, concealed from the outside ocean by dangling vines. The boats were unlike any she'd ever seen. They had no sides, only a broad, sturdy base made of wood bound tightly together. The sails, larger than the boats themselves, stretched high. Various designs decorated the sails to distinguish them from one another.

"Woah," Kairi stopped to admire the fleet. They came in so many different sizes - one boat was large enough to hold dozens of people, while another seemed made only for one or two people. Many of them had a long, narrow buoy attached at the side, possibly to maintain balance against the ocean's powerful currents.

They've certainly never had boats this intricately designed on Destiny Islands. The ones before her were clearly built for long voyages out to sea, not for fishing within sight of land.

Moana approached the smallest boat near the middle of the cluster and planted her torch in the sand. Its sail only had a single red spiral as a design, similar to that of the Heart resting in Moana's necklace.

"Are you with me?" she asked.

"I am." Kairi understood that it wouldn't be as simple as flying her Keyblade rider to the source of Darkness and defeating it. There was a piece of the equation that they were missing, and Moana was the key to finding it.

Together, they pushed the boat into the water. Incoming waves fought against them, but they persisted until they felt the sand release the bottom. Quickly jumping on, they stood on either side of the sail.

"Well," Moana said, "Let's see how far we'll go."

* * *

A\N: Thank you, everyone, for reading! It's hard to believe it's been about a year since I published the first chapter, and I couldn't have imagined that this story would have received so much support. I appreciate everyone's time in reading and reviewing, and hopefully my writing has improved over the past year. There's no way I'll get this story done before KH3, but I plan on continuing it even after the game releases :)


	10. Chapter 10: Monsters

The shallow waves moved beneath the boat, pushing it out of the hidden cave and into the open ocean. Kairi prayed that her muscles would atleast remember how to sail. From the boat, she could see Lea's fire blasts among the village's torches. She reassured herself that he had everything under control; the village would be safe.

Moana stood at the stern and gripped the line that controlled the sail. As they continued farther out, she turned her attention from the oncoming waves back to her island. Her eyebrows furrowed as she bit her lip.

"Cheer up," Kairi smiled, "you'll see everyone again in no time."

Moana clutched the locket around her neck, "Not everyone," she replied. Her eyes welled with tears the moment she spoke.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"My grandma, she-" Moana paused to clear her throat, "she was the only one who would listen. She showed me my people's history." Her hand still encompassed the locket. "She gave me this, told me that restoring the Heart of Te Fiti was the only way."

"She knew you were something special," Kairi said.

Moana nodded. "But right after she gave it to me, she became ill." Her voice shook, and her hand was practically shaking. Tears began streaming down her face, just like they did when she first freed Kairi. "I begged to stay with her, but she just kept telling me to go. I...I don't think she'll make it," She fell to her knees and cried, holding her locket with both hands.

Moana's words hit Kairi hard. Despite their brief acquaintance, Tala had been kind to both her and Lea, and thinking of a world without her made Kairi feel more empty. She fought back the urge to cry, however. She couldn't imagine losing her own grandmother, and there was only one person on that boat who deserved to mourn the loss of Tala.

"Moana, I'm so sorry," any other words had escaped her. She knelt down and rested a hand on the girl's back.

Tala's final words to Kairi weighed on her even more heavily. Protecting Moana wasn't just for the sake of returning the Heart. Her granddaughter's safety and happiness meant everything to her. If fulfilling Moana's destiny was the woman's final wish, then the best way to honor her would be to fulfill her promise.

Suddenly, a burst of air reverberated from the island, snuffing out all lights in the village, even Lea's fire.

"Lea!" Kairi shouted. Panic grew within her - what if another large Heartless came, or the Darkness had already come in full force?

There was movement under the waves, illuminated with a bright blue hue, coming straight for them. As it quickly approached, Kairi recognized the form - a large manta ray.

"It's her!" Moana jumped and ran to the edge of the boat. The sway forced Kairi to use the mast for balance. Having seen Tala's tattoo and witnessed her dancing with rays, she was inclined to believed the same.

Moana returned and took a seat. As the creature passed below them, she pulled the line which opened the sail to the wind. Kairi had to duck to avoid its path. Immediately, wind filled the sail and accelerated the boat forwards.

The waves guarding the reef had seemed much smaller from the island, yet they towered over them from only several feet away. Their guide was unphased by the size, riding the wave with ease and breaking the surface as she reached its peak.

If she could do it, so could they.

The first wave sent their small boat flying forwards. Mist grazed their faces as the wood met water again. Even on her Keyblade rider, Kairi had never felt so exhilarated. As the second wave swelled ahead of them, Kairi leaned forward and invited it in.

* * *

One by one, Heartless fell under his blade. Fire came naturally, but Lea still felt out of practice when fighting without his chakrams. Unsurprisingly, the number of Shadows fell once Kairi left, and he assured that she wouldn't be followed. The village was also more difficult to protect when many insisted on fighting, though there wasn't much he could say or do to stop them.

A gust of wind blew past him, powerful enough to knock him down. He groaned in frustration as it extinguished all of his fire, but the Heartless all fell to it as well. Setting his Keyblade aflame, he canvassed his surroundings and reignited the village's torches that had been snuffed out.

The chief ran in the direction the wind came from, and Lea sprinted to catch up to him. He followed him into a hut, only to immediately duck back out after what he saw. Several people crowded around a bed in the center. On it lay the woman who'd brought him to the village, and she didn't look well. Slowly, he stepped away from the entryway to give them space.

He contemplated leaving, but he knew he couldn't until it was safe. In the meantime, he could atleast be out of sight, and perhaps they would just forget he was ever there. He was on his way back into the forest when a small kid stood in his way.

"Hey mister," he'd been sobbing, "is it safe?"

Kairi was much better with kids than he was, and in that moment he wished she'd never left.

"Um, for now, but you should find your parents, kid."

The crying continued, and the kid began shaking. "I can't find them." Lea couldn't tell if he was cold or scared. Before he could say anything, the kid attached himself to Lea's leg.

Cold. He was definitely cold.

After what Lea saw inside, there was no telling what could have happened to his parents, and he wasn't sure he wanted to be there to find out.

"I don't know if I could…"

"Please?" beady brown eyes pierced straight into his soul. He caved and picked the kid up.

"Alright, let's find your mom."

* * *

There had been silence as they positioned the sail to collect as much wind as possible. If they were going to be sailing alone for a while, Kairi thought she may as well gain some clarity.

"Listen, Moana, I -"

"You've got some explaining to do," Moana spoke at the same time.

Kairi put her hands on her hips. "Likewise."

"First of all," Moana gestured to Kairi's whole form, "that...thing you did, how do you do that?"

"Oh, this?" Destiny's Embrace materialized in her outstretched hand, startling Moana back.

"Yes, that!" she stood to take a closer look, "I've never seen anything so...shiny." She took it from Kairi and held it up to the sun. As she tilted it back and forth, the sun's rays reflected off of the twirling vines and flowers. Moana jumped again when it suddenly disappeared from her hand and reappeared in Kairi's.

"I can't really explain it easily," Kairi said, "it's just a part of me, I guess."

Moana shrugged, "Fair enough. Now, second of all, who the heck are you, really? You're obviously not from around here."

She debated how far into detail she should go about her background, not that Moana wouldn't believe her after witnessing everything.

"I really am from another island," Kairi began, "but one that's far away."

"And your friend?" Moana crossed her arms.

Kairi shook her head, "Even farther."

She scratched her head in confusion, "I see."

Her expression said otherwise. "Do you really?"

Moana laughed, "Of course not! I feel like I'm in a dream right now. How is any of this possible?"

"I feel the same way," Kairi giggled, "Now it's my turn."

"What for?" Moana asked.

Kairi smirked, "You're not the only one with questions."

"Alright," she leaned back, "ask away."

"Not to come off the wrong way, but why did you want to be the one to restore the Heart?"

"I didn't _want_ to," Moana folded her hands, "I was chosen."

Who could have had the authority to choose someone for the task, and why couldn't they just have done it themselves?

"By who?" Kairi asked.

Moana ducked her head as if she were hesitant to answer. "You're gonna think I'm crazy."

Kairi giggled and folded her arms, "Try me."

"It was...the ocean."

Kairi raised an eyebrow and turned her gaze to the endless water surrounding them. Of everything she'd seen or read, a sentient ocean was a first. The waves gently rising and falling under them did feel an awful lot like breathing, but that was caused by currents and movement far beneath the surface. Atleast, it was the case on her islands.

She knelt down and hovered her hand over the water. Moana shrugged, "See? Told you it'd come off crazy."

"No, I mean, compared to everything else that's happened, what's one more crazy thing, right?"

"I hope you'll get to meet it," Moana smiled.

Kairi gestured around herself, "Isn't it already here?" she laughed.

She shook her head, "You'll know it when you see it."

There was an awkward pause. "You know, now that I think about it," Moana said, "I was named after the ocean. Maybe it's just destiny."

Kairi perked her head up. She, too, was named after the ocean. Perhaps Destiny played a larger role in bringing her to Motunui than she had originally thought.

"I think you're right," Kairi smiled.

During the day, the sun guided their path, and at night, constellations marked their destination. Moana pointed out one shaped like a fishhook as their mark. Surprisingly, the sea wasn't harboring any Heartless, atleast not yet.

She wondered if her adventure with Sora and Riku would have been similar had their island not been consumed by Darkness. Their raft hadn't been nearly as sturdy, so it was unlikely that they'd have made it a few miles from shore.

One night, while she was resting, she was abruptly awoken by a clap of thunder. She turned to find Moana just as surprised as her. In the distance, lightning bolts stretched across thick storm clouds.

"I'm sorry," Moana was frantically reaching for the line, "I must have dozed off."

Kairi stood and searched the sky for the familiar constellation, only for the stars to be completely blocked from view. The wind grew stronger, and the change in direction caused the unsecured sail to swing from one side of the boat to the other. It caught Kairi in its path and pushed her overboard.

She heard Moana calling her name and broke through the surface.

"I'm fine!" she yelled, "stay with the boat!"

She was a good swimmer, but had been out of practice since she'd begun training. She made her way back, concentrating her strokes as much as she could.

"Um, Ocean?" Moana called out, "now would be a great time to help!"

Just as Kairi reached the boat, a shadow grew around her. A large wave was building nearby, coming straight for them. If this was the ocean's way of helping, it sure had a sense of humor. She'd had enough experience to know the safest place to be with a wave that large.

Pulling Moana off of the boat, she dove under.

* * *

The kid leaned against Lea's shoulder as he went from hut to hut, asking for any information. He'd had no luck, but atleast the kid had stopped sobbing and shaking. Suddenly, a woman's cry came from behind him. She ran towards them with her arms forwards.

It seemed she found them first, and Lea breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mommy!" the kid cried, reaching his arms out for her.

Lea set the flailing child down so he could run to her, and the two met in an embrace.

"Oh, baby, I was so worried," she was practically squeezing him out of protection, "are you okay?"

A corner of Lea's mouth twitched upwards as he turned to continue on his way.

"Lea helped me!" the kid shouted, causing him to stop in his tracks. He'd remembered his name?

She stood and approached him. "Lea," she took his hand, "Thank you so much."

"It was nothing," he glanced down, scratching the back of his head, "things got pretty crazy for a while."

"Will you stay?" the kid asked.

Lea caught the chief's glance from a distance. "We'll see, but you gotta stay with your family. Got it memorized?" He tapped his head.

"Got it," he repeated the motion.

His mother picked him up, "You are always welcome here," she said to Lea before heading home.

He averted his gaze downwards as he approached the chief.

"I'll be out of your hair soon," he waved, "sorry for the trouble."

"No," the man said, "you helped save my people. It is I who should be sorry."

Lea raised an eyebrow at the chief's sudden change of heart. "You're not mad?"

He shook his head, "I was only afraid. Please understand, my duty is to my family." He paused and looked around himself, "speaking of which, have you seen my daughter?"

Lea chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah, about that…"

He had some explaining to do.

* * *

Kairi awoke on what felt like solid ground. Last she recalled, she'd dived under a crashing wave with Moana. After the wave had already passed, however, something had kept pulling her farther down. She'd fought to return to the surface, but the distance had kept growing between them. Her lungs had struggled like they'd been under a large weight. Then she'd blacked out.

She stretched her fingers to feel the surface underneath her. A grassy complexion tickled her palms, but when she opened her eyes, they were met with dark blue. That certainly wasn't the color she was expecting grass to be. As her fingers moved along the surface, its hue temporarily brightened into neon.

She sat up in shock, unsure if it was all a dream or not. Large plants and stones towered over her on every side, all covered in purples, greens, and pinks that glowed as much as the ground she was on. The horizon showed no ocean in sight.

A geyser next to her suddenly burst. Her eyes followed the pillar of water and debris. There was no sky above her, but she did find the ocean. It sat far above her like an invisible ceiling was holding the water up.

"What in the world," she said to herself. Fish swam right above the water as if they didn't noticed the glowing realm below them.

A shuffle originated from beyond some nearby bushes, and Kairi approached cautiously.

"Moana?"

A figure sat hunched behind the bushes, but she could quickly tell it wasn't any human. Several appendages stuck out from its side, twitching in extremely jarring motions.

Hearing her approach, the figure turned. At the center of its painted glowing face sat the symbol she'd come to familiarize herself with.

"Heartless," she summoned her Keyblade.

The type was unlike any she'd seen before. It leapt for her, but she rolled out of its way. If she ended up in some kind of Dark realm where Heartless were more powerful, then it was the perfect opportunity to test how powerful her Light magic was.

"Get back!" she directed the tip of her blade at the Heartless.

A flash of Light burst from it, sending the creature stumbling back in pain. Light still engulfed her Keyblade as she drove it into the beast's side. It took quite a bit of strength, but she finished off the Heartless.

When her surroundings were safe, she reached for her armband to activate her armor and leave the strange realm. Instead, her hand met the skin of her shoulder, and her stomach sank. She checked on every inch of skin and inside every pocket for the crest, but it wasn't anywhere on her.

"Kairi, you idiot!" she hit her palm to her forehead, "of all the things to lose!"

She grew faint at the realization of her circumstances. Even if she found a way back to the surface, she'd have no way to leave the world without the device. Still, she couldn't wait around for someone to find her. Lea wouldn't know the first place to search for her, and she couldn't expect Moana to put herself at risk.

She had no choice but to continue on.

* * *

Tui nearly fell back in disbelief as he processed the whereabouts of his daughter. Lea had never been the best at delivering upsetting news, but the chief had to know sooner or later. It was better if he found out from him instead of discovering it on his own. To his fortune, he was in a much more somber mood than when they first met.

"So," he sighed, sitting back against the wall, "my daughter is gone."

Lea nodded.

"First my mother, now my daughter?"

He put a hand on the man's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, "She'll be alright."

The chief seemed unswayed by his reassurance. "You don't understand," he rested his head in his hands, "I've been out there. It's unforgiving. I lost my best friend to the ocean, I - I can't lose her too."

"She's not alone," Lea said, "Kairi's with her. She promised your mother that she'd protect her, and if there's anything I know about Kairi, it's that she keeps her promises."

Tui looked him in the eyes, "This girl, Kairi," he said, "she bonded with my daughter so easily."

Lea chuckled, "She has that effect."

"Aren't you worried about your sister?"

His assumption flustered Lea. They weren't _that_ similar, were they?

"Uh, we're not siblings."

"Oh, I just assumed, with the red hair and all," he stood back up, "Speaking of which, who are you two exactly? What is that...thing you fight with? How do you command fire?"

That was alot of questions to answer, none of which were easy either. Lea already felt awkward enough that he was done explaining things.

"I guess you could just say we're here to help."

He could tell Tui was unsatisfied with his answer. "Do you think those creatures will come back soon?"

"With the Heart gone? It's probably bought you some time."

He extended his hand out to Lea. "Will you stay for now? Our people are strong, but we could use someone with your skill."

If Lea had been asked that a few hours earlier, he would've flat out refused. Perhaps, he thought, the village wasn't as meaningless as he'd imagined.

On Motunui, no one ever knew or heard of him as Axel. They were ignorant to his past. With them, he could just be Lea, and they could take him or leave him. He'd spent so long assuming he had to apologize to every person he'd meet, but there was none of that on the untouched island. Lea didn't want to let go of that feeling so quickly and return to making up for Axel's mistakes.

He took the man's hand in a strong affirmative grasp, "It's what I'm here for."

* * *

Heartless seemed to be around every corner, and Kairi grew more tired with each encounter. She no longer had the luxury of Merlin's chamber that allowed for endless casting. Her magic was a resource she couldn't afford to waste, but enemies in that realm were difficult to defeat without it. She had to choose between tiring herself physically and saving her magic, or reserving her strength by casting more often. After a while, she was running low on both.

She prayed Moana hadn't been dragged down with her.

She stepped forward onto ground that felt much softer than before, and it began to move beneath her. Before she could react, it lifted and a long appendage wrapped itself around her. She swung her blade, but it constricted her faster than she could attack.

The moist, bumpy texture made her nauseous. She was quickly lifted into the air and flipped upside down. She traced the strange arm back to its source to find it wasn't an appendage she'd been wrapped in, but a tongue. Her queasiness only intensified. She squirmed and flailed her body around, but the grip grew tighter with each movement. The beast drew her closer to its agape mouth and large teeth.

A yell of excitement suddenly echoed off of the walls around her.

Out of nowhere, a large man fell from the sky and landed directly on the beast's head. The sudden force closed its mouth onto its tongue, causing it to drop Kairi back to the ground as it screeched in pain. She forced down a gag as she scrambled out of its reach.

As she attempted to rid herself of the repugnant saliva, she didn't notice the man hop off of the monster's head and stroll over to her.

"You're welcome," he flexed his muscles in victory.

His sudden address startled her. She thought the chief was heavily tattooed, but the man before her was covered almost head to toe in markings, dressed only in a grass skirt. Having yet to encounter another human, any company was a relief, though she wondered who would possibly come down to the monster-infested realm on purpose.

"Right," she stood and wiped off as much slime as she could, "I would've been toast if it weren't for you. Thank you." she smiled.

"What's a little girl like you doing down here?"

His remark left a sour taste in her mouth, but she was too exhausted to offer a snide response.

"Actually, I was trying to find my way out." If he knew this place as well as his confidence reflected, he was her best bet. "Can you help?"

He folded his arms smugly. "Well, well, well," he sneered, "another mortal looking for old Maui's help. That's twice now!"

"Who's Maui?" she asked.

"Who's-?!" his eyes went wide in shock, "you've never heard of Maui?"

She shook her head.

"Demigod of the wind and sea? Hero of man?" he pleaded.

"Sorry," she shrugged.

He seemed genuinely offended, "Well, I would help, but I'm down here for one thing and one thing only. You'd just slow me down." He pushed her aside and began walking away.

She moved back in front of him. "I can pull my own weight," she argued, "I won't slow you down."

"Yeah, you were really holding your own back there, weren't you? You're already tired, and you're covered in slime."

She clenched her fists and stood on her tiptoes to get in his face as much as she could. "I have been down here for hours, fighting monster after monster. Of course I'm exhausted!" For a moment, his eyes went wide before returning to a careless stare.

"You're really not intimidating, you know that right?"

Kairi almost preferred dealing with Heartless over him. Maybe it was her fatigue, or maybe she genuinely felt mad, but impatience was overtaking her. She was about to summon her Keyblade and show him what exactly she was capable of when a scream emanated from above them. It grew louder, and before either of them could look up, Moana fell from the sky and landed directly on top of Maui.

"Moana!" Kairi shouted.

She moved to hug her, but stopped when she remembered what was still on her. She would've given anything for a bath. For a world filled with water, it sure was lacking when she needed it.

"Kairi?" Moana asked in disillusion. She reached for her locket and sighed in relief upon seeing the stone still resting within it.

Maui pushed her and dusted himself off, "You two know each other? Why does that not surprise me?"

Moana ignored him, "I'm so glad you're okay! I saw you get dragged under, but I was so powerless I-"

"It's okay," Kairi stopped her, "I'm just glad you didn't get dragged down with me. What are you doing down here, and how did you find me so fast?" She couldn't deny that it was refreshing to see a friendly face, but she couldn't understand what this place had to do with restoring the Heart.

"Fast? You've been missing for a few days, Kairi. That's why I was so worried."

So time passed much slower in the realm below. At that point, each new realization only made her head ache. Her mind raced. So much could have happened in that time. How could Radiant Garden be doing? Where could Sora be? Would Riku have found Master Aqua? Would Lea still be waiting for her on the island, or would he move on? She couldn't help but feel like she'd wasted so much time.

"As far as why we're here, you should ask Maui," she glared at him, "glad you two have met."

"Wait, _you're_ Maui?!" Kairi pointed to him, " _you're_ the demigod of the wind and sea, hero of man?"

"And woman," he added.

"You weren't acting very heroic back there," she smirked.

He groaned. "Mortal's aren't supposed to be down here, you know," he said smugly, "why don't you leave this to me, girls?"

Kairi put her hands on her hips, "Leave what to you, exactly?"

He gestured to Moana, "The princess here wants to restore the Heart? I gotta get my fish hook back first, that's the deal. I'm nothing without my hook."

He pointed to a small tattoo of himself holding a large hook on his chest . To Kairi's surprise, it began to move and dance across his skin. The world grew more strange with every minute.

Moana yanked on his ear like an annoyed parent, "I am not a princess!"

Kairi wished she could say the same. "And why do we need your help to restore the Heart, exactly?"

"Because _he's_ the one who took it in the first place!"

In a way, it didn't surprise her. He seemed like the kind of guy who would steal a Heart for bragging rights. But he seemed somewhat ashamed and regretful at her accusation.

"The sooner we get out of here, the better," Kairi said. She rubbed the empty spot on her shoulder and recalled her predicament. "By the way, Moana, you didn't happen to find an armband after the storm, did you?"

She shook her head, "What's it look like?".

Kairi formed the general shape with her hands, "Well, it's big, round, shiny-"

"I know where it is," Maui interrupted.

"What? How?" Kairi asked.

He shrugged, "If it's shiny, there's a good chance it's in the same place as my hook."

"And where's that?"

"Tamatoa," he spoke the name with a bitter edge.

"What's Tamatoa?"

"It's not 'what', but 'who'," Maui said, "that's why we're down here, where he lives."

"Then that settles it," Kairi stepped forward, "we're coming with you to talk to him."

He sighed, "He won't give up one of his possessions so easily, let alone two."

"And like I said, I can handle my own," she smiled.

Moana nodded and linked her arm with Kairi's, "She's coming with us, like it or not."

He darted his gaze back and forth between the two of them and rolled his eyes.

"We're definitely going to die."

* * *

A/N: If you didn't know already, "Kai" and "Moana" both mean ocean. Isn't that cool? It just added another reason why these two characters need to meet and interact.

I also decided to treat the Realm of Monsters from the movie like this world's Realm of Darkness, where Heartless are stronger and time passes slower.

Kairi's a pretty stubborn and unyielding young woman, so I was really excited to write interactions between her and Maui. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thank you, everyone, for reading, and thank you for all of your kind and helpful feedback! I hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving!


	11. Chapter 11: Bargain

Kairi slowly regained her energy as they trudged through the Realm of Monsters. Save for the occasional monstrous growl in the distance or erupting geyser, their trek had been fairly straightforward. She hadn't had the need to summon Destiny's Embrace even once.

"How will we know when we find this Tamatoa?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, you'll know it," Maui plowed in front of them, pushing away every branch and stone that stood in their path. "It's the only cave that looks like a giant shell."

As they reached a clearing, it became clear just how obvious it was. The giant purple spiralled shell sat atop the edge of a cliff, surrounded by foliage and water geysers. It was a strange home, unlike any other places they'd seen down there. Whoever Tamatoa was, he likely wasn't a man of subtlety.

"You mean like that?" Moana pointed.

Maui froze, his eye twitching. "Now that was just too easy."

"Think we'll have to fight him?" Kairi asked.

He pointed back at her. " _You're_ more than welcome to do whatever you want, I've had my fun with him."

"What did you do to him?" Moana asked.

He turned and shrugged. "I ripped off his leg, no big deal."

Kairi stopped in her tracks. "You WHAT?!"

"It's fine, he's got five more left!" He chuckled.

"Wait," Kairi ran her fingers through her hair, "so Tamatoa isn't...a person?"

"This is the Realm of Monsters, sweetie, what'd you expect?"

Kairi was trying to be nice, but his constant usage of pet names was irritating to say the least.

Moana ran in front of him and threw her arms out. "And you think he'll just let us walk in with you? We need a better plan."

Kairi recalled something Moana had mentioned to her earlier. "You said he likes shiny things, Maui?"

"Um, yeah."

She smirked, "I have an idea."

She summoned Destiny's Embrace and continued forward. At its appearance, Maui let out an ear-piercing scream, forcing both girls to cover their ears.

"What is that?!"

"Jeez," Kairi wiggled a finger in her ear to quiet the ringing, "you wanna make our presence any more obvious?"

"You're more afraid than I was," Moana laughed.

Maui pouted, "For receiving help from a demigod, you're not being very nice to me."

"It wasn't very _nice_ to steal Te Fiti's Heart either," Moana shot back at him. Her response was enough to silence him.

She waved it around, entertained by Maui's flinching everytime it came close to him. "Would you say this is shiny enough to distract him?"

"Oh, definitely. Just don't...scare me again."

She laughed. What was it about Destiny's Embrace that scared him so much? Releasing it, she made her way inside, alone.

As she entered the cavern, the obsession with shiny things became crystal clear, for a mountain of polished objects sat in the center. She'd never seen anything glisten so lustrously before. And at the very top sat the giant fish hook. There was no sign of her armband, and she wasn't sure finding the small accessory in the heap of treasure would be possible.

"Tamatoa?" she called out, "I have something for you."

Suddenly, the ground beneath her began to shake. A dust cloud erupted from the sand, and the pile of treasure rose up. Two crab-like eyes popped out of the ground. She understood then. Tamatoa was a giant crab, and the treasures were hoarded on his shell.

She fell back and let out a shriek.

He rose from the ground and shook loose sand all around her. The round eyes darted around independently until one found her. They narrowed and honed in on her.

"Hello," he said.

For his size, his voice was surprisingly nasal and nonthreatening. Still, she couldn't bring herself to utter a sound before the creature.

"Uck, fine." he rolled his eyes.

Before she knew it, a giant claw scooped her off of the ground and held her at his eye level.

"Oh, a human," he said with a disgusted tone, "what do you want?"

Amidst her struggling against his grasp, she muttered, "I came for you. I have a proposition."

"I don't make deals with humans," he glared.

"I think you'll like this one."

She smirked and summoned Destiny's Embrace, holding it out before him. His eyes immediately grew wide with fascination. He dropped her to the ground, yet she maintained her hold on the weapon, not allowing him to take it just yet.

She got back up on her feet. "Do I have your attention?"

"Hmph. Make it quick."

"This," she held up the Keyblade, "For the hook on your shell."

His eyes narrowed once again, "Do you even know what this is?" He turned to show off the treasure on the peak of his shell.

"If I didn't, would I have come down here and offered my most prized possession?"

In all honesty, she wasn't sure if that was true or not. She cherished it, but it paled in comparison to her necklace or the thalassa charm she'd made for Sora.

"And what exactly is your...thing?"

"Oh this?" she held it higher and let light shine from several angles, "it's called a Keyblade."

"Looks pretty useless to me," he shrugged.

"It's the only weapon that can unlock Hearts. Those dark creatures lurking down here? It can get rid of them with one swing."

"Oh really?" She cowered back slightly as he lowered his eyes to her. They were large enough to tower over her even from the ground. "And what's stopping me from, say, just taking it from you?"

"It's kinda got a mind of its own." At her words, it let out a soft glow. "I don't think it'd be happy about being taken from its owner by force. So what do you say, do we have a deal?"

He stroked his chin with a claw in contemplation. "I dunno."

She shook it around. "Going once…"

"Do I need it?" he asked himself, "I do love my hook."

"Going twice," she shouted louder.

"Oh alright," he huffed, "put the...Keyblade where the hook is, and it's all yours."

He lowered himself enough that she could climb onto his back. There were so many trinkets loosely placed onto his shell that made it difficult to grasp onto anything.

"Hey, watch it!" he yelled, "you'd better put everything back where you found it."

She rolled her eyes as she made her way to Maui's fish hook. By far, it was the largest, yet least shiny item on his back. On her way up, she scanned for her armband, but there was no sign of it.

Finally, she reached it and held on for balance. Glancing around the cavern, she spotted Maui and Moana hiding on a ledge above her, watching her intently.

It took quite a bit of pull to release the fish hook from the mound of treasure surrounding it, and even in her hand it was heavier than she'd expected. It stood much taller than her, making it difficult for her to balance.

Taking Destiny's Embrace, she notched it where the hook had just stood.

"Please stay," she whispered to it. It had never been out of her hand like that before for more than a few seconds.

She looked back up to Maui. His eyes grew wide at the sight of his fish hook.

She smirked, "Thanks, Tamatoa! Now this can go back to where it belongs!"

With all of her strength she heaved the hook up to Maui. The weight of her swing threw off her balance and sent her tumbling down his shell. It didn't even make it halfway up to him, but he jumped down and caught it in his hands, letting out a great yell.

"Oh yeah! Now we're back in business, baby!"

Moana leapt down to Kairi's side and helped her up. "Hurry! Maui can take care of him."

Maui held up his hook triumphantly, and for the first time, Tamatoa actually looked afraid. Kairi never asked what power he held with it, but she'd soon find out.

The hook reverberated with static. When Maui clutched it, electricity travelled down the weapon, onto the handle, and into Maui. A shockwave burst, and moments later Maui was gone.

In his place was an...iguana?

Both Kairi and Moana raised an eyebrow. That was his power? Worse yet, it meant that he couldn't handle Tamatoa like they'd thought. The crab cackled maniacally as the animal scurried around for safety.

"Oh no," Moana mumbled.

Their best bet was just to escape. They stood and ran as quickly as they could for the cave entrance, but were soon caught by two large claws. He held them up and glared at Maui.

"I should've known you were behind this. I wondered what a human would want with the hook."

Maui transformed back into a human, a look of utter confusion and defeat on his face. Before he'd been so confident.

"I'll take care of you two later," he said.

At that, he threw both of them into a makeshift cage with walls made of long spines. Moana tried to squeeze through the gaps, but neither of them were small enough to fit. Kairi attempted a climb, but they were slippery to touch and curved inward at the top.

Outside, Tamatoa flung Maui around like a ragdoll, and the demigod didn't even attempt to fight back. He only kept reaching desperately for his hook each time it flew from his hands. Both girls winced at each blow he took.

They couldn't count on him for rescue.

Moana dug her hands into the luminescent grass, only for the green glow to stick to her hands. Kairi and Moana looked to each other.

"I have an idea," Moana said.

She knelt down and linked her hands together. "I'll boost you up."

"What about you?" Kairi asked.

Moana winked, "I'm a good climber."

White Tamatoa was distracted with Maui, Kairi did as Moana said and was vaulted over their cage walls. Moana jumped high and gripped the top of the spines. In a single motion, she pulled herself up and flung her legs forward, landing next to Kairi.

"Wow," was all Kairi could muster.

She'd grown up climbing cliff sides and tree trunks, but her agility was nowhere near that skilled.

"Watch my back," Moana said.

Maui had given up completely on reaching for his hook. As Tamatoa beat him again and again, he merely accepted each blow. Kairi couldn't understand how an overly confident man could adopt a defeatist attitude so quickly.

Focusing on their plan, Kairi ran to the far end of the cave, within the crab's blindspot.

"Hey!" Moana shouted to get his attention.

Her diversion worked, and the crab appeared annoyed at her escape.

He raised one of his eyes and asked, "Where's the other one?"

Before he had the chance to look for her, Moana held up a bright green stone. "I've got something shiny for you!"

His eyes grew wide. "The Heart of Te Fiti… You can't run from me!"

Without another word, Moana threw the stone to Kairi. What landed in her hand wasn't the Heart of Te Fiti, but a barnacle covered in the green luminescent dye. Moana turned and ran towards Maui.

"Oh, you can." He narrowed his eyes at Kairi as he charged towards her.

Destiny's Embrace still sat obediently on Tamatoa's shell, waiting for her call. She'd wanted to wait until they'd escaped, but she no longer had any choice. Outstretching her hand, she summoned her blade back to her palm.

"What?!" Tamatoa gasped in surprise as his new treasure disappeared. He turned to glare at Kairi, and she merely gave a wink. "How did you-"

He didn't even get to complete his sentence as she dropped the 'stone' and swung her Keyblade across his eye. It wasn't enough to push him back, but he recoiled and brought his claws to his face.

"Owie!" he yelled, "That really hurt."

Moana held up Maui by the cave entrance. Kairi took the opportunity to make a run for it. As she ran past her opponent, one of his legs caught her hood and pulled her down.

"I believe the deal is off."

He dragged her back, her hands clawing for an anchor in the sand. From the ground, she managed to land a swing across his leg. The pull on her hood loosened enough for her to break free and stand. She didn't bother turning to fight him more, only focussing on getting out of there. She met her companions by the entrance and urged them to move faster.

From behind them, Tamatoa shouted with a growl, "A barnacle?! A human fooled me with a barnacle?!"

Just when she thought they'd be safe outside of the cave, Tamatoa burst through the walls in his pursuit. In a last ditch effort, she pointed Destiny's Embrace for the large target and prayed that she had enough energy to cast a spell.

"Be gone!" she shouted.

Light coursed through her hand and into her blade. Her Faith spell burst through and sent Tamatoa flailing onto his back.

Her head quickly became light, and she stumbled back. She had no idea how Moana did it, but she managed to hold both her and Maui up on either side. Kairi balanced herself as much as her strength would allow. They positioned themselves over a geyser, similar to the one Kairi had seen when she first arrived.

A rush of water swept her legs up and sent her flying. The force alone was enough to sink her stomach, but the punch from entering the oceanic ceiling stung her eyes and nose with salt water. As quickly as it came, however, she broke through the surface into a rush of air. Her gut flew in the opposite direction as gravity brought her back down.

She landed with a thud in water, immediately feeling the bite on her back. Fighting the pain and exhaustion, she steadied herself above the surface and spotted land within reach. She made her way to shore and collapsed within the soft sand.

 _Okay, we're safe now,_ she thought.

Her rest was short lived as she recalled her missing party. Shooting up into a seated position, her eyes darted to the ocean.

She shouted both of her companions' names, and her own echoed back to her from down the shoreline. She gathered the strength to stand and make her way towards the source. The scene that greeted her, however, caused her to halt.

"Hey," Maui said, "thanks for saving me. I didn't think two little girls could survive Lalotai, but you've got guts."

Maui's lower half stood before her, but above his waist looked like a shark. Despite the odd expression from herself and Moana, he seemed oblivious to his condition.

"Um," Moana pointed a finger at his form.

"No," he stopped her, "I owe you two an explanation."

The two girls paused, not wanting to interrupt his thoughts.

He began pacing. "I wanted to be a hero to mortals because, well, I was born one. That was, until my mother decided to throw me into the sea. I only became a demigod because the real gods pitied me. I wanted to prove to humans that I was worth something. I made mountains, lengthened days, blew strong winds, but it was still never enough for me. That's why I stole the Heart of Te Fiti, so humans could make life wherever they'd want. I wanted to be a blessing to humanity, but so far, I've only been a curse."

Moana and Kairi looked to each other, not sure how to break it to him.

"Hey," he said, "I'm pouring my backstory out to both of you, and I feel like you're not taking me seriously."

"It's nothing," Moana shrugged. "It's just that you, uh-"

"You have a shark head," Kairi blurted out. They both stifled a laugh.

"What do you- AH!" he flailed his fins around his body, which was enough to push the laughter out. Kairi hunched over in a fit of giggles.

"See what I mean?" he slumped onto his rear, "I'll only curse your journey. You guys are tough, you can do it yourselves."

Kairi stopped her laughter and wiped her eyes. "Come on, you can't give up so easily!"

"You're not cursed!" Moana said.

She picked up Maui's fish hook - more like awkwardly wobbled it over to him - and plopped it into his lap. He transformed several times, into a beetle, an iguana, a chicken - anything but a human. Finally, he ended up back where he started, only reversed with a human upper body and a shark's tail. His face met the sand. In a way, he almost looked like a merman.

"I give up," he mumbled from the ground.

"You said you wanted to be a hero," Moana folded her arms, "you would be if you helped restore the Heart of Te Fiti."

He looked to her with puppy eyes. For how large he was, he was kind of adorable.

"Yeah!" Kairi smiled, "You made a mistake. What's important is that you apologize and fix it."

"How can I when I can't even use my hook anymore?"

"It's a long journey to Te Fiti," Moana rested her hands on her hips, "you'll have plenty of time to practice."

"Don't let our mission down there be for nothing." Kairi mimicked her position.

He sighed and reached for his hook once more. A look of concentration came over his face, and he successfully transformed back into a full human. He gave a half-smile.

"Okay, one more try."

* * *

The days on Motunui passed relatively peacefully with no Heartless in sight. The situation on the island hadn't grown any better, however, as coconuts still turned up dry and fish continued to disappear from the reef.

Lea's nerves grew with each passing day that Kairi hadn't returned. With nothing to fight, he'd become restless, turning his energy to the village. On cold nights, he'd built campfires larger than they'd seen before. During the day, he'd entertained them with tricks he'd taught himself. In one, he'd weaved a string of fire through the air like a flying snake. Another made harmless sparks rain over everyone.

Kids especially were drawn to him, and he still wasn't sure how to act around them - whether he should talk like a kid to them, over-exaggerate his goofiness, or just try to play it cool.

Everything he did went against what he'd been taught by the Organization about world order. Soon, kids made makeshift Keyblades out of sticks and leaves for themselves. To them they were just magical weapons. As long as they didn't know the purpose behind them, it was okay, right?

One morning, He found himself on the beach, staring out into the ocean for any sign of the sail with a red swirl.

A familiar voice suddenly rang in his ears. "Heya, Axel."

His eyes shot open. At first, he thought his mind might be playing tricks on him, but the hooded figure standing down the shoreline confirmed that it wasn't a hallucination. He didn't have to remove the hood for Lea to know who he was, but the man revealed his bleach blonde hair anyways.

Demyx.

His two worlds collided. Demyx was barely capable of anything, let alone tracking a target across worlds. Even just the thought of being found by the man puzzled Lea. Unless, of course, Demyx was just the messenger.

It became more clear when their eyes met. Just like Isa, his eyes were golden yellow.

He played it cool. "Hey, Demyx, if you're still going by that name."

"I am. Name changes are too confusing, y'know?" he shrugged.

He still had Demyx's playful nature. What could Xehanort possibly want with the least adequate member of the Organization?

"Well you can call me Lea now, got it memorized?" he smirked.

"Nah, Axel suits you better."

Lea straightened up, "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I know you're not here on vacation either."

Lea didn't grant him the satisfaction of a response, maintaining his eye contact. Demyx continued, visibly discomforted.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Not here," Lea said, "what happened to you?"

"I know you're lying. Radiant Garden's in a fuss about both of its Keyblade bearers going missing on the same night. It's an awfully big coincidence."

They'd been gone so long, Lea felt guilty about not being able to check in with anyone. They atleast deserved to know they were safe.

One of the kids ran onto the beach and tugged at Lea's coat. "Lea! Can you help me build a fire?" He stopped when he spotted Demyx. "Who're you?"

"Hey kid!" Demyx waved with enthusiasm and pointed to Lea, "I'm an old friend of Axel's."

"Who's...Axel?" the kid looked up at Lea.

A sharp pain pierced his heart. Even on a remote island, it was impossible for him to escape that name.

Without breaking eye contact with Demyx, Lea spoke in a hushed tone, "Go back to the village and stay inside, okay?"

He nodded and ran off.

"What a cutie," Demyx said, "didn't know you liked kids, Axel."

Lea's skin was practically steaming with heat at that point. "Stop calling me that."

Demyx ignored him, gazing at the environment. "What a nice little village. It would sure be a shame if something happened to it."

Lea chuckled, "You wouldn't have it in you."

"It's dangerously close to the ocean. Risky for tsunamis."

Demyx held his hand to the sky. A long stream of water swirled around him, and from it, his sitar appeared. He spun it in his hand and directed it inland. Maybe he did have it in him. Lea hadn't wanted to escalate things, but Demyx wasn't going to leave peacefully. He ran between Demyx and the village and summoned his Keyblade.

"And there it is," Demyx said, "so it is true."

"You don't want to do this," Lea shook his head.

"Tell me where the Princess is, and I won't."

If Xehanort had overtaken Demyx's heart, then he could see what Demyx sees and know what he knows. He couldn't know where Kairi was. The fact that they'd found him this far away was still a mystery.

Regardless, Lea was itching to fight, and Demyx had never been the most challenging opponent anyways.

Behind Demyx, the ocean swelled, and Lea gulped at the realization that he'd been handicapped. He had to create his own fire while Demyx had a whole ocean at his disposal.

The musician brought his hand down with force across the strings of his sitar. With the loud, heavy chord, the water rose into a wave. It leapt over its spellcaster and came bounding for Lea. He shot fire out of his blade in an attempt to dissipate the rush but was quickly flooded.

He remembered why he hated water so much.

The water pushed him to the ground and back several feet. Salty wet sand overwhelmed every crevice of his body. Lea flung his soaked hair out of his face and stood.

"Not as bad as you remember, huh?" Demyx taunted.

Lea's fire wouldn't be quite as useful as he'd thought. Luckily, Demyx didn't know that Lea had more tricks up his sleeve than just his magic. Without warning, Lea rushed for his opponent. Demyx staggered at the sudden movement, but quickly called more water from the ocean to his aide.

Streams of water whipped past Lea as he dodged each one from side to side. That time, he knew better than to face them head on. No matter how fast he ran, however, Demyx never seemed to get closer. Each time he'd cover some distance, a pillar of water would force him to circle around.

Another large wave crashed in front of Lea. Instead of bracing himself, he threw his weight forward and dove underneath it. The current tried to pull him back again, but Lea resisted, digging his Keyblade into the sand. His lungs were relieved when he inhaled air again, unaccustomed to long periods without it.

He quickly closed in; Demyx hadn't anticipated him withstanding another wave.

The man continued to pick at his instrument, and dozens of water clones poured from his body. They honed in on Lea. He gripped his Keyblade and continued forward. It lit ablaze with fire and, one after another, sliced through each clone. The whole beach soon clouded with steam.

Finally, Lea came upon Demyx and swung his Keyblade. It made contact with the sitar that guarded Demyx's body. Knowing he wouldn't be able to push through, Lea dropped his weight and pivoted around to Demyx's back. He blasted the man with a wave of fire, sending him stumbling forward.

"Ow!" Demyx yelled.

He retaliated by raising pillars of water out of the ground. Unable to move quickly enough, Lea was caught in one and sent flying into the air.

Luckily the soft sand cushioned his fall, but he'd fallen back to where he'd started.

There was no way he could carry on the fight like that, but at the same time he couldn't lure Demyx inland and risk putting civilians in their crossfire.

He raised his hand over the sitar once more. "This is your last chance! Tell me where Kairi is."

Lea sighed in frustration. Demyx had been one of the softer members of the Organization. If Xehanort could corrupt even him, there was no telling what he'd do to others.

"What happened to you?" Lea pleaded.

Demyx glared at his empathy. "We weren't all as lucky as you when we woke up."

What did he mean by "lucky"? He struck another powerful chord, and a third tidal wave swelled above Lea. Drained of physical energy, he used the last of his magic to conjure a wall of fire. He stood with his arms extended to his sides, sending the flames down to each end of the shoreline.

It was the most he could do, but it was better than nothing.

The wave barreled down for him, and he braced his feet within the wet sand. His eyes closed to protect themselves from the salty water, but to his surprise only a few drops fell upon his face. He peeled one eye open, and almost fell back into his fiery wall at the sight.

The water hovered above him as if it were about to crest, but remained suspended in place. Seaweed and particles of sand still moved within the body of water, and droplets continued to spill onto the beach. He looked into it and couldn't shake the feeling that it was staring back at him.

Demyx seemed just as perplexed. "What the-?"

He played several notes and chords, but the ocean had stopped responding to the sound of his music. Instead, it recoiled back and positioned itself over the watermaster. Both men stared in amazement.

Suddenly, Demyx was hoisted into the air and held upside down by the ocean. He screamed and dropped his sitar. The wave easily threw Demyx to the ground. The man scrambled away, but was caught again by the water he'd just been controlling.

Could an element just...turn on its master like that?

Lea looked back to his wall of fire. If he ever lost control at a time like that, the destruction would be catastrophic.

Demyx clawed at the beach sand in an attempt to escape. "Lea, help!"

For a moment, the young man that Lea remembered returned, and through the chaotic scene, he thought he saw a trace of blue in his eyes. The ocean released him, and he ran as far away from the shoreline as he could. Demyx tried to regain his composure, but Lea had seen enough.

"This isn't over!" Demyx yelled as he conjured a dark portal.

"You called me 'Lea'," he smirked.

"A mistake I won't make again," his eyes shone golden again, "we _will_ find her."

As Demyx stepped into the Darkness, Lea reached a hand out. "Is Isa okay?" The question came out of nowhere, as if his heart just blurted it out on its own.

Turning to stare at Lea, Demyx didn't even answer. Without another word, he disappeared into the dark portal. Lea simply watched him leave as he tried to collect his thoughts. His flames still cackled behind him, remaining in the place he'd told them to be.

If Lea could shake Xehanort's control over Isa for just a second, maybe there was a chance.

Suddenly, a fountain of water sprung from the ocean and doused the fire. He assisted by holding out his Keyblade and drawing the embers back to himself. As he did, he felt his energy returning.

He turned to face the ocean, still feeling it gaze into him. It looked different, almost like it possessed a certain shimmer. His sanity was another question, but he knew it wasn't just his imagination.

"Um, thank you?" he said.

Oddly, the sentient wave nodded before splashing back down.

"Wait!" he reached out.

It rose once more. He was really conversing with a body of water.

"Do you know where she is?"

It nodded, less enthusiastically than before.

He continued, "Is she in trouble?"

The ocean remained still. He noticed more movement deep within it - an object moving towards him. What fell into his hand made the situation clear.

It was Kairi's armband.

So that was a 'yes'. He wondered why the ocean hadn't just taken it back to her. Unless, he thought, she was somewhere it couldn't reach her. Or worse. His heart only sank deeper the more he questioned it. More than anything, he knew he couldn't stay on the island any longer.

"Take me," he said, clutching her crest in his hand.

The wave tilted to one side, as if it were confused. Tucking her crest away, he activated his own. Though the metal coverage added to the tropical heat, he welcomed it. Once he was fully covered in the black and red armour, he threw his Keyblade, and it transformed into his rider. Distances a boat covered in days, he could in hours.

He hopped onto his bike and repeated his request. For a moment, the ocean stood motionless, and he thought it might refuse. But soon it flipped around and crashed into the ocean.

He turned his head back to face the village. Several people stood, watching him with a mix of awed and dazed expressions. Spotting the chief, he nodded, and the man returned the gesture in understanding. As he took off and left his temporary home behind, a tinge of sadness pulled at his Heart.

He'd miss them.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed your holidays, and I can't express how excited I am for KH3! Only 20 days left!

I will continue this story even after the game is out. I have the outline finished, so there shouldn't be any major story changes no matter what happens in KH3. If I don't talk with you before then, enjoy KH3!

Let me know what you think! All feedback is welcome :)


	12. Chapter 12: Restore

Lea followed the Ocean through the night, and by the time the morning sun strained his eyes, he struggled to stay awake.

The sky had been empty for his entire journey, with neither bird nor cloud in sight. So when a large hawk flew about playfully in the distance, the promise of nearby land grew tempting. The closer it flew, the more its abnormal size became apparent. Its shadow nearly blocked out the sun when it passed over him.

Then the hawk transformed into a man - a very large man.

His half asleep mind barely had time to react before a blunt object knocked him right out of the sky. His consciousness didn't even last long enough to feel the water's impact.

Next he knew, he woke on a hard surface. He would've thought it all a dream, too, if it weren't for the pounding in his head. His eyes focussed, and a large red swirl came into view. It was almost similar to the one on Kairi's boat.

The realization woke the rest of his mind. He shot up quickly and released his armor. His lungs thanked him, but his body still protested. At his side, the Princess of Heart startled at his sudden movement.

"Good, you're okay," he said as he lay back down.

She giggled, like she did in response to many things. "Lea, did you come all the way out here just to check on me?"

"Hey," Moana interrupted, "didn't I give you one job?" she held up a finger in front of his face.

He sat up, waving a hand dismissively. "Yeah yeah, protect your people. Trust me, they're safe."

Moana was unconvinced. "If anything happens to them, it's on your head." She knocked his temple.

"I will bet my life." He placed a hand over his heart. "Besides," he added, "we've got bigger problems now."

He glanced Kairi a knowing look, and her reaction confirmed her understanding. He'd spare the details until later. Whether it involved Sora, the Organization, or anything else, it all meant the same thing - that they couldn't afford to lose anymore time.

"Like what?" Moana asked, blissfully unaware of their nonverbal conversation.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe," Lea pointed at her, "but Kairi won't be. We gotta go, and fast."

"Right," Kairi stared at her feet, "about that…"

Her armor accessory remained secure in his pocket, and he almost returned it to her right then and there. But not before getting some fun out of it.

He folded his arms like a disappointed parent. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I may have lost my ride," she said, fumbling with her hands. Her eyes dared not look at him.

He stroked his chin. "I see, and do you know where it is?"

She shook her head. The longer he played, the more sad it became.

"Hm," he continued, "well I have to say, Kairi, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were more responsible."

She hung her head low. "I know, I'm sorry."

Man, she was hard to play pranks on. He could make Roxas feel guilty dozens of times, but Kairi was a different story. Before she could beat herself up any further, Lea dropped the act and burst out laughing. She looked to him, both confused and annoyed.

"I can't do it anymore. Watching you was making _me_ feel sad!"

With that, he reached into his coat and pulled out her missing accessory. He dangled it in front of her for only a moment before she snatched it and held it as close as possible. He couldn't tell whether she'd hug or punch him next. If he could, he'd avoid both.

Moana opted to punch his shoulder for her. "You're horrible."

"Please, like you'd do any different."

Kairi still stood frozen, staring at the crest. "How did you-?"

"Just...be more careful next time, got it? There won't always be a magical ocean to bring it back to you."

Relief overtook her shock as she re-donned the piece just below her shoulder. He chuckled at her delayed response to his second sentence.

"Thank you," she smiled before her eyes grew wide. "Wait - a magical what?"

The Ocean rose swiftly, startling her to the far side of the boat. Lea and Moana remained still, well acquainted to it by that point.

"You came," Moana reached a hand into the water as if she were petting an animal. She extended her free hand to Kairi, "Meet the Ocean. Ocean, you probably know Kairi by now."

"Um," Kairi stared at the blue body.

Moana helped her find her courage by pulling her to her feet and closer to the aquatic sentience. She reached her arm into it, a smile quickly forming on her face.

"It tickles," she giggled. By then, Lea knew that a laughing Kairi was a comfortable Kairi.

Their brief moment was interrupted when a familiar hawk flew down to the boat and returned to his human form. They eyed each other curiously. The lack of personal space surely wasn't helping to relieve the awkward tension.

"Hey," the man said.

Lea nodded in acknowledgement. "Name's Lea. Don't remember you on the island."

"Maui," he puffed his chest up, "shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of man and woman." He flexed with each self-appointed title. "I am merely assisting these two ladies on a quest."

Lea already doubted his confidence, but Moana's glare and Kairi's stifled laughter confirmed it. Maui seemed to notice too, and sighed. "And, uh, sorry for hitting you into the ocean."

Lea simply shrugged. "No harm done. Nice magic you got there," he said, gesturing to his hook.

Maui's face lit up at the compliment. "You know magic too?"

He looked to Kairi, who nodded and winked without Maui's notice.

"Oh, Kairi didn't tell you?" Lea smirked.

It was his turn to show off. In a burst of flame, he summoned his Keyblade to his hand. Maui quickly scrambled off of the boat, transforming into a small fish in the ocean.

In the fit of laughter that followed, they nearly fell over and joined him in the water.

"That never gets old!" Kairi gripped her stomach.

Maui poked his scaly head out, pouting.

"Guess we're even now," Lea chuckled.

* * *

On the final stretch to Te Fiti, Kairi wished that Moana had chosen a bigger boat. With nothing between her and the ocean on either side, she fought for what little space she could.

On the brighter side, Maui had all but mastered the magic of his fish hook again. Whenever he'd transformed to something that could fly or swim, her legs could stretch and relax momentarily.

Despite the cramped situation, however, she'd grown quite fond of her companions. The circumstances forced a sort of kinship and sense of humor that kept them sane. She'd thought that the added weight would lengthen their travel time, but Maui had quickly upstaged her and Moana's sailing skills.

Lea grew more pale and miserable by the minute, and after a few not-so-pleasant incidents, he opted to ride on his own alongside the boat.

Maui flew back down after getting a birds-eye view.

"How much farther until Te Fiti?" Moana asked.

"Funny you ask. Take a look for yourself." Maui gestured ahead.

Almost on command, the mountain crags poked through the horizon.

Kairi scrambled to the front of the boat. She knew the world had been dying without its heart, but the island was so dry and barren, she was sure no life could ever be present on it. The closer they approached, the darker the sky became.

Maui gulped and stiffened. Kairi couldn't understand why he was so afraid to return to Te Fiti. They were almost there, and soon she could continue her journey.

As she dreamed of traveling through the stars again, a loud rumble came from the rocky barrier. Smoke quickly filled the previously clear air. From the same point, lava spouted uncontrollably

A large hand gripped the ridge from behind, and a creature, more massive than any she'd ever seen before, revealed itself. At full stature, it easily doubled the height of the mountains, and hot active magma covered its entire body.

Worst of all, it didn't seem eager to have visitors.

Lea halted in place. "What the-"

Kairi's throat grew dry, unable to mutter even a sound. She didn't even bother to scan the faces around her, though they probably held the same expression of fear.

Maui spoke, "That would be Te Ka, a powerful demon of the deep."

Almost as if responding to his name, Te Ka let out a screeching yell. The pitch tortured her ears, and the resulting wind hit her face.

"We can take him!" Moana gripped the line with confidence.

"No!" Maui shouted, "we have to be smart about this!"

"Uh, yeah, I can't control lava," Lea said.

He was right. The four of them couldn't take on a creature that enormous. Moana ignored their protests and expanded the sail anyways. The boat accelerated forwards, throwing Kairi off balance.

She headed for a small break in the cliffs, their only passage. If they were fast enough, they could make it through. But even then, they'd be trapped in an inlet with Te Ka.

"Welp, I guess that's it then," Lea took off on his rider towards Te Ka.

Kairi did the same, but didn't know where to even begin. They had no plan. Her senses became overwhelmed, her eyes bombarded with the celestial presence, her skin suddenly hot, her ears ringing. Thoughts seemed to fall apart as soon as they formed.

From the air, Te Ka wasn't any less intimidating. The being's gaze followed them for a moment, but gave them no more scrutiny than if they were harmless flies. Even with partial attention from the demon, Kairi's body and mind froze in protest. She'd faced Tamatoa, but Te Ka was another level of frightening.

Lea shouted for his attention, but it was no use. Te Ka remained fixated on the small boat making a run for the canal. With aggressive movements, he scrambled for the opening, ignoring every taunt from the two Keyblade wielders. Kairi dove her sail towards the boat, but she feared she wouldn't be fast enough.

Maui was at the front of the boat, urging Moana to turn it around. When she was unyielding in her course, he changed to a defensive posture.

Kairi stopped her glider and vaulted herself into the air, returning it to the form of Destiny's Embrace. She focussed as best she could on the small boat despite the falling sensation.

"Protect them!" she called out, directing her blade at Maui.

A beam of Light reached the boat, and as far as Kairi could tell, it hit her target. Looking down, she knew the water would reach her before she had a chance to reboard her glider.

She prepared for impact, but instead Lea grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his seat.

As she thanked him, a loud crack hit her ears. Everything happened in a split second. The impact sent waves rolling outwards on the ocean and a powerful gust of wind through the air. When she recovered her balance and looked back, the boat was gone.

"Moana!" Kairi shouted.

Her shout earned Te Ka's attention that time. When they locked eyes, hot anger overpowered her frozen fear. Her spell should've worked, unless she'd missed.

Lea stopped her from jumping off. "It's no use!" he said, "we can't take it yet."

"But Moana and Maui-"

"Need our help. We have to find them first." Without addressing her any further, he steered his bike around and followed the rolling waves.

The sun set as Kairi and Lea searched for the familiar boat. Lucky for her, Lea's aura of warmth combatted the chilling night air.

When they finally spotted the boat, Kairi could sense the tension from above. She was the first off of the bike, running to Moana's side.

"Glad you guys are-" she stopped as neither reacted to her arrival.

Moana had her arms folded over her stomach, and Maui had turned away, hanging his legs off the side of the boat.

"Maui," Moana began, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Oh you're sorry, are you?"

It became clear when he turned around. His hook had been cracked almost halfway through. Kairi gasped. Beside her, Lea stepped off of his bike.

"I cast Protect," Kairi said, "I don't understand."

"You cast it on someone alright," his look of defeat was heavier than in Tamatoa's lair, "but it wasn't me."

Kairi looked to Moana, who maintained her distance both physically and emotionally.

"I'm sorry," Kairi said.

"I get it," Maui shrugged, "everyone's sorry."

"I'm not sorry," Lea said, "I did nothing wrong."

"We can try again," Moana added, "your way this time."

Maui's eyes darted up to her, as if her words set something off inside of him. "Oh NOW you want to do it my way? Now that my hook is damaged? Well guess what, there isn't a next time! One more hit and my hook is gone!"

He stepped towards Moana, and Kairi moved between them. Lea put a hand against Maui's chest to stop him.

Maui huffed. "You want to return the Heart of Te Fiti?" He glared at Moana, "do it on your own."

Without another word, he transformed into a hawk and flew away. When he used the hook, a jolt of energy shocked him for a moment, revealing the extent of its damage.

"Don't listen to him," Kairi began, "we can still-"

"No, he's right," Moana interrupted. "I shouldn't have dragged you into this," she looked to Lea, "I'm sorry, to both of you. I - I think you should leave now."

"What? That's crazy!" Kairi shouted, "tell her it's crazy, Lea."

"Normally I would, but you should know," he scratched his head, "something happened on Motunui."

That earned both of their attention. His eyes darted back and forth between them, and he took a deep sigh before speaking.

"Demyx found me. He's...not well."

Kairi gasped. her skin grew colder.

He nodded and continued, "I fought him off, but they'll be back. They're looking for you, Kairi, and the longer we stay, the more danger we put ourselves and everyone here in."

"But what about the Heart? Who's going to restore it?" Kairi asked.

"Someone more capable than me," Moana said.

Kairi moved to dispute her self-defeat, to tell her that she was more than capable, but the girl help up a hand to stop her.

"Just go," she said on the brink of tears.

When Kairi didn't budge, she shouted, "Go!" and pushed her back.

Her defeated state hurt to witness, after all they'd been through. If she left, she failed. Lea merely stood, arms crossed and gaze down. He didn't want to leave either.

Reluctantly, Kairi resummoned her armor. As she boarded her rider, she glanced once more at her friend, hoping she'd change her mind and ask her to stay. The least she wanted was a goodbye, but it wasn't given.

She lacked the strength to leave first, so Lea took the lead. She followed without looking back again.

"Tala, Hana, I'm sorry," she whispered.

* * *

On Radiant Garden, a portal had opened for them quickly as they'd ascended, but the skies of Motunui remained empty.

"This doesn't feel right." Kairi brought her sailer to a halt.

Lea turned around and met her. They were high up in the air, close to where the atmosphere wouldn't be breathable without their helmets.

"Sometimes, you gotta do things that don't feel right."

"This is different," she said, "it hurts the farther up we fly, and not because of the lack of air."

"Kairi," he assured, "If you know me, you know I'm always up for a reckless adventure. I wouldn't insist we leave unless it was for a good reason."

"Why would Hana lead us here if it were all for nothing?" The question was rhetorical, but she truly did want an answer.

A loud ringing in her head interrupted her thoughts.

She gripped her temples, still trying to hold onto her glider. Over the noise, she still vaguely heard Lea's voice calling her name. The ringing became loud pounding.

"Lea," even her own voice muffled in her ears, "I think I-" both the sound and pain continued to grow.

As her vision blackened, she lost the strength to hang onto her glider. Lea reached for her.

"Not again," he said.

* * *

"Kairi," a new voice called to her, "Kairi, can you hear me?"

Her vision returned, but she was no longer on her glider above the vast ocean. Instead, she awoke on a familiar platform - one of stained glass with an image of seven princesses upon it.

She stood within her own Heart again, but not alone. A woman faced her, tall and lean with long curly black hair. She adorned dyed organic fabric that made up her long strapless dress, decorated with patterns and fastened with thin rope.

Kairi began as she found her footing, "Are you..."

"Hana," she finished for her. "I'm sorry if I've caused you any discomfort. It took quite some work to find my way."

"Find your way?" Kairi asked, still delusional.

"You wanted answers, and I can give them to you. We share the same Light."

Goosebumps covered Kairi's skin. Though she had just found her footing, her knees grew weak. There was no doubt the woman before her was from Motunui.

"It was you!" Kairi reached out to her, "You called me here."

It wasn't a question anymore, but a statement. Hana took her hand, and Kairi felt more connected with her than she had with any other Princess of Heart.

"I realize it was selfish of me to pull you away from your own journey, but I couldn't resist the chance to save my people. They say I died soon after I left the reef, but the truth is I survived long after I left Motunui." She paused, adopting a somber expression. "I left behind my people, my family, and my dear friend Tala. The days turned into weeks, months, and still I could not find the Heart of Te Fiti. I arrived at the barren mother island, only to be struck down by Te Ka."

Hana chuckled, "And then it turns out, after all that searching, that the Ocean just dropped the Heart of Te Fiti into the hands of a little girl back on the home I'd abandoned."

The irony was cruel, but Hana didn't seem bitter.

"Don't worry, I hold no jealousy towards Moana, but please, Kairi, if she tries to restore the Heart alone, she will be killed."

Kairi nodded, "Is that why you kept us here?"

Hana shook her head, "Only your own heart can compel you to stay or leave." She laughed again, "If your heart already wants to stay, then it appears I didn't even have to ask."

With her free hand, Kairi rested it on her chest. "I will stay. And about what you said before, you didn't pull me away from my journey. This _is_ a part of it." she smiled.

Hana released her hands and nodded with grace, "Thank you, Kairi."

She had only been there a moment, but the dream began to fade away already.

"I guess I should get back," Kairi smiled, "but just one more question?"

"Anything."

"Being a Princess of Heart...how did you deal with it?"

"I'm afraid I may not be the best mentor in that realm," she answered, "I didn't know what I was until the Light was passed on. The best advice I can offer is what you've already been told."

"And what's that?" Kairi asked.

Hana put a hand to her heart and spoke as she faded away, "Above all else, Kairi, listen to your heart."

* * *

As Kairi returned to consciousness, it quickly became clear that she was no longer in the sky. Light shone brightly behind her eyelids, waves crashed against a shore nearby, and sand tickled her skin. Lea called her name from above. Her eyes opened, and he came into focus leaning over her.

"Thank god," he relaxed and stepped back, "I thought you were having some kind of episode. You gotta quit scaring me like that!"

She rose to her feet, "Sorry, Lea."

"Well I'm no doctor, so what happened?"

She explained everything, and he mostly just nodded along with it all. It felt like recalling a dream after waking up, only this one didn't fade from her memory.

"So you're pretty determined to stay, huh?" he asked, folding his arms.

"You sound disappointed."

"I'm just...worried about safety."

She smiled, "Nah, I don't think that's the only reason. I think you like it here, and you're afraid of wanting to stay."

"No!" he scoffed, "I told you, I don't do well around water."

He was easy to see through when he was flustered. "Who was it? The fishermen? The chief? The boys you first met in the village?"

"Just stop! I'm trying to be responsible, okay!" He threw his arms out, fire flying from his fingertips.

His sudden explosion startled her, and she instinctively scooted away.

He stepped back and hid his hands under his coat. "I'm sorry. It's just, I wasn't responsible enough with Roxas, and now Demyx. He," Lea paused, "he threatened to hurt people. I couldn't stay and make them a target, y'know? You're right that I'm afraid, but I'm afraid of causing more hurt."

Demyx hurting people, especially innocent children, seemed so unlike him. Regardless of the circumstances, he'd been the nicest prison guard anyone could have asked for. After hearing of Organization members waking up, she was sure that Demyx would be among the ones who switched sides.

"Lea," she began, "what happened to Roxas wasn't your fault."

His shoulders relaxed.

"I know the risks," she continued, "but please, help me finish this. This world could die if we don't."

Lea looked to her and sighed. "It's your heart guiding us here, so I guess we'll follow it."

"Thank you," she nodded, "I owe you alot of ice cream when this is all over."

He chuckled, "If that's the case, our health is doomed with all the ice cream I owe."

In a split second, his expression changed from amusement to pain. He gripped his head and turned away from her, letting out a grunt of frustration.

"Lea!" she reached out, "what's wrong?"

As quickly as it happened, he was almost back to normal. "N-nothing," he said as he rubbed his head, "just some occasional migraines."

She followed him, but he still avoided eye contact as she pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Don't tell me _you've_ been experiencing episodes! Maybe we can revisit Radiant Garden for a healer."

He moved her hand away. "That's alright, I'm sure it's just a pressure thing." He stood quickly, refusing any further discussion. "We've got a job to do."

Once Lea wanted to drop a subject, it was hard to pry anything else out of him. She resolved to bring it up later, and they set off towards Te Fiti.

Kairi scanned every inch of the ocean on their journey back. Even if they defeated Te Ka, it was Moana who needed to restore the Heart. She worried for her state of mind and what she could do to convince her to try again.

That concern was dropped upon spotting the familiar sail with the red swirl. Better yet, it already faced in the direction of Te Fiti.

On the boat, Moana greeted her with an enthusiastic hug. Her smile had brightened since the previous night.

"You came back!"

"Of course we did," Kairi smiled, "I'm not leaving any friends behind."

Moana maintained a hold on Kairi's arm, her face beaming. "I saw her."

"Who?"

"My grandma; she came to me." Moana bounced up and down as she told the story. "She reminded me what's most important."

Kairi tilted her head to the side. "And what's that?"

"My family loves me. Even if I were to fail miserably and return home, they'd welcome me with open arms."

Kairi had expected the usual _you have to do what's right_ speech that she'd given herself numerous times, so Moana's words came as a surprise. There was no doubt Moana's family wanted her home safe regardless. Giving up and going home never seemed to be an option for Kairi, and she wondered if her friends and family would feel the same.

Moana took note of Kairi's pause. "We _are_ just kids. It's unfair to put so much on our shoulders."

"I suppose you're right," Kairi smiled, "but you're not alone. I met someone too."

Kairi told of Hana and their unique connection. She recounted the princess's attempt to restore the Heart on her own, and Moana absorbed every word.

"My grandma told me about her," she said, "I wish we could've met."

Kairi smiled, "She's with us. Let's finish this together."

She reboarded her glider and rode alongside the boat. It was ironic; her glider took the shape of a windsail, yet she rode in the air alongside a real boat.

Te Ka had become dormant since their last encounter, but arose quickly upon their arrival. No introduction was necessary. He recognized them right away. Instead of running straight for the passageway, Moana turned the boat to a hard left and ran parallel with the cliffside.

"Lea!" Moana called out, "can you create some cover for us?"

"Finally I get to do something useful!" he cheered.

He circled the boat on his rider, dipping the back end into the water. The heat generated from his bike, combined with the splashing water, turned it to steam. After a few laps, the boat was completely concealed.

Kairi followed Moana's lead, luring the monster to the far end of the island. Te Ka swiped at the steam, but when it cleared, the boat was gone. It took a few moments for Te Ka to notice Moana speeding back towards the opening. All they could do was pray that the delay had given her enough time.

The top of Te Ka's head erupted with lava as he clawed his way towards the boat. Kairi moved between them.

"No you don't," she glared, "not again."

Exhilaration pumped through her veins as she and Lea swarmed him. Her heart raced, but with more excitement than fear. She circled around the back of Te Ka when his hand wrenched her off of her glider. Even under her armor, she felt some the heat sinking through, and with both of her arms restrained, she couldn't recall Destiny's Embrace to her side.

Moana had made it to the passage through the barrier. Lea rode to Kairi's rescue, only to be struck off of his rider. She squirmed within his grasp.

Nothing but fire lay behind the hollow eyes that stared into her. For a moment, Te Ka's demeanor changed. He widened his eyes and tilted his head to the side. She didn't know if it was just terror, but Kairi found herself frozen as well, almost drawn in. The heat around her resided as he calmed.

"Who...are you?" she asked.

A loud yell interrupted the moment. Before Kairi could bring herself back, a giant fish hook sliced through the arm holding Kairi. She was released and quickly landed on the ground beneath them.

Te Ka returned to the rage-filled lava monster. He swiped aimlessly at the air. Kairi quickly summoned her rider and flew out of range. At her side, she was joined by Lea and a large hawk.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Lea smirked.

"You came back," Kairi smiled.

"You guys just looked like you could use some help." Maui winked.

"What about your hook?" she asked.

Ahead, Moana had made it halfway to Te Fiti, and it didn't take long for Te Ka to notice. His arm regenerated and began throwing balls of fire .

"Eh, don't worry about it. It still packs a punch." With that, Maui took off to help Moana.

"I got this." Lea flew in the direction of the flying artillery.

Kairi watched in horror as Lea stepped in front of the fire, ready to absorb it, but was instead knocked out of the sky.

"Lea!" Kairi flew over and caught him in the air. She lowered him to a rock sticking out of the water. "Are you okay?"

He coughed and held his thumb up. "Never better. Turns out it's not _just_ fire in there."

She shook her head. "I told you, you're immune to fire, not blunt objects _on_ fire."

He chuckled, "Thanks for the save, I guess we're even now."

His eyes widened as he looked behind her, and she followed his gaze. Te Ka took aim once more at the boat, letting out an ear-piercing screech as he reeled his arm back. Before Kairi could even utter a spell, Maui flew between them. He returned to his human form and met Te Ka's fist with his hook.

The resounding shockwave threw Kairi onto her back. Te Ka was gone, for the moment atleast. She searched the skies for Maui and cringed when he fell emptyhanded onto rocks. In the opposite direction, Moana was nearly to the mother island. She'd seen the whole fight unfold, and hesitated.

Maui was powerless again, and Lea had taken a beating. It was up to Kairi and Moana.

"Keep going!" Kairi shouted.

She stood and summoned Destiny's Embrace, though the newly regenerating Te Ka didn't seem to notice or care. Instead, he was fixated on the boat that had slipped past him amidst the chaos.

"I'll give you something to look at." Pointing her Keyblade at Te Ka, she shouted, "Light!" and a beam struck the demon in the chest.

Te Ka reeled back in pain. Relief flooded Kairi when Moana reached the shore of Te Fiti. As she climbed her way up the rocks to the other side, Kairi faced Te Ka once again. Victory was within their reach. All she had to do was hold the demon off until Te Fiti awoke to put an end to this.

She quickly cast Protect on herself. Te Ka lunged for her, but she was prepared to take the blow and send it back. She took a fighting stance, but a far away voice shouted.

"Stop!"

Te Ka halted and stared ahead, completely mesmerized. A bright green light pierced the sky, but it wasn't just any green light. At the shoreline, Moana held up the Heart of Te Fiti.

Kairi reassured herself, _Atleast the ocean stood between -_

The sea parted before Kairi could finish the thought, creating a direct path to Moana and the Heart. Her chest tightened. They were so close to winning; what had changed?

Moana's voice reached across the divide.

"Let her come to me."

 _Her?_

Te Ka scrambled through the parted ocean, bound for the Heart. Kairi ducked out of the way. She collected her thoughts, wondering what Moana - what the Ocean - was thinking.

She boarded her glider and saw for herself as she approached - the Island of Te Fiti was gone. If she was gone, then that meant…

Te Ka wasn't a demon of the deep.

Te Ka was Te Fiti.

As Te Ka rushed for the Heart, Moana stepped into the parted sea and walked calmly towards her, although she only made it a short distance before they met. Te Ka halted abruptly, holding the same somber expression as before. Kairi landed and stood a distance behind Moana.

It was a moment she didn't belong in, and she feared stepping closer would infringe upon it.

Moana didn't return the Heart right away. She rested her hand against Te Ka's cooled face. Touching forehead to forehead, Moana whispered something to her that Kairi couldn't make out.

Moana returned the Heart to its resting place, right in the center of her chest, and Light reverberated throughout Te Fiti's body. The rocky surface peeled away to reveal the soft grassy texture below. Te Fiti stood in her full stature, a complete opposite of what they'd encountered earlier.

The Ocean gathered the four of them to the goddess' feet. She scooped them into her soft hands and gave the warmest smile Kairi had ever seen.

She acknowledged each of them with gentleness and gratitude. Even Lea, who held himself in pain, grew awestruck at her sight.

A storm stirred deep within Kairi's heart. Her hands trembled, her throat unable to mutter a sound. She recalled Hana, and the moment she did, it was like she wasn't alone in her mind anymore. Like she became passenger of her own body for a moment. Tears filled her eyes, and she knew they weren't hers alone.

When she came to Maui, a look of disappointment crossed her face.

"Te Fiti! I, uh," his body and his words fumbled. "I'm sorry."

Her warm smile returned, and she conjured another fish hook before them. He took it quickly, grasping it like he'd never let it out of his sight again.

The Mother Island smiled. She never spoke, but she didn't need to. Each of them were returned to the ground, whose hard surface paled in comparison to goddess's palms.

Whatever presence Hana had in Kairi's mind retreated.

As Te Fiti made her way to her resting place, life sprouted wherever she stepped. She fit herself like a glove into the crater, and the land around them immediately transformed. Trees sprouted out of nowhere, lifeless dirt gave way to grass, flowers, and bushes. Color filled the landscape, more than Kairi had ever witnessed in nature before.

It was like watching the regrowth of Destiny Islands all over again.

Even after a moment's recollection, Kairi didn't feel ready for it to be over.

"There's one more thing I'd like to do before we go," she said.

Before anyone could ask, she was already running to the rocky section of the shore. She waded through the water, feeling every stone until finding a large flat one. Back at the base of the treeline where Te Fiti stood, a small patch of grass and tropical flowers already bloomed.

"For Hana," Kairi said, placing the stone, "she's as much to thank as we are."

Moana nodded, "I'll help," and without another word, she found a similar stone and stacked it on top of Kairi's.

Lea and Maui joined, and by the end, they'd built a small monument to the woman who lead Kairi there, the former Princess of Heart, and Tala's close friend. Kairi smiled, thinking of them reuniting in the place where hearts return.

"It's not much," Kairi said.

"But we'll know what it means," Lea added.

"We'll make sure everyone knows, right Maui?" Moana nudged him with an elbow.

"Uh-yeah!" he exclaimed, "I don't understand anything about you guys, but I believe you."

Kairi giggled. "Are you sure we can't take you back to Motunui? It'd be alot faster."

"It's alright," Moana shook her head, "I need to sail back myself. Besides, the waters will be safer now."

Though she should've been overjoyed that they completed their mission, a sinking feeling grew in Kairi's stomach. She'd miss the open ocean, the clear night sky. In a way, her adventure had been the one she'd always dreamed of with Sora and Riku.

Just thinking about them uncovered many emotions - happiness, fear, love, loneliness - so quickly that her vision blurred with tears.

"Aww, it's gonna be okay," Maui said.

"I know," Kairi awkwardly wiped her face, "you just reminded me of some friends, that's all."

Moana hugged her tightly, like a sister would. Maui joined, encompassing them both. There was just one person missing, and when Kairi made eye contact with him, he rolled his eyes.

"Oh alright," Lea said.

He closed them in from the other side, and Kairi's heart eased. She was succeeding. While everyone wanted her to stay safe and protected, she'd gone out to a new world and made a difference. Motunui was one less place that would fall to Darkness.

She took a breath and savored the moment.

* * *

"So," Lea said, "do we know where we're going?"

Her heart had guided her to this world. If she could focus her heart, she might be able to direct their course.

"I have somewhere in mind," she turned to him and smiled, "somewhere that will help both of us."

Lea nodded and gestured forwards, "You're in charge."

Pointing Destiny's Embrace to the sky, a beam of Light pierced the heavens. A new path had opened.

"Roxas and Namine need us."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I really appreciate all of your patience with my snail update rate; you can blame KH3 for that this time. Speaking of which, I'll keep these notes spoiler-free for a while since this fic was conceptualized before the game came out. Regardless, if you played it, I hope you enjoyed it or felt inspired to create!

Thank you again for reading, and I welcome any and all feedback!


	13. Chapter 13: Wonders

"Here you are."

Kairi placed the munny on the vendor's counter while the bright neon "Accessories" sign stared her down. From what Merlin had given her, she had enough to buy something small but necessary if they were going to be in public. She tossed the garment over her shoulder.

"Thank you for your purchase," the clerk smiled as if Kairi were her first customer of the day. "Say, you look familiar. Have we met?"

Kairi resisted the urge to hide her face and appear more suspicious. "Afraid not." She gave a friendly nod, "thank you, again."

The shopkeeper smiled once more, "Enjoy your stay in Twilight Town!"

* * *

Lea stood in the alleyway out of sight. He'd refused to step into broad daylight until he became less recognizable, so Kairi skipped away to find the nearest clothing store. She hadn't even given him a chance to tell her what he wanted, so all he could do was wait and hope she didn't buy him a fedora - or worse.

Approaching footsteps startled him until her cat-eared hoodie peered around the corner. She bounced as she presented her choice, a detached black hood that covered down to the shoulders.

"Not bad," he smirked.

The fabric was soft and light, much different from the hood he'd worn for years in the Organization. It fit enough over his head, but even with the hood up, his red spikes poked out the sides.

A light bulb seemed to go off in Kairi's head as she pulled a hair tie from her wrist and circled around him.

"Oh no you don't," he stepped away, hands up in defense, "no one touches my hair."

"Come on, Lea, please?"

"You probably can't even reach my hair," he smirked.

She tried anyways, and he quickly spun out of reach. A grunt escaped her, and she continued trying, jumping and grasping at his red locks, but he ducked out each time. As she grew more frustrated, he only laughed harder.

" _You're_ the one who wanted a disguise! Your hair is basically a giant red flag saying, 'Hey, look over here!'" She jumped up and down, waving her hands, and for a moment they both forgot their whole purpose of hiding his hair.

He reluctantly agreed, even kneeling down to give her reach. The hairs at his temple hurt the most as she wrangled all of the pieces together. When she finished, she'd managed to pull his spikes back into a collected low ponytail.

"Hope I did okay," she said, "I did what I could without a brush."

He pulled the hood up again, that time fully concealing his hair.

"No one will see it anyways," he said as he rubbed the top of her head.

The town was as quaint as he'd remembered, and it stung a bit to be there without Roxas. At the same time it was like a whole new place without the Organization looming over his shoulder. The scent of freshly baked bread lingered on the street corner, and the warm colors of the town welcomed them in. He could see the town as he liked. No more hiding - well atleast not as much.

"We need to find Roxas' old friends," Kairi was already making her way down the street.

His friends? Then that meant -

"Um, considering what happened last time we were both here, maybe you should go alone." He rubbed his head.

"Don't be silly," she came back and pushed him along, "if they see you're with me, they won't think anything's wrong."

"The opposite actually - they'll think you're in trouble again, and I'd rather deal with one problem at a time."

"But Lea…"

"Go on ahead, I've got my own memories of Roxas to explore, and I think I'm better off alone for that," he tried to reassure her with a smile, "we'll meet up later, got it memorized?"

Before she took off, she tapped her head in understanding.

* * *

She couldn't blame Lea for going off on his own. He'd known Roxas for much longer than anyone else. At the same time, she understood why Hayner, Pence, and Olette would be hostile towards him. She'd been there herself, and it took weeks to overcome.

At times, she still needed to remind herself that she could trust him.

The market center was easy enough to find. Kairi navigated the rest from memory. From there, she followed the street that lead to the train station. Halfway up the hilly street, the alleyway cut off towards the residential area. A large blanket concealed the usual spot, but for those who knew about it, it was a landmark.

Their familiar voices muffled behind the cloth. She took a deep breath and pulled it aside.

The scene was identical to the one she remembered, albeit without Axel and his dark portal. Hayner rolled his eyes at first, annoyed that someone had infiltrated their hideout. It took them a moment to recognize her. Atleast her own hood had worked.

"Kairi?" Olette asked.

The alarms went off in the rest of their heads, and soon Kairi faced a room of agape jaws.

"Hello there," Kairi waved in an attempt to break the ice.

After the initial shock, Hayner waved her in, and she settled herself on one end of the couch. The room hadn't changed a bit, with the same Struggle posters barely clinging onto the walls.

"It's great to see you all again," she smiled, "how's it going?"

"Um," Hayner stuttered, "good, I guess. Alot better since...y'know."

Olette punched his arm and returned a warm smile, "It's good to see you too, Kairi."

"So, uh," Pence began, "what brings you to Twilight Town?"

Kairi got straight to the point. "Do you guys remember Roxas?" she asked.

"Roxas," Hayner stroked his chin, "he feels so familiar, but we still can't remember a thing about him."

Olette nodded, "It's like the moment Sora said his name the first time, we knew a piece of ourselves was missing, like a forgotten memory."

"Sora…" Kairi placed a hand over her heart. It had been so long since she said his name.

"Yeah, about Sora," Hayner scratched his head, "he stopped by a bit ago."

Kairi perked up, leaning forward, "What?!"

Her shout startled everyone.

"I take it you're looking for him too?" Hayner asked.

Her heart fluttered. "Sora's looking for me?"

They all nodded. She thought he'd been so caught up in his mission to do anything, but he was actually seeking her out. For the first time, her guilt over leaving really hit. How many days had she missed him by? In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to find him. She'd do anything.

"How many times have you two been separated now?" Olette giggled. She must've read Kairi's face, which made her even more self-conscious.

Kairi answered the rhetorical question, "Too many."

The three of them slouched with her.

"Oh right, Roxas," Kairi brought herself back to their reason for coming. "We want to bring him back. This place, and you three, are our best bets."

Hayner, Pence, and Olette shared peculiar glances.

Pence spoke first, "Well, if you're looking for anything unusual, we know a few spots."

"The Seven Wonders," Olette finished.

"C'mon, Olette," Pence grunted, "I was building up for a dramatic reveal!"

"We'll take you there," Hayner said while his friends argued, "and keep you safe if anything happens."

"That's very sweet," she giggled, "but I don't think that'll be necessary."

In a flash of light, she summoned her Keyblade and held it out straight, startling them a second time in one day.

Pence leaned forward, his wide eyes fixated on the blade. "Woah!"

"You have one like Sora now!" Olette cheered.

"That's hardcore!" Hayner shouted, "you gotta compete in the Struggle now!"

She released it and laughed. "That'll have to wait. Wonders first."

* * *

It felt wrong revisiting the train station tower alone and with no ice cream in hand. The walls of Radiant Garden has sufficed, but the view could never compare to the one in front of him: an orange sky over the small town, contrasting with the vast forest surrounding it. The reverberating bell ring echoed off of the rooftops, as if the sound originated from everywhere at once.

Lea sat, dangling one foot and resting the other on the ledge. He'd never been afraid of heights, and it wasn't just because of his own stature. He liked being able to see out as far as he could.

His eyes gazed to the left, where Roxas would normally have sat beside him. Still, something more felt missing, something really important. If he racked his brain anymore, his migraines would return in full force.

As much as he resisted, the vision still came. In it was the same scene he'd just pictured, but a third silhouette sat with them. The pain in his head became unbearable, beads of sweat crept down his face. Tearing the hood down, he held his head in agony.

"Who...Why?" he muttered under his breath.

The frequency and intensity only grew with time, and he wondered if he should tell Kairi. Of course not, it would only make things worse. Still, the idea of just getting it out there seemed relieving. He'd been dealing with things alone for so long.

He would tell her, he decided.

* * *

Kairi thought she had seen the whole town before, but Hayner, Pence and Olette took her to parts of the town she'd never been to before. There were seven wonders to explore - places where phenomenon had been reported multiple times.

After a short train ride, they'd arrived in Sunset Terrace. Pence stopped her as soon as she stepped off.

"Here's the first one," he said, gesturing to the stairs.

Kairi tilted her head. "I don't understand. They just look like stairs."

Hayner and Olette stood back, letting Pence have his moment.

"You'd think, but they actually count differently going up and coming down."

The staircase was long and uneven in places. It could be easy to miscount. Still she tried anyways, and sure enough, they counted fifteen going down and sixteen coming back up.

"The weirdest part," Pence said, "is that it wasn't always this way. It's like...an extra step just appeared one day, but only in one direction."

She scratched her head, "It's strange, sure, but what does this have to do with Roxas?"

"Well," Olette said, "Roxas is kind of a phenomenon, just like this. Maybe there's a connection somehow."

"We'll keep it in mind," Kairi smiled, "what's next?"

They led her to an alleyway down the street, but stopped at a dead end.

"Oh, I call this one!" Hayner shouted and ran to the wall, "legend says that sometimes stuff just disappears into this wall!" He leaned against it. "Some kids were practicing kickball one day, and the balls just vanished into the wall instead of bouncing back! And they never found them again…" He spoke like he was telling a scary story around a campfire, making Kairi giggle.

Kairi eyed the wall. It looked like any other made of brick. Nothing seemed out of place. She pressed a hand firmly to it, almost trying to force herself through, but the stones remained fixed.

She turned to leave when a noise came from behind it.

"Huh?" she turned and pressed an ear to it.

Faint muffled laughter grew louder, like that of children playing just on the other side. But there was no other side, they'd said.

Olette followed her lead and did the same.

"What do you hear?" Kairi asked.

"It's...laughter. Children's laughter," she answered, "But there's nothing in there, how is it possible?"

"Ooh another mystery!" Pence clapped and pulled out his notebook, "making a note."

The third wonder took place in the tunnels that connected Twilight Town.

"My turn," Olette stepped to the very center of an intersection, "rumor has it that these tunnels echo everywhere except in this exact spot. Guess I'll try first." She took a deep breath and let out the loudest yell she could muster. She even spun around for good measure.

To Kairi standing on the side, her voice echoed off of every wall, and even reverberated down the tunnels. Hopefully no one outside would notice.

Olette threw her hands out, "Nope, nothing for me. You try now, Kairi!"

She guided Kairi to stand in the exact spot. With a deep breath, Kairi yelled as loudly as she could. Her voice didn't echo back, but sounded more muffled as if something were in her ear.

Olette read her puzzled thoughts again. "Weird, right?"

Kairi wiggled a finger in her ear, "Yeah, but it could just be acoustics. We had tons of weird sounds coming out of caves on our islands."

"Recording it anyways." Pence scribbled in his notebook as Hayner raised an eyebrow behind him. "No peeking yet!"

Back outside of the tunnels, they crossed the tram tracks and rested at a fountain built like a waterfall.

"This one is eerie," Pence said, "there's a mirror behind the fountain, yet people say that they can never see their reflection."

"Are they sure it's not just a murky mirror?" Kairi asked.

He nodded, "other objects reflect, but never people."

Kairi took the chance and faced the water. The outline of her reflection appeared, and even mirrored her movements. Looking closer, however, it wasn't her reflection at all.

The image that faced her was that of Namine.

She copied Kairi's movements and expressions exactly the same, just with Namine's body.

"D-do you guys see this?" Kairi waved her friends over.

"Woah," Olette looked back and forth between Kairi and the reflection several times, "she's like you...but not?"

They'd never met Namine, to Kairi's knowledge, so they wouldn't have any clue who she is. To them, she's just another girl. Kairi tried to contain her own excitement at Namine's image. She looked the same as the last time Kairi saw her.

Hayner eyed her closer, "Hey, she almost looks like…"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Pence interrupted, vigorously writing, "No speculation until we've seen them all."

Kairi hesitated in pulling away from her reflection. Seeing Namine again outside of her own heart felt refreshing, even if it weren't the real her yet. She smiled, imagining what it'd be like when she stood before Namine in her full, real form.

They continued up a steep hill that overlooked the outskirts of Twilight Town.

"So, Pence," Kairi said, "what's the fifth wonder?"

"Oh right!" Pence pointed behind them to a large bag sitting in the middle of the park, "Some say that this bag comes to life and moves around like crazy! But when they catch and open it, it's empty." He wiggled his fingers, trying to appear spooky.

"That's weird," Kairi stared at it for several seconds, "it's not moving now."

"Why don't you try to open it?" Olette asked.

The moment Kairi touched the string holding the bag together, it jumped away from her.

"Ah!" she jumped back.

It continued bounding around blindly, knocking into the fence, benches, and trash cans.

"Hey! Rodeo time!" Hayner shouted.

They wrangled the bag into a corner and surrounded it. Hayner, being the strongest participant, jumped on it first. Despite his weight, it continued on its rampage without problem.

"Gah! What's in here, a horse?" Hayner shouted.

Pence jumped on the back end, slowing it down more. By the time Olette joined in, it had reached its point of exhaustion.

"Quick, Kairi, open it!" Olette shouted.

Kairi obliged and began untying the rope. The moment she opened the bag, it collapsed, and the three wranglers fell flat onto the ground.

They scratched their heads. "This was the strangest one, by far," Kairi said, "it's like it...disappeared somewhere else, whatever it was. How far is the next one?"

"Actually," Olette said, "it's right here." She walked to the railing and leaned over.

Pence joined her, "It's not so much something you see like the others, but more what you _don't_ see."

"There's a train that used to go through here," Hayner said.

Kairi peered over. Underneath them was a tunnel, large enough to fit a train through, but there were no train tracks in sight, "I don't see anything."

"Exactly," Pence held up a finger, "a mysterious purple train used to come and go all the time. No conductor, no passengers. But no one's seen it in forever. It just...vanished."

Kairi thought for a moment before perking up. When Riku brought her to Yen Sid's tower, he'd mentioned that it was connected to Twilight Town, but people could only travel to and from the two places at his will.

"What is it?" Olette asked.

Kairi laughed, "It's kind of hard to explain."

"Can't be crazier than anything else we've heard," Hayner shrugged.

"Good point. So a powerful sorcerer lived nearby this town."

That got their attention. "How did we never know?" Olette asked.

"Or even see it?" Pence stroked his chin while looking towards the horizon.

Kairi nodded. "He's...a friend of mine. That train used to go to his tower."

"And since the train is gone…" Olette was already ahead of her.

"Maybe he moved."

"Or he doesn't want visitors anymore," Hayner added.

Pence nodded vigorously as he jotted down notes, "Very interesting. So we know why it _used_ to be here, but not why it vanished."

"But that's my problem to look into," Kairi put a hand to her chest, "you guys don't worry about it."

The last thing she wanted was to involve more people in her plot.

"Don't be crazy," Hayner puffed up his chest, "any problem of yours is a problem of ours! Let us know if we can help."

"Help with what?" a voice shouted from behind them.

As he appeared over the hill, Kairi recognized Seifer from her previous visit. He'd been a little boastful, but still mostly harmless.

He continued, "Heard you guys were up to no good. Figured I'd keep an eye on y-" he stopped when he noticed Kairi with them. "Oh, the redhead's back. Cool," he brushed his face.

Great. One more witness to worry about.

"Beat it, Seifer, we got it handled!" Hayner stepped forward, his fists clenched.

Olette extinguished his anger with a simple shoulder touch. "Don't, he's not worth it."

"Whatever, have it your way," Seifer looked Kairi in the eyes, "let me know if you need anyone more...capable to show you around," he laughed as he retreated back.

"Man, what a dolt," Pence mumbled once Seifer was out of earshot.

"Is he always like that?" Kairi asked.

"Pretty much, but he has his moments," Olette said.

He seemed to get on Hayner's nerves the most, as the boy recovered from his agitation. Kairi reassured him, "Don't worry about him. Besides, we still have one more wonder to see."

* * *

Lea still sat on the station tower when a group of teenagers left the train station. He thought they'd be Roxas' friends, but the large muscular one told him otherwise. He paid them no attention until overhearing one of them.

"Yeah, the cute redhead's back in town. Kairi was her name, I think? She was super excited to see me, too. Maybe I'll invite her to watch the Struggle or something, I dunno."

Lea almost laughed loud enough to give himself away. He didn't know Kairi that well, but he did know that not once in a million years would she be excited to see a guy like that, nevertheless give him any attention.

He wasn't stupid either. He'd noticed the perk in her voice and the subtle smile whenever she talked about Sora.

As comical as the guy was, his words set something else off inside of Lea - something he hadn't felt since Axel's days in the Organization. He hadn't felt emotions, but whenever Roxas got himself into trouble, a bubble of pressure would build up in his stomach. And the longer he stood on the side and watched, the bigger it grew. Relief only came when he took action, whether that meant stepping in between Saix and Roxas or pulling him out of trouble.

It was the same in that moment, but since he had a heart full of emotions, the bubble nearly burst right away. He said he'd make things up to Kairi, and he guessed keeping unwanted attention off of her was a good place to start.

The boy's friends left him alone, and he waited outside the station. Lea stood and stretched his legs in preparation. His hair bounced back into place once he unravelled the hair tie. Pulling his hood back up, he crouched over the edge.

With cat-like grace, he dropped from the tower and landed directly in front of his target. Before the boy could shout, Lea cupped a hand over his mouth and pulled him around the corner, out of sight.

"Don't scream, I just wanna talk," Lea smirked, "Couldn't help but overhear your conversation back there. Now, I know bullshit when I hear it. I don't know about Kairi, but I sure know another redhead who'd be pretty pissed to see your face around her again."

With his free hand, Lea pulled down his hood. The boy's eyes grew wide as they shifted upwards.

"If you mess with her, then it won't just be me you'll have to worry about. This is for your own safety. In a way, you should be thanking me," Lea chuckled, patting the boy's face, "you forget you ever saw us here, and you stay out of her business. We got a deal?"

With horror in his eyes, the boy nodded. Lea had to admit, he missed intimidating people. Seeing the transitions from confusion to shock and fear gave him a sense of strength. When he promised to use his power for good, it didn't _have_ to just mean his magic.

The boy stumbled back once Lea released his hold. "What are you, her brother or something?" He said as he wiped his mouth.

Lea hid his hair under the hood once more.

"No, just a guardian."

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading! I've always wanted to write Kairi exploring the Seven Wonders of Twilight Town with the gang, so this chapter and the next one were really fun to write. Thanks for your patience with my slow update rate as well :)


	14. Chapter 14: Mansion

"The final wonder is the spookiest," Pence explained on the train ride back to town, "it involves a haunted mansion."

Kairi hadn't even seen a mansion in Twilight Town yet, and she soon understood why. At first glance, it wasn't even visible from the town. Instead, the old building sat beyond the town's wall, concealed behind a thick forest. As they hiked through the woods, she wondered what kind of person might have lived there, and why nothing had been done with it since.

"We came here before with Sora, and he was able to go to the virtual town," Olette said, "maybe it contains information on Roxas too!"

"What's special about it?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Hayner answered.

The gate leading to it was closed off with a large chain and lock, although getting past it wasn't what concerned her. When she placed her hand on the metal bars, a strange but familiar sensation came over her. The left-side second floor window drew her eyes to it.

She spoke Namine's name.

It was the only window with curtains still in tact. An interior draft occasionally pulled them aside, but the dirty glass kept her from seeing further inside. Instead, an image flashed in her mind: a long white table fixed with only two chairs on each end, occupied with a single flower vase, drawing pad and pencil. Each object in the room, even the flowers, were bright white. Sketches whose details she couldn't yet make out hung scattered across the walls like a child's room. Though it seemed peaceful, the emotions that were associated with it were not. Kairi's chest grew tight as if she were trapped in a cage. Sorrow weighed on her heart.

"She was here," Kairi smiled.

"Who?" Pence asked.

"Oh nobody," Kairi smiled to herself at the pun, "just someone else who needs us."

"It's been so long since we've been here," Olette folded her arms. The three friends stood a distance from the mansion.

"Are you alright?" Kairi asked, "you don't have to come with."

Hayner puffed his chest and stepped forward. "No, we need to get to the bottom of this. If Roxas was our friend, even digitally, then we'll help too."

Kairi smiled. It was a shame she didn't get more time with them.

Dust fell around them as the mansion's double doors creaked open. To Kairi, it felt like entering Radiant Garden's castle all over again. Inside, warm natural light bathed the foyer, and dust clouded every inch of air. Kairi walked slowly, not wanting to kick up anymore. On the first floor, rooms broke off on either side. The frame of one doorway had already collapsed, making Kairi wonder how long the place had sat abandoned. On the far end, a glass door led to a yard that had been reclaimed by vines and shrubbery. Stairs led up to the second floor mezzanine on either side of the wide room.

She climbed the stairs on the left first, eager to see the room from her vision for herself. While the mansion was covered in warm colors and dust, the room she entered was pure white. No dust was present, as if this room had been well cared for. It matched her vision, and the associating pain only grew.

"Namine," she gripped her head, "what happened to you here?"

She scanned the drawings scattered on the walls and table. They were simplistic, but cute. Her curiosity peaked when she recognized the scenery of her home, Destiny Islands. She looked closer at the others - depictions of Radiant Garden's library and inner chamber, Traverse Town's empty house and underground tunnels. Her heart fluttered at the drawing of the Secret Place, where she and Sora drew each others' profiles so long ago.

There were drawings of not just places, but people too. Many of them looked like people she knew, including herself. Sketches of her, Sora and Riku only made her miss them more. One particular sketch of her holding a paopu fruit warmed her face.

 _Namine, did you do this?_

Lea's depiction was easy to spot with his fiery hair alongside Roxas. But Kairi knew they weren't her memories.

 _Did you...know Roxas?_

Voices replayed in her head:

" _I'll disappear?"_

" _No, Roxas, you won't disappear. You'll be whole! We'll meet again, and then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again someday soon, I promise."_

"You helped Roxas," Kairi whispered to herself, "now it's our turn."

Olette walked in slowly, "This is where the girl was always seen."

Kairi's heart skipped, "What girl?"

"The girl in white," Hayner said, "I was going to bring it up earlier, but that girl in the fountain...she looked alot like her."

Pence ran his finger along the table. "Blonde hair, white dress. I'd never seen anyone like her in our town."

"Her name is Namine," Kairi closed her eyes, trying to encourage her Nobody forward.

"Namine...that's a pretty name," Olette smiled, "you two close?"

Kairi nodded, "What Roxas is to Sora, Namine is to me. I want to bring her back too."

"Then, we keep searching for answers," Pence said as he walked out.

"This is boring," Hayner slouched, "where are all the monsters?"

Olette punched his shoulder on the way out. Kairi turned back once more, promising to revisit alone later. There would be answers, she just needed time.

The room on the opposite end of the second floor had the same tone as the rest of the mansion - just an old, dusty library.

"Aw man, where is it?" Pence asked as he stomped around on the floor.

"Where is what?" Kairi eyed him. He'd been acting more strange each minute, it seemed.

"The stairs! There wasn't a floor here, but stairs down to a secret lab!"

Kairi giggled at his frantic searching and pulling books from shelves in an attempt to trigger it. Hayner joined, eager to do anything at that point. At the center of the room stood a table with symbols drawn on it. She recognized the circled Heartless and Nobody symbols from her fighting, yet the full picture still seemed incomplete with one circle empty.

She leaned over the table with intent. Pointing to the two symbols, she thought out loud, "The Heartless and the Nobody. They come together," she joined her two fingers in the empty circle, "to complete the whole person."

"Is there a symbol for that?" Olette asked, following her line of thought.

"Not that I know of," a smile grew on her face, "but I _do_ know one person who came back together."

Taking the golden pencil, she drew the crown that she'd seen everyday for years. The crown she yearned to see after so long. Lucky for her inexperience with drawing, the shape was simple.

When she admired the complete emblem, the floor immediately began to disappear below them. They all flocked to the bookshelf just in time.

The hidden room looked like a whole new place. Dark blue tiles lined the floor. With so many buttons and equipment, it sure looked like a laboratory.

"Jackpot!" Pence yelled.

Compared to the rest of the mansion, the lab had been used fairly recently. Only minor dust covered the floors and equipment, and door hinges didn't creak in rebellion against every push.

The adjacent room was large and empty with a single door on the opposite end. The group made their way to the exit when Nobodies swirled out of the ground before them.

"Ah!" Pence jumped back.

"Finally, something to fight!" Hayner clenched his fists.

"Not so fast," Kairi held a hand out, "Nobodies can't be hurt by ordinary weapons." Destiny's Embrace materialized in her grasp. "My turn to show off now," she winked.

Whatever type of Nobody they were, she didn't recognize. She only knew the Nobody sigil on their sleeves. They moved infrequently yet gracefully, and wielded a sword in each hand. She rushed at one, but it parried her attack. Instead of counterattacking, it just stood frozen as if it were waiting for her. She lunged once more, but not before it sliced right past her in a blur. Sudden pain bit at her side. As she stumbled back, it continued dancing with its swords.

She recovered in time to see another come at her in a whirlwind of blades. Her Keyblade came up to block, and that time she quickly countered it with her own flurry.

It parried her again, resuming the same stance as before. That time she stood back and waited, looking for any movement. As soon as it flinched, she swung forward and cut through it. Surprisingly, she struck the one adjacent to it as well. One less to worry about.

"Whew, these guys are easy," she told herself.

Her attention turned to her first opponent, but a red blur rushed and took it out for her.

Lea spun around, twirling his Keyblade in victory, "Thought I'd never see those guys again."

"Hey, I had that one!" Kairi pouted, "And why is your hair down?"

Lea could only let out a light chuckle before Hayner rushed between them, holding his fists up.

"You again!" he grunted.

Pence pulled Kairi back towards them, and Olette joined Hayner's side.

"Leave her alone already, you creep!"

Kairi panicked, having not prepared for their encounter yet. She escaped Pence's hold and ran in front of Lea.

"No! It's okay," she threw her arms out.

Their angry glares didn't recede, but it did stop them from rushing Lea with fists.

Lea waved to relieve the awkward tension, "Nice to see you all again."

She continued, "Guys, I'd like you to meet-"

"Name's Lea, get it memorized," he interrupted, stepping forward.

The three friends eyed each other skeptically. They'd need more convincing from Kairi, not that she blamed them.

"Lea is a new person now. He's apologized for everything, and even helped Sora. We're working together, and if I can work with him, so can you guys."

Hayner grunted, "Alright, but if he tries anything fishy...!"

Kairi lowered her hands and smiled, "I appreciate you guys looking out for me. I really do, but it's okay."

Pence approached and looked Lea up and down.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer," Lea shrugged.

Pence stumbled back, "Sorry, it's just, you look so...strange."

Olette slapped the back of his head. "Don't be rude. If Kairi says you're good, then I guess you're okay to me." She extended her hand out, "My name's Olette!"

Lea seemed taken aback by her sudden change, to go from protective to welcoming so quickly. Still, he took her hand and half-smiled. "Thank you."

Pence rubbed his head, "I'm Pence."

Hayner stood back, arms crossed and facing to the side. All eyes rested on him.

"Hayner," he pouted.

"So, what are you doing here, Lea?" Kairi asked.

"Same as you guys, looking for any information on Roxas."

"Why are _you_ interested in Roxas?" Hayner asked.

"Oh yeah," Lea rubbed his head, "well he and I were kinda...friends."

Olette looked to Kairi, who reassured her with a nod.

"What was he like?" she asked.

The question surprised Lea, "Oh, I forgot you guys don't know. He was," Lea paused, scratching his head, "strong and determined, but also surprisingly emotional. He was fun to just...sit and talk with. But if he got angry, or wanted answers, there was no stopping him."

This was the first real detail they'd learned about Roxas, besides what he looked like. Kairi had only met him briefly.

"He sounds like a pretty cool dude," Pence said.

Even Hayner chuckled, "I imagine we'd clash alot, but I'd still hang with him."

Kairi joined, "If we're lucky, you'll all get to meet him soon. We've seen some strange stuff around town, so I think we're close to answers."

"Strange?" Lea asked, "like what?"

"Well, first there were mismatching steps on a staircase, then some voices behind a wall, then no echoes in a tunnel," she counted each one on her fingers, "then-"

"Then a reflection in the fountain, right?" Lea interrupted, "and an animated bag, a mysterious train, and this mansion?"

Kairi was taken aback, along with the others.

"Y-yeah, how did you know?"

"Because," he answered, "in the digital Twilight Town, similar weird stuff was happening in those same exact spots. DiZ thought they were just glitches in his code. Some were, but others were caused when the Nobodies breached into the data town." He chuckled, "I guess it affected the real town too."

Pence pulled out his notebook and scanned the pages. Everyone gathered around. From an outside perspective, his notes looked like frantic conspiracy drawings, with lines connecting one point to another across the seam.

He scratched his head, "So lemme get this straight, if balls would disappear through the alley wall here…"

"They'd fly out the same wall in the digital town," Lea finished.

Kairi was sure her head was going to explode. Trying to connect the dots between the real and digital Twilight Towns quickly grew painful.

"Um," Hayner began, "care to explain further?"

"I think I get it," Pence paced back and forth, scouring his notes. "The digital town is more than just data. It's actively connected to the real world, because the real town was needed for the simulation."

Lea nodded, "Pretty crazy when you think about it."

Pence stopped in his tracks as his eyes grew wide. "What if... _we're_ in a simulation?"

Hayner rolled his eyes, "We're not!"

"But how do you know!" Pence shook the boy's shoulders.

Olette shook her head and stepped in front of her panicked friend. "Relax, Pence. Just breathe," she took deep breaths with him. "We have to stay focused okay?"

Before their arrival, the thought of rescuing Roxas and Namine seemed far out of reach, but with each new discovery the possibility grew stronger. Kairi couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Let's keep searching," Kairi said.

The next room was much smaller, with a giant computer and atleast half-a-dozen monitors.

"If you want any information on Roxas, it's in that computer," Lea said.

"Oh, I remember the password!" Pence shouted, "from when Sora was here."

Kairi smiled. Of course Sora would want to help Roxas. It was reassuring to know they were both on the same page. They'd need him if they were to rescue Roxas and Namine, which made her excitement grow even more.

She and Lea eagerly ran to the computer. As soon as she touched it, static coursed through her body. Her muscles tensed, unable to pull away from the machinery. It pushed them both back against the wall with great force.

"Well, that's one way to lock your computer," Pence said.

Kairi stood with Lea, both stretching their muscles after the ordeal. They looked to each other and nodded, understanding what it was they had to do.

They both summoned their Keyblades and pointed them towards the computer.

"Be careful," Olette folded her hands together.

Kairi nodded before directing a beam of light at her target. Lea did the same, and a loud click echoed throughout the room. Instead of the computer unlocking, however, a bright light enveloped the two wielders, forcing them to cover their eyes.

When it dissipated, Kairi no longer found herself in the lab, but back in the middle of Twilight Town's sandlot. Lea stood beside her, just as confused. Something seemed off about the town. The smell of the bakery no longer permeated in the air, and complete silence replaced the town's usual commotion.

The town was there, but empty.

"Uh oh," Lea said.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"I think this is...the simulation."

Kairi glanced around. Though there were buildings, benches, and street signs, nothing lived in the town. The wind didn't even howl, all she could hear was the sound of her own breathing.

Before she could step forward, more of the same Nobodies from before appeared. They were surrounded.

"Not here too!" She said as she summoned her Keyblade.

Lea grunted and did the same. With a patient stance, they defeated the mob of enemies. Even after they were clear, Lea remained thoughtful and silent.

"How do we get back?" Kairi asked.

"Not sure, but Kairi, there's something you should know about those Nobodies."

A loud rumble interrupted them. From the ground, a giant Nobody slowly emerged. With no regard for objects in its way, it destroyed the pavement, the buildings, and anything else around as it grew.

It held the same off-white color as other Nobodies, with several twitching limbs and tendrils sprouting from it. While the large body remained in place, the tendrils twirled about. Just its image disturbed her, as if it were staring deep into her heart.

Lea grunted louder, "You want more? Well, take it then!"

Witnessing Lea's angry side nearly sent Kairi into a panic again. She fought the urge, however, reassuring herself.

 _It's okay._

 _It wasn't directed at me._

 _He's just determined._

He rushed towards it, vaulting off of its body and slamming his Keyblade right into its head. She ran and joined him, casting Protect on them both as the large arms swept the ground in retaliation. As they continued their onslaught, she felt like they were barely hurting the Nobody.

Suddenly, Kairi became paralyzed, her whole body entwined by the same vines that sprouted from the creature. She was pulled into the air and held in place. Her Keyblade stayed in her hand, but she'd become helpless to use it. Whatever was holding her had restrained her wrists and ankles.

The Nobody slunk up to her, looking her dead in the eyes.

"What do you want?!" She yelled.

Lea jumped between them, and threw a wave of fire into it. "No you don't!"

Kairi was dropped to the ground, taking a moment to regain herself. She gave Lea a thankful nod, and they rushed the stunned and burning Nobody together.

A familiar warmth radiated within Kairi, the same as during their fight with the giant Heartless in Radiant Garden. She looked to Lea, who remained focussed on the large Nobody.

It didn't stay down for long. As it stood, large vines swept out towards them, but with her increased mobility, she easily dodged their swings. They both jumped and delivered heavy blows to its head at once.

Its head was surprisingly soft and squishy, but after repeated team attacks, the damage they'd done was enough. Its tendrils ceased moving, and the large body reeled back before falling forward with a loud plop. As Kairi's Keyblade faded from its orange glow, she leapt out of its way as it dissipate.

She panted, "What was that?"

"Beats me," Lea sighed, "I'd never seen one before."

A sudden glow on the ground caught their attention, and a giant keyhole appeared where the Twilight Thorn just lay.

"It was...guarding the computer," she said.

They glanced each other a knowing look. A smirk grew on Lea's face. Without another word, they unlocked it with their Keyblades. In another burst of light, they both stumbled back into the lab. Hayner, Pence, and Olette's surprised stare told Kairi they were back in the real world.

"You guys okay?" Olette helped Kairi up.

"Yea," Lea brushed himself off, "Let's just say this computer was nice and protected, but not anymore."

"More enemies?" Hayner asked. When Kairi nodded in response, he threw his hands up, "Oh come on! When do _I_ get to fight?"

"There's always the struggle," Pence pointed out.

"That's not the same," Hayner shrugged, "the stakes aren't real there."

"Hey, can we focus?" Lea said, "I was gonna mention back there, about the Nobodies we fought."

"What is it?" Kairi leaned closer.

Lea scratched the back of his head, "How do I explain this? So there are different tiers of Nobodies, right? The stronger Hearts become humanoid, like the Organization, but they can also command the smaller Nobodies, like we fought in there." His hands talked with him as he walked through the logic. "Certain types would tend to stick to an Organization member. I - I mean Axel - controlled Assassins, Xemnas controlled Sorcerers, and so on. Follow?"

Kairi nodded, while the others just stared in bewilderment.

He pointed back to the previous room. "Those are called Samurai, and they followed Roxas."

Kairi perked up, "So that means…"

"We're close," Lea finished for her.

The password that Pence quickly typed into the terminal, "sea-salt ice cream", earned a chuckle from Lea.

The screens all came to life, illuminating the dark laboratory. The multiple windows of graphs, scrolling text, and error messages was overwhelming to an eye unaccustomed to technology. Kairi didn't even know where to start, but Pence immediately got to work. He scoured folders and databases faster than Kairi could even process what was happening.

"It's best to just let him work," Olette winked.

As Pence slaved away, Kairi found herself leaning closer to the monitors, eager for any sign of her blonde friends. She wasn't alone either, for Lea's warm aura nearly hovered over her.

"There!" Pence navigated to a large data file labelled 'Key'. "Ansem probably didn't include Roxas' name in the file so no one could tell it was his at first."

When he clicked the file, a large window appeared with hundreds of lines of text. What stood out the most, however, was the image of Roxas that loaded beside it.

Kairi gasped, "It's…"

"Roxas," Lea stepped back and covered his mouth.

"Are you alright?" Kairi asked.

Lea nodded, quickly wiping his face, "Yeah, it's just...I didn't get my hopes up just in case, y'know? And now he's right in front of me. Sure, it's just data, but it's _his_ data."

Kairi touched his arm and smiled, "We found Roxas." There was just one person still missing. "What about Namine? Is there anything about a girl?" After a moment, a word echoed in her head. "A witch, maybe?"

"There!" Olette pointed at the screen.

Pence clicked on the file, and up appeared an identical file to Roxas', only instead of his image, it was Namine's.

Kairi's heart stopped. Tears crept into her eyes as she reached a hand to the screen. Static zapped her fingertips, but she didn't care. There was so much data on both of them; if only they knew what to do with it.

"I can't believe it," Kairi cried tears of happiness, "they're both here."

"You mean, we can use this to help Roxas and Namine?" Pence asked.

"There has to be a way," Lea said, "and I know the person to figure it out."

"Who's that?" Hayner asked.

"His name's Ienzo. In the Organization, he went by Zexion. He was an apprentice to Ansem the Wise, so if anyone knows how to decode his data, it's him."

"Can we trust him if he's from them, though?" Olette asked.

"You trusted me, didn't you?" he smirked.

Lea was right. They'd need more help, and there was at least one more person they required in order to move forward.

"We need to tell Sora."

* * *

A/N: Thank you all again for reading, and thank you for your kind reviews! They always make my day, haha. I was so excited for these chapters in Twilight Town, but I wanted to make sure they were all nicely polished before I published them. Thank you for your patience if you were waiting :)


	15. Chapter 15: Scholar

"Kairi slow down," Lea called out behind her.

She barely listened as she rushed out of the mansion. Finding Sora was all her mind could focus on. To help Roxas and Namine too, of course, but the thought of seeing him again excited her. The whole reason she set out from her training in the first place was to help him - and now she tangibly could.

She tried to activate her armor, but another hand shot between hers and her emblem. She turned to see Lea standing over her.

"What are you doing?" she grew more impatient to leave with each passing second.

"I was about to ask you the same. Do you even have any idea where he is?"

"Well, no," she looked down, "but my Light will lead me to him. I know it will."

He chuckled, "You're very optimistic about this magic you barely know."

"It's not just magic," she shook his hand from her shoulder and brought out the book she'd taken from Radiant Garden's library, "we can find the worlds described here. And besides, who are you to judge how much I know about magic?"

He folded his arms. "I can create _and_ snuff out a wall of fire around this entire mansion, at will. What can you do, again?" he feigned deep thought, scratching his head, "shoot some Light? Block a couple of hits?"

She glared up at him. Sure, he was right about her inexperience with her own magic, but he didn't have to be so cruel about it. She took a deep breath and swallowed the words she wanted to spit at him.

"I thought, of all people, you'd be the most excited to see Roxas again."

The tension left his face. He sighed, "I am, believe me, but we need to be smart about our plan. Remember who we're up against."

Maybe it was just her excitement to see Sora again, but she definitely hadn't expected to be the more impulsive one out of the two of them. Lea was right, though. If the Organization caught either of them, it'd be over.

"So where should we start?"

"We should see Ienzo first. I know him, and he'll need time to unpack everything we've found."

It seemed counterintuitive to return back to Radiant Garden, the very place she was fleeing. Not to mention the dozens of people were probably on the lookout for them there.

"And," Lea leaned down to match her height, "he could know where Sora is." That lifted her spirits a bit, and she could tell Lea noticed. His straight face creaked into a slight smirk. "I can get us in unnoticed. Trust me."

She nodded, "Okay, Ienzo first, then Sora."

Lea stood back up straight, "And...sorry for what I said about your magic. I'm used to dealing with much more...argumentative people."

Despite his occasional outbursts, he came from a good place. Shutting him out when he'd promised to prove himself felt cruel and unhelpful. "You should be," she smirked, "lemme guess, Roxas was the argumentative one?"

Lea chuckled, "Yeah, all the time! I'd tell him _not_ to do something, and he'd do it anyways! With everything I did, he had an endless list of questions. Of course, I didn't know much more than him, so that didn't help."

Kairi giggled, "I can tell you miss him."

A half smile formed on his face, but was quickly replaced with a sharp wince. Lea turned away.

"What's wrong?" she tried to circle him, but he kept turning away.

"N-nothing, it's-" he paused, "I'll explain later, just not here."

Kairi wanted to dive deeper, but by then, Hayner, Pence and Olette had caught up to them outside the mansion.

"Sorry about that," Kairi said to pull their attention from Lea, but he'd already recovered his composure, "got too excited, I guess."

"We understand," Olette smiled.

"Just didn't wanna miss the chance to see you off," Pence waved.

"Let's take a walk," Kairi looked to Lea, "I think we'll need a breather before we leave anyways."

Hayner pumped his fist. "We know just the spot to celebrate our find."

* * *

It felt strange being on the station tower again; they'd even stopped for ice cream on the way. That was twice in one trip, and both times he swore he was in a different Twilight Town, on a different tower. It wouldn't feel the same until Roxas was there with him. To his left, Kairi was busy filling everyone in on the plan while his own mind focussed further into the distance.

His thoughts returned when a familiar voice spoke from behind them.

"Beat it, losers, this is our spot tonight."

Lea chuckled. The kid had guts, that much was true. Either that or he'd just failed to notice Lea's presence. He leaned back to lock eyes with the guy, and discovered it was the later.

"Another time, Seifer! We're busy, can't you see?!" Hayner jumped up, unconcerned with the open edge inches from his feet. It reminded him of Roxas.

"Er - nevermind." Seifer displayed wide eyes by then, which gave Lea a wave of euphoria. "But you owe us next week," he pointed at the trio of friends. He nodded to Kairi, "Have a good night," and shot Lea one last worried glance before backing out. Seifer's friends didn't stick around long after he left. Lea maintained his eye contact until they were out of sight, twitching his mouth into a smirk.

While everyone's focus was still to Seifer, Lea returned to his previous position.

Would Kairi be mad if she knew what he'd done?

Probably not, but he didn't want to risk building more tension between them.

* * *

Seifer had been acting strange since their last encounter. His eyes stared past Kairi for just a moment too long. She turned to Lea, but he was still mindlessly lost in the view as if the entire exchange never happened.

She'd never seen that look on Seifer's face before; it couldn't have been for nothing, unless he'd seen a ghost. She narrowed her eyes at Lea.

"Wonder what that was about," Olette turned her attention back to her half-eaten ice cream.

Hayner flexed, still standing. "Looks like he's finally came to his senses. Realized who's stronger than him."

"I'm just glad he left," Pence said, "I'm tired of dealing with him."

Lea chuckled beside her, still facing straight ahead. "Looks like you guys got everything handled here."

Kairi knew his sarcastic tone by then, hard to distinguish unless you'd spent time with him. She also had yet to know what he'd been up to while she'd been exploring the town. She nudged him and winked once she caught his attention. He could play innocent all he wanted; she'd get the truth out eventually.

"You sure you gotta leave today?" Hayner shrugged, "would've loved to see you show Seifer who's boss in the Struggle."

Kairi giggled, "Yea, but we'll be back to compete, right Lea?"

"Who, me?" he pointed to himself, "nah, I'm not a fair competition kinda guy. I'd pay to see you fight, though. Sounds like this Seifer guy wouldn't know what hit 'im." He returned her wink.

Back on the ground, Olette hugged Kairi tight. "Be safe, and say 'hi' to Sora for us when you find him."

"I will," Kairi's time with them always felt cut short. As much as she wanted to just relax, eat ice cream, and compete in a sandlot struggle, something bigger always pulled her away. She would make time for her friends here, she promised herself.

"We'll be here when you come back," Pence said, "and don't worry, your visit here is safe with us."

Hayner begrudgingly held a hand out to Lea. "Get Roxas back in one piece."

Lea shook on it, "That's one thing I'm good at."

Kairi had already been to Radiant Garden, so finding their way back through the gateways was a piece of cake. Together they landed far enough outside of town that they believed no one had noticed. Who else besides Merlin would know what a Keyblade Rider was, anyways?

"You know what this means," she pulled her hood up, tugging at the cat ears to make sure they pointed up, "It won't be much, but it's atleast less obvious than our old clothes." Lea chuckled as he wrestled his red spikes back once more and donned his own hood. She continued, "So how exactly do you plan on getting us into Ansem's lab unnoticed?"

"His lab is in a totally separate part of the castle. Through the back, there's a hallway leading to it," Lea cracked his knuckles, "follow me, and hope the best guards _aren't_ on wall duty today."

She decided against asking how he knew the way so intricately. He'd been so secretive about his past that she already knew the answer he'd give: a wink and some snarky remark to play it off.

By 'the back', Lea meant the bailey rather than the gated entrance. The hole in the town's wall proved advantageous. Kairi recalled the effort it had taken to open the wall before, with the single guard parting the stones themselves. As Lea had said, a different guard was on duty than the one she saw during Leon's training session, and they snuck through seemingly unnoticed.

One thing he may not have known was how frequently travelled the area was, whether by Yuffie's frequent training sessions, or Leon's patrols, or Tifa's runs. "Lea, you should know," she whispered.

Lea shushed her as they slunk along the sides. Kairi kept a paranoid eye out on the high walls and rooftops that seemed to stare her down endlessly.

Sure enough, Yuffie's skipping and humming echoed from down the bailey. Even with their new attire, she was sure to recognize them. A long passageway with no alleys or doorways stretched all the way to the castle. Nowhere to hide going forward.

Before she could panic, Lea pulled her back. They traced their steps quietly as he scanned the walls. Though she hated losing all that progress they'd made, the terror in her chest was stronger. Her heartbeat pounded in her throat, unable to mutter a sound. Perhaps that was to their benefit at the time, though.

Still, the pit in her stomach couldn't compare to the terror of her attempted escape from the Organization's Castle. She'd never forget the moment she locked eyes with Demyx as she cut through the kitchen, nor the suppressed anger under Saix's satisfied grin as he cut off her and Namine's escape.

Finally, they found a small alleyway that branched off into a small opening. In a way, it reminded Kairi of the usual spot back in Twilight Town.

They pressed themselves against the wall as tightly as possible. Lea whispered, "Breathe slowly. Close your eyes if you have to."

She did, but that only seemed to make everything louder - Yuffie's approaching footsteps and humming, Kairi's own heartbeat, the shuffling of gravel beneath her feet. She could even hear Lea's pounding chest.

Eventually, Yuffie's footsteps and voice grew quieter as she passed by, and Kairi let out a deep sigh.

"Still up for this?" Lea asked.

She nodded, reassuring herself. If she turned back now, they'd never get any closer to helping anyone. Lea patted her head, "Now try doing that with palace guards on the lookout for you."

She laughed softly, "Or while trying to escape the castle you've been held captive in."

He recoiled abit. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, Lea, I don't blame you anymore," she folded her hands behind her back, "it was just a bad attempt at a joke."

"Oh," he scratched his head, "well in that case, you should tell more of those."

"We'll see," she gestured down the alleyway. "Lead the way."

They continued their covert trek to the study. Compared to the rest of the castle, Ansem's study had been relatively untouched by the Darkness. The hallways were dark, to their advantage, but the path to Ansem's study was like a maze.

"Um," Lea scratched his head, "I think it was...this way?"

"You've been in the lab before?"

"Y-yeah, when I woke up, remember? Now, let me see," he paused, closing his eyes and pointing down each direction. "Oh yeah! It's this way," he pointed to the left, "follow me...again"

Several equally confusing intersections later, the dark metal hallway ended, and a well-lit, freshly carpeted one began. At the end stood an ornate door.

"Guess our stealth ends here," Lea said as he stepped into the light.

Kairi followed suit, stopping beside him at the door. "That was fun," she smiled.

"Good, because that might not be the last time," he winked, "let's just hope no one else is visiting the study today."

Confusion washed over Kairi as the door to Ansem's study opened. She'd been expecting to see a huge laboratory-like setting with several workstations, book shelves, and a fortune's worth of equipment. Instead, all that greeted her was a single desk, some containers with hearts, a handful of books, and a large portrait of a man who looked like the Ansem she remembered.

"This is it?" she asked, "the great wise leader of Radiant Garden, scholar of Hearts, had _this_ as his research base?"

Lea walked past her and held up a finger, "If you were researching dangerous subjects like Darkness and Hearts, would you keep everything out in the open?"

"I guess not."

Lea walked over to a blank wall and pressed his palm against it. The area around his hand immediately lit up, startling Kairi. In a flash of light, the entire blank section disappeared to reveal a hidden hallway. Compared to the warm comfortable office, a passage made of metal extended further in. A cold draft sent shivers all over her body.

He stepped back, "Glad that still works."

The area beyond matched Kairi's expectations of a laboratory. In fact, once the entire place came into view, it far exceeded them. She'd thought they'd been on the bottom floor already, but the balcony she walked onto had to be dozens of stories above the base. Inactive red beams lined each wall as far down as she could see. A part of her didn't want to know which parts were Ansem's, and which were the fake Ansem's.

To her right sat another door. Besides the clicking of a keyboard, nothing could be heard inside.

"That room," Lea whispered, "has Ansem's computer."

One more step closer, and the door slid opened automatically. Familiarity hit Kairi's mind at the young man preoccupied within. Swept silver hair covered half of his face, and he wore a white lab coat accented with a purple ascot. His attention was away from them, either distracted by his work or expecting visitors.

"You're early, Leon, I wasn't expecting you until- Ah!" He jumped when he saw them.

"Hey, Ienzo, good to see you again," Lea waved and stepped inside.

"You, you're - but -" he frantically pointed at both of them.

"It's okay, we'll explain," Kairi said, approaching much more cautiously, "just...stay calm okay?" She extended her hand forward, "I'm Kairi, by the way. You must practically live in here since I never got to meet you during my training."

"Er - Hello, Kairi," he shook her hand with as much distance as he could keep between them. "What are you doing here? Why'd you leave? Did something-"

"Easy, buddy, we'll explain everything if you keep this a secret," Lea said. He pushed a button near the door, and it closed, clicking to indicate that it locked.

Ienzo nodded, and they kept up their end of the bargain. Kairi explained her reasoning for leaving, and Lea detailed the mission they'd been on since. Ienzo held back questions, simply nodding along. His darting pupils gave away his sporadic thoughts, as if he was trying to solve a puzzle with each new piece of information.

"And we're back because we found a way to help," Lea took the drive out of his pocket. "I imagine you're trying to find a way to save the others."

Ienzo nodded. He gestured back to his screen, "As you've so clearly interrupted, I've been working nonstop, yes."

"We can help Roxas and Namine," Kairi smiled, "you knew them, right?"

Ienzo's eyes shifted from Kairi to the flash drive in Lea's hand. The pieces fell together in his head, and his eyes grew wide.

"Is that…?"

"Their data," Lea finished.

Before Lea could hand it over, Ienzo was already grasping it from him. Without another word, he inserted it and pulled up their files. The images still looked the same as when Kairi had viewed them in the mansion, only on a much larger screen.

Ienzo stepped back, the collected professional demeanor having dropped slightly. "I looked everywhere for these. Where did you find them?"

Lea tapped his head, "Our secret, but you know what to do with it, right?"

"Kind of, but I'd need time. I don't even know where to start." Ienzo still stared straight ahead at the screen, barely giving either of them attention anymore.

"That's great!" Kairi jumped, "that'll give us time to find Sora!"

Lea walked up to the computer and gripped the drive between two fingers. "So, about this secret."

Ienzo immediately went into a panic, "You - you shouldn't undock it without properly ejecting it first. You could compromise the data!"

He frantically reached to protect it, but Lea moved in his way. "We know where the original is. Can you agree to keep our little visit a secret from the rest? Nothing personal, of course, but we'll need as little red tape as possible if we want to find Sora soon."

"O-of course," Ienzo nodded, fiddling with his hands, "Just promise to never handle sensitive equipment ever again."

Lea chuckled and backed off, "You always were particular about your stuff, Ienzo."

The man breathed a sigh of relief and looked to Kairi, "Don't let him touch anything."

"No promises," she winked, "so we've updated you, what about things here? How has the Heartless issue been? Any word on Aqua?"

Ienzo sunk back into his chair, "Uh, not that I know of. It's been pretty quiet. I haven't been out much, but no complaints from Leon."

"Anything exciting happen?" Lea asked.

"Not since you two disappeared. If it weren't for the letter you left, there would've been a frenzy for sure. Once Sora left to search for you-"

"Sora was here?!" Kairi interrupted, "why didn't you lead with that?!"

Ienzo became flustered again, "You guys surprised me! There's so much going on right now, I can't think straight-"

"Just give us an order of events," Lea interrupted him that time.

Ienzo counted on his fingers, "Heartless attacked, you disappeared, Sora arrived and found your letter, then he left to look for you."

All eyes shifted to Kairi, but her shock paralyzed her. Her heart sank even further. The thought of Sora arriving to surprise her, only to discover she'd run away and left a letter was enough to almost bring her to tears. She instinctively patted at the pocket where she still kept her return letter to him. It was still there, safe and sound.

Everywhere they went, Fate wanted to keep them apart.

"Do you know where he is now?" she asked.

He stroked his chin, "Well I don't know exactly, but he did say something before he left."

Kairi leaned in, eager to take in every detail.

"He said that your Light is strong, so he'd follow wherever it's strongest."

"Well that could be anywhere," Lea leaned against the wall, "every world has some Light, right?"

Familiarity rang through Kairi's mind: a world where a drop of Light had fallen from Kingdom Hearts itself. She pulled out her book and fluttered through the pages quickly, trying to remember the exact page.

"Here," she opened the book wide for the rest to see. On the top of the page, the name was written in large cursive. She steadied her hands for them to read the brief description underneath.

"This sounds promising," Lea said, "I hope you're right."

"Where'd you find this?" Ienzo asked.

"I uh," she paused and slapped the book shut, "may have borrowed it from the castle's library."

He looked it over, " _Archives Abroad_ , huh? No author, interesting," and returned to the computer. Silent anticipation hung in the air, emphasized with his rapid typing and glancing between the book and his screen.

"Lucky for you, everything in the castle was archived before the invasion. If someone here knew about this world, they probably logged the coordinates."

Kairi perked up.

"Unlucky for you," Ienzo continued, "Cid's so paranoid of information going missing that he moved the data to his own personal log."

Both she and Lea hunched again. She knew it sounded too good to be true. "And where would that be?" she asked.

"Where else do you think?"

Kairi smacked her forehead. His airship, of course.

* * *

A/N: And this fic is still alive! Thank you all for your patience. This isn't an action-heavy chapter to return on, but I wanted to create more character moments between our two beloved redheads. I also love thinking about the different interactions Kairi would have with the prior Organization members, so those have been really fun to write :) Thank you for reading, and I hope you all have a lovely day!


	16. Chapter 16: Heist

Kairi and Lea looked to each other. She knew the answer, but saying it outloud would only confirm its truth. Lea knew too, she could tell. He sighed and began pacing. "Even if we had the exact location of this world, how are we supposed to find it?"

"Maybe we don't need anything," Kairi said, placing a hand on her heart, "I've found Sora before with nothing leading me but my heart. I can do it again."

Lea rolled his eyes. "Last time your heart led us, it took us somewhere we'd never been to before. What's the range of this magical-find-Sora-love-light anyways?"

Kairi folded her arms, fighting back the blush she knew was growing on her face. "That's not what it's called, and it doesn't work like that. It'll be different this time, trust me."

Ienzo glanced back and forth between the two of them, "Well, you two obviously have some thinking to do. Just know that his airship goes relatively unguarded."

Kairi stopped. Lea halted in his tracks and stared at the scientist. "Ienzo," he put a hand on his hip, "are you suggesting we _break in_?"

The boy quickly turned back to the computer. "You've already broken in here, haven't you? I figured that wouldn't stop you. Regardless, what you do is none of my business, so long as it's done outside of my - I mean Ansem's - lab."

"Are you sure that's our only option?" Kairi asked. On one hand, she really needed to find Sora, for more reasons than one. But on the other hand, it felt wrong. They'd planned to reveal themselves to Ienzo, no one else. Cid had been so kind to her. Without his informal nature and crass sense of humor, her reintroduction to a childhood home she barely remembered would've been much more overwhelming.

Lea put a hand on Kairi's shoulder. "You chose to stray from the straight and narrow path when we left. Sometimes that requires a little rule bending. Plus," he leaned down and looked her in the eye, "you know you want to, atleast a little bit."

Kairi kept looking down at her hands, folding and unfolding them as justification and guilt piled on top of one another over and over in her head.

 _We could really use the lead._

 _But it's still wrong._

 _As long as we don't hurt anyone._

 _They'll know we've been here._

 _Not if we're careful._

 _What will Sora think?_

 _Who am I kidding? He'll find it funny._

"I guess," she began, "it's not like we'll be hurting anyone."

"Now that's the spirit," Lea patted her shoulder, "besides, how could anyone be mad at you?"

A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. Before their whole journey began, Sora and Riku would tell her the same thing whenever she'd apologized for anything. She _was_ a Princess of Heart, after all. Though she embraced her Guarding of Light role more, maybe it was time to tap into more of her heart's capabilities. Up until then, everyone had interpreted her status as something to be protected, kept under lock and key far away from the Darkness. Perhaps the two sides of herself were more related than she initially thought.

"Well, you should make up your minds soon," Ienzo said, "I'm expecting Leon."

"Aw, you just want us out of your hair, don't you?" Lea pouted.

Ienzo sighed, "As annoying as you can be, Lea, I'm...glad you're safe. Not many of us made it back. You, me, Aeleus, and Dilan; we should stick together and help the others."

His sentiment surprised Kairi. Even Lea appeared shocked, unsure how to respond.

He wasn't quite finished. "But yes, please leave."

That brought a relaxed smile out of Lea. He walked up and put a hand on Ienzo's shoulder.

"Don't work too hard."

As they left, Ienzo had one last thing to say. "And Kairi?"

When she turned, he seemed hesitant to continue. He glanced between her and Lea. "Just...I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I don't know how much you know about the Organization-"

"I know enough," she interrupted, "it's okay, Ienzo."

"Just be aware that you might learn some things. Things that I wish I could hide from. When you do, atleast know that I regret everything, deeply."

"It's in the past. Like you said, the best you can do is move forward and help," she smiled. "I agree with Lea, though. Don't work too hard."

He nodded and turned back to the screen displaying Roxas and Namine's images. "We'll see." For the first time during their visit, he smiled.

By the time they left Ansem's study, which Kairi considered Ienzo's study at that point, the sun had just begun to set. Sneaking back into town unnoticed was one thing. Breaking into someone's property and snooping through was another. Kairi sighed, telling herself over and over that she'd make it up to Cid later.

The noise of the town had mostly quieted down, making it much less likely to run into anyone during their trek out to the landing site. As they snuck back through town, the amount of recovery since the attack revealed itself. Some buildings were still taped off, but most had atleast undergone basic repair - fixed roofing, replaced windows, and even regrown gardens. She wondered how her grandmother was doing, resisting the urge to sneak further into town as they crossed the bailey.

They left the same way they came in. Once past the wall, Kairi picked her pace up to a light jog, eager to find the airship and be on their way.

"Kairi, wait," Lea whispered.

The earth rumbled beneath their feet. Before either of them could find their balance, jagged rocks shot out of the ground around them. They were surrounded, trapped in a petrified jail. Lea cursed under his breath.

A figure leapt from the wall, and Kairi didn't have to guess who it was. His impact with the ground sent a shockwave out in all directions. Despite the force, his stance was firm.

Kairi stood frozen. His cantankerous gaze snapped to Lea.

"Just like old times, eh Aeleus?" Lea held his hands up.

"Even on the side of Light," his deep voice rumbled, "you always find your way into trouble." He shoved Lea into the wall with force and held him in place. Lea didn't fight.

Aeleus. Ienzo mentioned that name. Kairi stood with her back to the stones enclosing them. She recalled her previous conversation with Leon:

 _"Who was that man? How did he acquire magic?"_

 _"That's his story to tell, but rest assured he is an ally."_

 _"Why wouldn't I think that?"_

His unique powers, Leon's non-answer about his past, and the connection with Lea and Ienzo answered Kairi's old question.

"You were in the Organization, weren't you?" Kairi stepped forward.

Aeleus grunted a nod, keeping his focus on Lea.

Maybe he could be persuaded like Ienzo. "Then you should know," she continued, "that we found a way to help Roxas."

The man's expression barely changed, but even someone as composed as him couldn't mask everything. Like the pulsing vein on his forehead, or the sudden twitch in his eye.

"Lea is helping make up for what's been lost. Sometimes, to help those who need it, you need to cause a little trouble," she smiled.

Aeleus growled a sigh. He released Lea and stepped back, enough to face them both at once.

"When you both went missing, I thought it was his doing again," he looked to Lea.

"That's a fair assumption," Lea dusted himself off and folded his arms, "especially coming from you."

"You've always been hard to read."

"Please let us go," Kairi cupped her hands together, "I know you serve Radiant Garden to atone, but this is much bigger. Roxas and Namine can return, but they need our help. We can't do that if I'm constantly being supervised."

At Namine's name, Aeleus inhaled sharply and straightened his posture. If Namine did remember him within Kairi's heart, Kairi didn't sense any anger towards him. He stepped back and tapped the ground with his weapon. Immediately, the stones around them crumbled, and the earth returned to the same flat state as before.

Aeleus spoke as he backed away further. "Namine and Roxas knew me at my worst. Hopefully someday, they'll see me for a better man."

Before she could thank him, he hammered his weapon down once more. A rock shot out from under his feet, sending him back to the top of the wall.

Lea approached and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's probably the best we're gonna get out of him for now. You're pretty good with this diplomacy thing, you know."

"Thanks," she smiled before turning her gaze back up to the wall, "think we can trust him?"

"He's stiff, but I've never known him to go back on his word."

"Really? Even in the Organization?"

Lea tapped his head, "Nobodies retain more than just appearances, you know."

"So you've always been this way?" Kairi giggled.

"Been what way? Annoying? Stubborn? Difficult?"

She'd already begun walking away. "I never said it was bad."

The trek felt twice as long compared to when Yuffie escorted her through the first time. Those memories seemed so long ago, yet the airship still sat in the exact place Cid had landed it. Without the daylight, excitement, and gathered crowds, the area looked much larger. Venturing from the safety of the covered narrow trail into the open landing area made her feel exposed, like painting a target on her back.

Lea reached for the door, but Kairi stopped him. "Cid will have trapped this thing like crazy. Lucky for us," she summoned Destiny's Embrace, "we have a key."

The familiar beam shot out of her blade towards the ship. A shimmering translucent barrier revealed itself around the machine, as well as a large keyhole where the Light had pierced it. With a click, the magical barrier shattered into the air and showered blue crystals over them.

Lea held out his hand to catch one, but it disintegrated on contact. "Hopefully that didn't alert anyone."

Cid was a mechanical master, but not so much a user of magic on that level. The lock had to have been Aerith's doing. Guilt tugged at her heart once more. Aerith was always so kind to lend her magic to anyone who needed it, and Kairi had possibly just undone one of her spells. How long had that spell been active? How difficult had it been to cast?

Not only did Kairi run away from those who trained her, but she returned without even letting them know she was safe. She hoped no one wasted their time worrying about her, but based on the reactions of Ienzo and Aeleus, that likely wasn't the case.

"What's wrong?" Lea's question shook her mind out of its trance. He faced her from the entry ramp.

"Do you think we'll be able to re-lock it once we're done?"

"We could using our Keyblades, but then no one would be able to unlock it but us. Plus, it'll give us away as the culprits."

"Yeah," Kairi looked down at her blade, "I'm just worried, that's all. I hope Aeleus or Ienzo won't get in trouble because of us."

"They'll be okay, Kairi. The less everyone knows, the better."

The tapping of their boots against the metal floor disrupted the still, silent air inside the ship. Lea summoned a small flame to his palm, illuminating the interior.

Kairi ran her hand along the windows, recalling her first journey to Radiant Garden. She'd been unsure of everything: of her role to fulfill, of whether her family was still alive, of Lea's loyalty. She glanced back towards him as he neared the pilot's seat. So much had changed. After everything that had happened, perhaps she and Lea were actually...friends.

Her mind wandered while she stared, and Lea quickly noticed. She averted her gaze, but now he was the one staring.

"What?" he asked again, "you're awfully thoughtful tonight."

"Oh nothing," she continued walking, "just remembering the last time I was here."

"Bumpy ride all the way from Yen Sid's tower?"

She giggled. "It was more emotional turmoil than physical. I realized how much stronger I am now." She rested a hand over her heart. "I know the Light that lives within me, and I know my mission."

"And what would that be?"

She closed her eyes, "Even if we have to bend the rules, we're on the right path to save our friends and help Sora. I can feel it now."

She looked back to Lea, who wore a smirk on his face. "What? Too cheesy?"

His spikes shook side to side with his head, "Nah, glad you finally came around."

Suddenly his arm was around her head, locked in place. "Hey!" she laughed and tried to pull away, but he persisted. He ruffled her hair until she was sure he'd made it a rat's nest up there.

She pulled away and frantically brushed her fingers through her hair. Still, she couldn't help but laugh. What she wouldn't give to have a day to goof off with Sora and Riku on their islands like they used to. She missed the lightheartedness. Everything happening around her since had been anything but.

He chuckled, "I think we're gonna have fun, Kairi."

She glanced up at him through her knotted hair. "Me too, Lea."

He shrugged, rubbing his shoulder, "Hey listen, I know this may not be the right time, but there was one more thing I wanted to talk about."

"What is it, Lea?" Though he was right about the bad timing, the coast had been clear so far. She wasn't about to let him slink back into aloofness.

"This'll sound weird, but are you sure we'd never met before all this?"

She paused before answering, both caught off guard and uncertain. Her first instinct was to nod confidently. Surely, she'd have remembered meeting someone who stood out as much as he did. On the other hand, how much could she really trust what little remained of her childhood memories? They could've ran into each other before the invasion, but with their age gap, any encounter was likely unmemorable.

"Pretty sure," she nodded, "why?"

"Because something feels so...familiar. I can't quite put my finger on it." He still avoided eye contact. "It's like there are gaps in my memory that make themselves obvious whenever we talk about certain things, or even if you look at me a certain way. But if I try to place them, these migraines start killing me." He stopped himself suddenly, "Sorry, that must sound really weird and creepy."

She laughed, "It would, if I weren't already used to weird stuff happening." So the cause of his headaches was...Kairi herself. Or atleast something within herself. "Do you think it has to do with Namine?"

He scratched his head, "Maybe."

"Would it help if I made different faces? Like...this one?" she crossed her eyes and pushed her cheeks together into a fish face.

Lea laughed louder than usual. "Now that's a whole different headache."

"You're right," she stretched her jaw, "that'd hurt my face after a while. How about this. You tell me whenever it starts to come back, and we'll try to figure it out together."

"Deal," Lea nodded, "I mainly just wanted to get it out there, but thanks."

She mimicked how he always tapped his head, "Sounds like you need to get it memorized, Lea."

She did her best to appear calm, but in her mind she celebrated cracking open his shell a little more. As much as she wanted to continue the conversation, they had a task to do. She sat at the pilot's seat, taking in every button, knob, and switch before her. Though they had no clue what any of them did, they knew one thing - it needed power.

"How do you think we turn it on?" she asked, eyeing the dashboard closely.

"Easy, same way we got in," Lea answered, "you might wanna stand back abit." He already had his Keyblade pointed towards the dash. With the quick flash of light, the interior came alive.

He maintained his control. "You take a look through, I'll keep it powered."

She began attempting to scour through the computer, trying to put herself into Cid's mind. Ienzo had made searching for data seem so easy earlier.

Lea interrupted again, "Make it quick, this likely alerted someone to our presence."

"I'm trying," she could feel the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. The option titled, 'Navigation' seemed like a good start. Under it, an even larger menu expanded. The first few selections all led her nowhere. "Come on, Sora, show me where you are." A part of her needed the affirmation that she _could_ find him. After all, he'd found his way to her more than once before.

Finally, she came to 'Records', which led her to an even deeper rabbit hole. Atleast it seemed promising.

"I'm close," her voice was stern, concentrated. She'd almost forgotten Lea was behind her.

Finally, the screen prompted her for a response. She began typing in the name of the world from her book, "C-O-R-", and didn't even need to finish once the screen displayed the text, "(1) result(s) found."

"I got it!"

A small model of the world showed itself. It was lush and green, similar to Motunui only with less water. Two sources of light gave it a small glow: one noticeably bright from a kingdom, the other in the middle of a forest. If a drop of Light had fallen from Kingdom Hearts, then perhaps it had planted a magical garden in the middle of the forest, or merely lay hidden beneath the soil.

With nowhere else to write quickly, she recorded the coordinates into the margins of her book. She gave Lea a quick thumbs up, and he lowered his Keyblade. The dozens of lights before her went out immediately before a loud shout echoed just down the ravine:

"See, I had a feelin' someone was out here!"

Kairi could recognize Cid's dialect anywhere, and Lea stared back with wide eyes. Just as quickly, he blinked and regained his composure. Kairi wished she had that skill, because her legs were still frozen.

Lea took her arm. "We have to go," he said sternly as he pulled her back down the ramp and out into the darkness of night. All they had time to do was lift the ramp on their way out, which hopefully was enough to look normal.

They ducked behind a large rock on the opposite side of the ravine, and Kairi prayed that Cid wouldn't venture too far in their direction past his ship. If they tried to take off now, Cid would surely see them.

Kairi hugged her knees to her chest, and focussed on breathing quietly.

Based on the loud footsteps, Cid hadn't come alone.

"Hmph, you sure you didn't spot anyone actin' all suspicious?" He asked, not more than a dozen feet away from her.

"Are you doubting me?" Aeleus answered.

Part of the tension left her shoulders. Lea said he could be trusted, so he would help them, right? If so, she hoped he was as good at lying as he was at intimidating.

Cid huffed again, and his footsteps approached their hiding spot.

Aeleus intervened, "I can feel the ground for miles. Don't you think I'd notice someone running around out here?"

Cid stopped abruptly, skittered around, and marched back. "Alright, big guy, go on and doubt my instincts, but it's yer head if any screw's outa place come t'morrow!"

Kairi breathed a sigh of relief as his voice moved further and further away, complaining the entire way. Though Aeleus probably couldn't tell, she drew an invisible heart into the rock with her finger.

She poked her head around the side. "I think we're safe," she whispered to Lea.

"For now," he stood, "but there's no more time for dilly dallying. That was too close."

She followed his lead, and they both activated their armor in preparation.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and swiftly boarded her glider. "We're coming, Sora."

They took off, a pink and red streak in the night.

Leaving a second time hurt no less than the first.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading and following with this story! I'm continuing the theme of Kairi getting to meet prior Organization members turned good. Of course after forgiving Lea, it's much easier for her to talk with the others, but there's still alot for her to discover that Lea isn't ready for yet.

As always, feedback is welcome! I'm having alot of fun diving back into this fic :)


End file.
